Stories of the Clans
by Cherrystone of ShadowClan
Summary: You have heard many stories about the Clan cats. Alas, not all have been told. These are the tales left to me by ancestors past. Get comfortable. There are many stories to tell. {DISCONTINUED}
1. See the Stars

Ivypool silently watched Purdy and a few other warriors gently lifted a fallen warrior onto their backs.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and sniffled. The burial lineup paused as Jayfeather stepped up to the body.

"Foxleap, we hope you find a swift journey to StarClan. ThunderClan will miss you."

Ivypool spotted tears streaming down the blind medicine cat's cheeks and realized, with a start, that she was crying as well.

She had always had a crush on Foxleap, but never let anyone know. She had never told him.

 _The weight_  
 _Of a simple human emotion_  
 _Weighs me down_  
 _More than the tank ever did_

Purdy led the warriors through the entrance. A small whiff of comfrey, and Foxleap disappeared.

Ivypool sniffled again and turned her back to the clearing. Icecloud's wails pierced her ears.

She slowly made her way into the warriors den. The scent of sadness tainted the air, and Ivypool hated it.

 _Why, Foxleap? Did you have to go? I loved you._

She sighed and curled into a tight ball. Whitwing's scent smothered the smell of Foxleap, who Ivypool slept next to.

 _Used to,_ she thought. _Used to._

"Ivypool."

Ivypool grunted and hid her eyes.

"Ivypool, look at me."

Ivypool sniffed and buried her face in the soft fluff of her tail.

"Ivypool, this is your mother speaking. _Look_ at me."

Ivypool hissed as she raised her head to look at Whitewing. Her mother's face softened once she saw the sadness on her daughter's face.

"Why are you so sad? You didn't know Foxleap well," Whitewing murmured.

Ivypool shook her head and hid herself in her tail again. She heard her mother sigh and leave the den. Her eyes slowly drifted closed.

 _The pain_  
 _It's determined and demanding_  
 _To ache_  
 _But I'm okay_

"Hey! Ivypool!"

Ivypool felt a surge of anger. She sprang up from her nest, claws dug into the ground, and screamed, "Mom! Leave me alo- Foxleap!?"

The reddish-brown tom smiled. "What're you doing here?" His eyes widened. "You're not _dead_ , are you?"

Ivypool giggled. "No, silly. But I was wondering the same thing. How did you get here so fast?"

Foxleap shrugged. "It's just good to see you again. I've missed you."

Ivypool felt her heart warm. "I-I've missed you, too."

The red-brown tom walked up to her and sat down. He patted the ground under her belly with his tail. Ivypool accepted the invitation and sat.

 _And I don't want to let this go_  
 _I don't want to lose control_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

"So." Foxleap started. "How's the Clan doing?"

Ivypool smiled wryly. "Still mourning. It's quieter than it's ever been."

Foxleap smiled again. "That's a pro, right?"

Ivypool shrugged slightly. "Eh. Your sister cries at night."

Foxleap laughed. "The baby." His face softened. "I miss her, though."

Ivypool smiled.

Foxleap shuffled his paws. "Um, Ivypool?"

"Yeah?"

The tom nervously flicked his tail. "After the Great Battle, I was going... going to ask..."

Ivypool raised her eyebrows and nodded for him to go on.

"...for you to be... my mate?"

 _And I don't want to say goodbye_  
 _Someone tell me why_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

Ivypool was shocked. Foxleap had never shown any romantic intrest in her. So why would he ask her now? He was _dead_.

"Um..."

Foxleap smiled sadly. "I know I'm dead. I know I never showed any intrest in you. I know I never got to ask."

Ivypool felt her heart jerk in her chest. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Foxleap... I was going to ask you the same thing. Before you... you know."

Foxleap's eyes widened in suprise. "Really?" he exclaimed.

"Yes."

 _You lost_  
 _A part of your existence_  
 _In the war_  
 _Against yourself_

Foxleap's sad smile turned to one of happiness. He wrapped his tail around her shoulders.

"Ivypool, I love you."

"I love you, too, Foxleap."

They sat like that, Foxleap's tail wrapped around her shoulders, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, for hours.

Ivypool blinked slowly. It had gotten brighter. She glanced down at her paws.

"Foxleap! I'm fading!"

 _Oh, the lights,_  
 _They light up in lights of sadness_  
 _Telling you_  
 _It's time to go_

Foxleap turned toward her. "Fox-dung," he cursed.

Dustpelt emerged from a clump of bushes ringing the clearing.

"Okay, lovebird, time to go." He grabbed Foxleap's shoulders to pull him back.

Ivypool felt tears sting her eyes yet again. Foxleap was struggling against his father's firm hold on his shoulders. "Ivypool!" he roared.

Ivypool felt something tugging at her pelt. The tug got stronger and stronger until it was dragging her through the grass.

"Foxleap!" she shrieked.

 _And I don't want to let this go_  
 _I don't want to lose control_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

Foxleap broke free from his father and raced forward to her. He grasped her scruff in his teeth and pulled.

Ivypool felt the tug receding slowly. "Keep pulling!" she gasped.

Suddenly, Foxleap's grip loosened. Dustpelt was pulling on his son's scruff. "Let go!" he yowled through Foxleap's scruff. "You'll see her again!"

Foxleap snarled. "Not soon enough!"

Ivypool glanced at her body. Her legs were fading quickly. Her tail was starting to disappear as well.

 _And I don't want to say goodbye_  
 _Someone tell me why_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

"Foxleap!" Dustpelt roared. He gave a strong pull on his son's scruff.

Ivypool gasped as Foxleap was forced to release her scruff. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Ivypool! No!"

The tug resumed its harsh pulling. Ivypool slid towards the sunrise. She sank her claws into the earth. "Foxleap!"

 _Don't give it up just yet stay grand_  
 _For one more minute, don't give it up just yet_  
 _Stay grand_

Foxleap stopped struggling against his father. He had let the tears go. They were streaming down his face.

"I love you!"

Foxleap resumed pulling against his father's claws. Trickles of blood ran down his shoulders. "Ivypool! Don't let go!"

 _Don't give it up just yet stay grand_  
 _For one more minute, don't give it up just yet_  
 _Stay grand_

Ivypool smiled sadly. "I have to, Foxleap. I'll see you later."

Foxleap broke free again and ran to her disappearing body. He touched his nose to hers and whispered, "I love you, Ivypool."

She let go.

 _Don't give it up just yet stay grand_  
 _For one more minute, don't give it up just yet_  
 _Stay grand_

* * *

Ivypool felt her sister's breath on her nose. "Ivypool, don't go!"

"I have to," Ivypool croaked. "I'll miss you, but I must."

 _And I don't want to let this go_  
 _I don't want to lose control_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

"No! Fernwing, save her!"

Ivypool shut her eyes.

She opened them again, surrounded by her friends and family. She searched the crowd of StarClan for a familiar pelt.

"Ivypool!"

She turned to see him pushing his way through the crowd. Cats stepped aside to let him pass, happy smiles donning their faces.

"Foxleap!" Ivypool shrieked. She raced towards him, her legs no longer locked up from the leaf-bare cold.

The met in the center of the clearing. He pushed his nose against hers- the first touch from him since her dream.

 _And I don't want to say goodbye_  
 _Someone tell me why_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

Stars danced around their feet. Ivypool purred and nuzzled Foxleap. He sat and patted the ground under her. She sat next to him.

Once again, he wrapped his tail around her shoulders as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

StarClan began to disperse, walking into the trees. Dustpelt stayed behind for a moment, muttering, "You waited."

Foxleap snorted. "Barely." Dustpelt left with a hint of smile on his face.

Foxleap glanced down at Ivypool, who smiled back.

Ivypool raised her head to look at the stars, keeping her cheek on Foxleap's shoulder.

Foxleap smiled and looked at the stars.

 _And I don't want to say goodbye_  
 _Someone tell me why_  
 _I just want to see the stars with you_

Ivypool felt tears forming in her eyes. "We did it."

Foxleap nodded. "We made it through."

"Through what?"

"To me, I just couldn't stop reliving that night."

They were whispering. Ivypool felt the first tear slide.

"We made it through the night."

"And we'll make it through more."

They both smiled and glanced at each other. Ivypool stretched her muzzle to his and tapped his nose with hers.

Foxleap's grin expanded.

Ivypool let the happy tears fall as she returned her gaze to the stars.

 _With you_

 **So! Did you like it? The song is The Fault in Our Stars by Troye Sivan. I know cats can't smile or cry, and they don't have eyebrows, but I think of cats kind of like anime. So in my world, they have eyebrows and can cry and smile. Leave a review if you can! I appreciate every review I get, and I thank all the reviewers for taking time out of their day to type a little something. Anyways... beware more one-shots! Some might be songfics, some might just be one-shots. I'll probably post something either Saturday or Sunday!**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	2. Dead Hearts

"Murderer!"

"Kit killer!"

I screamed in pain and anger, burying my head into her tail to muffle the sound. Claws ripped at my pelt, making the blood run in rivers down my black-spotted pelt, staining my gray fur red.

I couldn't do anything. The insults and claws kept coming, until I had dissolved into a bloody mess. My pelt, already criss-crossed with a number of scars, was just a large wound. Only tufts of fur had survived the vicious attack.

I stood shakily, aware of many eyes piercing my pelt. Blood ran in streams down my pelt. I felt a vice grip my throat. I looked down.

A kit had wrapped his paws around my neck, attempting to choke me. I gently shook him off. He landed with a thump in the dusty dirt, spitting and hissing.

Suddenly, the realization of what happened hit me. My _Clanmates_ had done this. I turned around in shock, searching for my mate's blue eyes.

His eyes were chips of ice. He scowled at me, then turned to tap his nose to Copperleaf's.

I fell apart.

I screamed, digging my own claws into my tail. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed several cats cover their ears with a wince. How could he do this? Why did he betray me?

I screamed until my throat was raw. Tears ran down my face, stinging the open wounds. I sank to the ground with a sob. I screamed one word. "Why?!"

A large, muscled tom stepped forward. Boulderstar. "Nightspot, from now on, you will be banished from WindClan for killing Hollyprickle, Mumblekit, Nutkit, and Jaykit. You have until sunset to leave. If you are found within our borders after tonight's sunset, we will kill you. Leave."

I stood. Anger had replaced my confusion and pain. My paws trembled; I had to convince myself that tearing the face off the Clan leader was not the best decision.

"You know what?" I yowled. "This Clan is full of murderers. It was Redwhisker who killed Hollyprickle and her kits! Firelily killed Branchtail! Smokedew killed Beetlestep!"

These accusations were fake, of course. Redwhisker was the killer of every cat I had listed.

My mate stepped forward with a confused, horrified look on his face. It was fake, of course. "Nightspot! Why would you suggest that _I_ killed my own sister?"

I gazed around the clearing. Firelily glanced at the ground, fiddling with a leaf. Smokedew gazed in rapt attention at a passing cloud. They were pretending to be the suspected murderers.

I hissed at my mate. "Really? Then why was there _her_ fur in _your_ claws the day she was murdered? And why did I find the kits' bodies with _your_ scent on them?"

I knew I had struck gold. Every head turned with a single _snap_. Every eye was focused on Redwhisker.

This was our chance. I gestured to Firelily and Smokedew. They slipped from their places in the crowd. No one payed any attention. They were all focused on Redwhisker, who was struggling to explain.

Firelily ducked into the medicine den and emerged moments later with burdock root, cobwebs, and comfrey. She passed some to Smokedew, helping lighten the load.

Smokedew kinked her tail over her back. Firelily ducked into line behind her. I wove through the crowd, gently nudging cats aside. Later they would wonder how they got blood on their pelt.

When I reached the two other she-cats, Firelily nodded to me. Smokedew said nothing. A rustle behind us made me turn around.

The Clan was splitting up, carrying on with their duties. Boulderstar was gazing around the clearing. He called, "Where are Nightspot, Firelily, and Smokedew?"

I turned back to Smokedew. Her yellow eyes were wide with fear. She nodded to me, a grimace on her face. She gave her herbs to Firelily with a hiss. "Don't make a sound. Meet me at the Moonpool at moon-high."

Firelily grinned. I nodded to Smokedew.

Smokedew smiled and slipped into the clearing. "Sorry, Boulderstar! Just had to use the dirtplace." she mewed.

We didn't stay soon after that. I took the lead. We quickly made our way to the bushes surrounding our camp. We pushed through and started making our way to the Moonpool, only pausing to roll in heather to mask our scent. I start walking.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like days, we reached the Moonpool. My wounds had stopped bleeding, only to be replaced by itchy scabs. Firelily quickly applied the burdock root and comfrey, patching it on with the cobweb.

I kept on trying to scratch my scabs, which resulted in the poultice to rubbed off. Firelily gathered some catchweed from around the edge of the Moonpool. She applied the poultice again, this time binding it with catchweed and cobweb.

I gazed at the horizon, watching for Smokedew. The full moon was rising in the sky. There would be a Gathering tonight.

Firelily sat beside me. Her mate, Beetlestep, had been killed by Redwhisker. She sighed. "When will Smokedew arrive?"

"Soon enough, hopefully."

We sat in silence for a few more heartbeats. Firelily's stomach grumbled. She stood. "I'm going to get us dinner."

"M'kay."

I sat by myself for a while. I thought I saw Smokedew's form a few times, but it had always been a bit of mist.

I glanced up. It was close to moon-high. The Clan would be leaving soon.

A strong, meaty smell drifted past, accompanied by a faint whiff of Firelily. I turned to see her holding a young hare in her jaws.

We devoured the hare. I was so hungry. I hadn't been able to eat since sun-up.

Firelily suddenly jerked her head around, staring at the bushes ringing the Moonpool. I twisted to see what she was looking for.

Smokedew emerged from the bushes, her pelt smeared with crushed heather.

"Hi," sh meowed wearily. Firelily sprang up to greet her, whispering, "Shush, did you eat, how are you, what happened?"

Smokedew settled down next to me. "I caught and ate a field mouse on my way here, and I'm fine."

I prodded her with my tailtip. "So what happened after we left?" My voice was hoarse from yowling.

Smokedew quickly explained that Boulderstar had sent out patrols to look for us. He would warn at the Gathering that there was a murderer loose.

I interrupted at this part. "Does he mean Redwhisker?" I asked hopefully.

Smokedew shook her head. "No. He means you."

I hissed violently, making my sore throat burn. "That hare-dung headed fox," I growled. "Tomorrow night, I guarentee, I _will_ get my revenge."

* * *

I pace around the Moonpool the next day, my paws slipping into the dimples in the stone. My wounds are numb.

I had ripped off the comfrey and burdock root last night, almost a day ago. Smokedew and Firelily had left for Clan territory early this morning.

I pause my pacing to look at myself in the Moonpool.

I am menacing. My wounds have gone, leaving pink ribbons on flesh in their wake. Blood still crusts my fur.

I growl in satisfaction. The moonlight highlights my image even more, making me look like a ruler. A leader.

I practice carving a shape into the branch of a bush. I saw a Twoleg kit draw it in the sand of the lake once, and have loved it ever since. A larger, male Twoleg kit had come along, adding two crisscrossing lines to the top of the shape.

I carve the crisscrossing lines into the shape. I step back, gazing at the image. _**Perfect. It is time.**_

* * *

The camp is quiet. Soft snores drift from the warriors den. My paws tingle with electricity. I enter the camp through the dirtplace. The warriors' scents flood my senses. I snarl quietly. The smells are distracting me.

I enter the warriors' den, searching for a familiar red pelt. It's where he always is, but my nest is filled with snotty, sassy Copperleaf. I will deal with her later.

I quickly pick my way over the sleeping bodies. Redwhisker's pelt looms from the darkness.

I flex my claws.

I quickly slash his throat. He is dead already. _Thanks, Firelily!_ The deathberries had done their job.

I haul the heavy tom onto my back, wincing when blood drips from his throat into my eyes.

Grumbling, I carry the dead weight out of the den. I quietly drop him on the ground next to freshkill pile.

I dig every peice of prey from the small hole where it is stored. After making two piles, I quickly carve the shape and lines into Redwhisker's pelt. Blood fills the cuts, making the symbol bright red. I push the body into the fresh-kill hole. I toss a few small hares over the body. I carry the rest of the freshkill out of camp and bury it under a few stray bushes. It takes me two trips.

I finish the job just as the first light of sun-up touches the camp. Pausing at the ridge above camp, I gaze down. Boulderstar is coming for his first piece of freshkill for the day.

I smile.

 _That was fun. Let's do that again, Deadheart._

 _ **Okay. We'll try Copperleaf tomorrow.**_


	3. Clan

When Indie first opened her eyes, she had no idea what to expect.

Her real, full name was Indigo Alaska, but everyone called her Indie.

She was confused by the tribe's happiness, even though somebody was dying.

Well, almost everyone was dying these days, because of the disease.

Including Indie's mother. And father. And friends.

Indie, however, never had a hint of the disease.

How this was possible, she didn't know.

But anyways, everyone was dying. Indie had heard her mother talk about it over her coughs.

But when she opened her eyes- that memory wriggled its way into her heart and brain and latched on, never budging.

When Indie opened her eyes, she was surrounded by dead, rotting bodies.

Immediately, she sprung up and raced out of the den, pausing only to cough at the smell of sickness.

Of death.

Her mother's pale blue tailtip was the last thing she saw before dashing out of camp.

Indie ran for who knows how long. Hours, days, years, seconds.

She collapsed on a pile of smelly, wet leaves with the memory dancing in her mind. She shut her eyes.

When she awoke, Indie was surrounded by thick, warm moss and glowing light.

A tom emerged from an entrance father back in the living area and introduced himself as Tristin.

Indie poured everything out to him. She was Indigo Alaska. Her tribe was dead. She had nobody.

He comforted her, brought her mice and rabbits, until she was stable enough to live on her own, wihout his help.

She never left.

Now she sits here, watching her kits play with a ball of thick, warm moss. It soars through the air towards her. Three pairs of thorn-prick claws hook into her pelt.

She purrs and gently pulls off her kittens and shooes them toward their napping father.

She smiles as they pounce.

The memory is still there, but it is faint now. Its grip has loosened on her heart and brain.

She can't remember the details, but she knows it was gruesome.

She walks over to join her tiny Clan.

And she says, "Hello, my family. My beautiful Clan."

 **How was it? This was just something I wrote on Notes while on vacation. Sorry it's so short! Indigo (Indie) is a tan she-cat with powder-blue tailtip, muzzle, and belly. Her paws are a darker shade, and her eyes are green. Her "tribe" is a group of genetically modified cats escaped from an illegal government experiment. They reside at the lake.  
Hope you liked it!**

 **-** ** _Cherrystone_**


	4. Kits

Waterdrop winced as the scent of blood hit her nose. A patrol had returned. The problem with ThunderClan was getting bad.

The leader, Nightstar, saw the patrol. His eyes glowed with fury as he leapt up the Tallrock.

"WindClan! Gather!" He yowled. Waterdrop made her way over to her friend Gingerwind and sat down gingerly. She had wounded her leg in a border skirmish earlier that week.

Nightstar cried, "ThunderClan thinks they can mess with us!"

Waterdrop hissed as Bumblelight shoved her and cried "They can't!"

Nightstar nodded in approval. "Exactly. Will we let them?"

The Clan muttered and whispered. Gingerwind moved to talk with Yarrowstripe.

"Will we?" Nightstar yowled.

"No!" cried the Clan.

"We will stop them!"

"Yes!"

Waterdrop's ears folded back at the Clan's yowls.

Nightstar's eyes glowed with a different fire. "Death to ThunderClan!" He screamed.

"Death to ThunderClan!"

"Death to ThunderClan!"

Waterdrop felt her eyes widen with shock. How could her caring, gentle Clanmates think of completely WIPING OUT a Clan?

"Hit them at the heart!"

"The kits!" Nighstar called.

Waterdrop gasped. Silence fell on the moor. Nightstar raised his paw, suddenly thrusting it down to make a thumping sound on the Tall Rock.

The Clan began to echo him. Soon, the sound of pounding made Waterdrop's ears ring.

Nightstar yowled. "Hit them at the heart!" He repeated the phrase in time with the thumps.

Waterdrop couldn't help but feel sorry for the unsuspecting ThunderClan cats.

Would her Clan really kill kits for victory?

* * *

"WindClan, charge!"

Waterdrop pounded down the slope into the ThunderClan camp. Gravel rolled under her paws.

ThunderClan let out caterwauls of shock and anger. They stood to meet the WindClan patrol.

Waterdrop swerved to dodge a blow from Quietcloud. The she-cat twisted and managed to bite Waterdrop's tail. Waterdrop hissed. "I'm going to help you!"

Confused, Quietcloud let go. Waterdrop raced towards the nursery. ThunderClan warriors were barely holding back the anger-driven WindClan.

Waterdrop sprung towards Ferntail, knocking him to the ground. Ferntail struggled, hissing, "I'm on your team, hare-brain!"

Waterdrop kicked him away and swiped at Mistywind. Her sister turned with a growl. "Quit it!"

Waterdrop thrust past her and battled her way to the nursery entrance. A ThunderClan queen, Ryestream, lay panting at the entance, her pelt crisscrossed with wounds. Waterdrop stepped over her and into the nursery.

Nightstar was standing over Ryestream and Robinwhisker's kits, snarling. The seven kits were crying out in fear, their tiny pink mouths open wide. Softsky was holding back a screaming Robinwhisker.

Waterdrop shot forward, knocking Nightstar off his paws. The sounds of battle faded.

Nightstar shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Get off me!" he yowled.

Waterdrop pinned his flailing forepaws. "Killing kits is against the warrior code!" She yowled . "I will not follow you as a leader if that is your decision!"

The battling cats froze. Waterdrop felt heart pounding.

"I agree. Killing kittens is not the right thing."

Waterdrop turned her head. Softsky stepped out of Robinwhisker's way. The queen rushed forward, comforting the kittens with soothing licks. Ryestream stumbled inside, wrapping her thick tail around her kits.

Echoes of Softsky's protest rang through the ThunderClan camp.

"It's wrong."

"What were we thinking?"

Waterdrop glanced at the kits and their mothers. Robinwhisker met her gaze. "Thank you," she called hoarsely.

Nightstar snarled from under her. "I don't care if it's wrong! ThunderClan must pay!"

He shoved Waterdrop away and sprung at Robinwhisker.

"No!"

Softsky shot forward, leaping in front of Nightstar.

His claws slashed into her throat, making blood spray the nearest cats. Softsky fell to the ground, coughing.

Waterdrop watched in horror as Nightstar kicked the deputy away and marched to the kits.

Ryestream rose unsteadily to her paws. Her legs were shaking, yet her eyes were lit with a fearsome fire. Robinwhisker rose to steady her, the same fire lighting her eyes.

Nightstar growled. "Move."

Waterdrop sensed movement at the corner of her eye. Gingerwind padded forward to stand beside the queens. The ThunderClan leader, Loudstar, stepped beside him. Soon, a line of mixed ThunderClan and WindClan cats stood before Nightstar. Softsky's body lay between them, her eyelids fluttering weakly.

Waterdrop padded forward, nosing the deputy's pelt. Softsky stirred. She coughed. "W-Waterdrop," she paused, hacking up blood. "Save the kit-the ki-"

Her breath stopped. Waterdrop dipped her head in sadness. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Nightstar's snarl interrupted her.

"I've killed one cat, I can kill more!"

He sprung at Ryestream. The queen effortlessly lifted a paw and slammed Nightstar back across the den. Waterdrop quickly stepped into the line.

Nightstar stood, his ears flicking madly. He twitched his tail.

Bumblecloud, Yarrowstripe, Blueheart, and Pearlgaze- warriors that had stayed behind at camp- rose from the bushes. Their gazes were lit with insanity.

Waterdrop shivered. A fishy scent tainted the air.

RiverClan warriors appeared at the top of the hollow.

 _Seriously?_ Waterdrop thought. _How did Nightstar manage to get their help?_

Loudstar growled. "We stand together." He nodded to Waterdrop and Gingerwind.

Nightstar hissed. He beckoned to te RiverClan cats. The fish-eating warriors pounded into the clearing.

Waterdrop tensed.

Robinwhisker turned to Nighstar. "We will protect Mudkit, Daisykit, Yellowkit, Birdkit, Flashkit, Grasskit and Thornkit with our lives."

Nightstar laughed. "Sure. First wave, go ahead."

A line of RiverClan warriors dashed forward. One cat leapt at Loudstar. The muscled tom spun and kicked the cat away with a strong thrust.

Waterdrop yowled a battle cry and ran towards Nestfur. The tom growled and swiped at her legs. Waterdrop jumped to avoid his paw and used her leverage to flip onto his back. Nestfur hissed in surprise. Waterdrop scratched his ears and muzzle, barely holding on. She swiped at his nose, quick as a hare, and pushed him away.

Nestfur caterwauled and raced for the bushes. Waterdrop felt claws score her flank. She turned. There stood Bumblelight. The she-cat quickly whisked her claws down Waterdrop's eyes.

"Ow!" Waterdrop raised a paw to her eye. It was throbbing in pain, making her stumble.

Bumblelight growled in satisfaction and neatly knocked Waterdrop's paws out from under her. She then dropped on top of her, squashing Waterdrop under her thick fur.

Waterdrop heard one of the kittens cry out. She mustered all of her strength and shoved Bumblelight off with a kick. She raced towards the nest.

Nightstar had dragged two kits away from the rest. They were mewing helplessly, their fluffy pelts sticking straight up.

Waterdrop yowled. Nightstar turned, keeping his front paws planted in front of the kittens.

Gingerwind suddenly emerged from the shadows, his claws flashing. Nightstar cried out in surprise, but rose to meet the tom's strikes.

Waterdrop quickly darted behind the battling toms and snatched the kits in her jaws. They mewed in fear.

Robinwhisker was tossing RiverClan warriors to the ground. Her kits, Mudkit, Daisykit, and Yellowkit, lay trembling in the nest behind her, while Birdkit and Grasskit cowered in the moss. Waterdrop dropped the two kits- Thornkit and Flashkit, she thought- into the nest and covered all the kittens with a thick layer of moss. With a nod to Ryestream, Waterdrop picked up the bundle of moss and kits. She darted outside, dodging the still battling Nightstar and Gingerwind.

She raced past bodies on the ground, heaving for breath or lying still. A few skirmishes were still going on, but nobody tried to stop Waterdrop. She quickly ran out of the camp, tripping over stray twigs, unused to the territory. Pain flared trough her eye as she began looking for a safe place to hide the kits.

Paws pounded behind her. Waterdrop tucked the kitten bundle under a drooping willow tree and turned to face her persuer.

Gingerwind burst out of the bushes, flanks heaving. His muzzle was swollen with scratches. "Waterdrop!" He gasped. "Hide! He's coming!"

Waterdrop snatched the bundle from the ground and raced through the trees, followed by Gingerwind. The kits were yowling in fear. Suddenly, Waterdrop spotted a hole in the ground. No fox or badger scent surrounded it, so Waterdrop darted into the hole.

She pounded down the tunnel, paws skidding on loose pebbles. Gingerwind followed her, his breath labored. Waterdrop felt cold air flow from the side. She turned into a tunnel followed by a large space.

She gently lowered the bundle to the ground and unwrapped it, releasing the kits. They cowered together in the nest, looking up fearfully at Waterdrop and Gingerwind.

Waterdrop curled around the nest, murmuring comfort. The kits slowly moved to cuddle beside Waterdrop. Waterdrop gently stroked the kits. "What are your names?" she murmured.

A pale yellow she-kit turned to her. "I'm Daisykit. Those are my brothers, Yellowkit and Mudkit." The two tom-kits yawned and curled up together.

A tiny reddish-brown mottled tom-kit with white speckles gazed up at her. "I'm-" he yawned, "Flashkit. That's Birdkit, that's Grasskit, and there's Thornkit." Gingerwind sat next to her. They were quiet, listening for Nightstar. Gingerwind murmured, "You'll be a good mother."

Waterdrop blushed and wrapped her tail around the drowsy kits. She felt blood trickle out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and shut her other eye and fell into darkness.

"Wake up! He's here!"

Waterdrop woke with a start. Gingerwind was bundling the kits into the moss. Flashkit was mewing, "Five more min-minutes!"

Waterdrop rushed over to her friend and picked up the bundle. Pounding paws echoed throughout the tunnel, accompanied by Nightstar's scent. Waterdrop slipped into the main tunnel and tiptoed as fast as she could. Gingerwind took the bundle from her and led the way. They ran through the tunnels for quite a long time. Nightstar's pawsteps and scent faded. Gingerwind led them into a thin tunnel. Waterdrop took the lead and the bundle. Gingerwind struggled through the narrow space- his unusually wide shoulders for a WindClan cat held him back. Waterdrop heard his fur rustling as his shoulders brushed the cave walls. The kits were squeaking inside the bundle. Grasskit popped out her head, gazing around the passage. She looked at Gingerwind and squeaked, "Where are we?"

Gingerwind grunted. "Hush!"

Waterdrop felt her eye with a paw. It was swollen and smelled funny. She pressed gently on it. "Ouch!"

Gingerwind gently nipped her tailtip. "Are you okay?"

Waterdrop winced. Her eye was throbbing. "Yeah." she hissed.

Grasskit looked up at her. "Can I walk with you?" she whispered.

Waterdrop nodded, and Grasskit slipped gracefully to the ground. They walked for a while. As they walked, Waterdrop studied Grasskit. The kitten was plump, with a furry round face. Her tail was long and plumy, but her legs were short. Gingerwind poked Waterdrop's haunches. "Let's rest."

Waterdrop sat down and placed the bundle on the ground. Flashkit bounced out, his brown eyes full of energy. Waterdrop watched him play fight with his sister. He had long legs, a narrow face, and a tuft of fur for a tail.

Gingerwind growled. "I keep getting my shoulders stuck." He hissed.

Waterdrop purred sympathetically.

Gingerwind pricked his ears. Waterdrop heard faint pawsteps. Suddenly, Nightstar's scent swamped them. Waterdrop gasped. "Flashkit, Grasskit, get in the nest! Now!"

Gingerwind stood, scraping his shoulder on the wall. Blood-scent filled the air. Waterdrop heard Gingerwind hiss in pain. She passed the bundle back to her friend. They began to run. Waterdrop's paws scraped on the rough stone.

Nightstar's voice surrounded them. "I know you're in here!" He screamed. "Give me those kits!"

Waterdrop heard the kittens whimper. They raced through the passage, the walls gradually growing farther apart. Nightstar's pawsteps thundered close behind them.

Blood roared in Waterdrop's ears. Pain seared her pawpads, and her swollen eye throbbed. Gingerwind's bleeding shoulder sprayed blood on the ground. Nightstar's pawsteps suddenly stopped. Waterdrop skidded to a halt, panting. Gingerwind joined her, and they listened for their leader.

"GIVE ME THE KITS!"

Nighstar exploded from the shadows and flung himself at Gingerwind. Waterdrop gasped as he fell beneath the leader's weight. The bundle fell from his jaws and slid towards Waterdrop. She paused and glanced at Gingerwind. He had pinned Nightstar to the ground and was churning his hind paws against Nightstar's spine.

Waterdrop snatched the kit-bundle and raced down the passage. Warm air flowed from her right, and she turned.

Light stung her eye, and dirt crumbled under her burning paws. She ran faster, charging up into ThunderClan territory.

"Waterdrop?"

Waterdrop skidded to a halt. Robinwhisker was standing there. Her legs were tensed. "Where's the kits?"

Waterdrop gently set down the bundle. The kittens tumbled out, squeaking when the sun hit their tiny eyes.

Robinwhisker gasped. "Thank you!" She ran forward to the kittens. Flashkit, Grasskit, Thornkit and Birdkit dashed forward to meet their mother. Grasskit fell behind, puffing for air. "Wait... for... me!"

Waterdrop nudged the she-kit forward. Grasskit shot her a grateful look and trotted to her mother.

Waterdrop turned to Robinwhisker. "Gingerwind and Nightstar are still in the tunnels. Gingerwind needs help!"

Robinwhisker nodded. "Hold on," she said, and dashed into the bushes. She returned, moments later, followed by Loudstar, Ryestream, and Appleflight, the medicine cat. Loudstar nodded to Waterdrop. "Thank you for saving my kits. We will always be in your debt."

Ryewhisker began herding the kits towards the camp. Rain began to drip through the leaves, quickly soaking the cats.

Waterdrop smiled grimly. "No problem. Now let's help Gingerwind!"

* * *

As Waterdrop led the patrol down the tunnel, she scented blood. Nightstar's voice echoed through their tunnel. "Give up now, or I'll kill you, traitor!"

Waterdrop broke into a run, leading the ThunderClan cats to her friend. They thundered towards Gingerwind and Nightstar. Waterdrop entered the main passage and gasped.

Nightstar had Gingerwind pinned to the ground. Gingerwind was struggling and spitting, but blood pooled around him and his blows were feeble and weak.

Loudstar stepped forward. "Nightstar," he rumbled, "let him go."

Nightstar looked up, anger dominating his face. "No!" he spat.

Gingerwind's paws dropped into the pool of blood. He softly dabbed his paw in his own blood and attempted one last strike. The blood on his paw left a print on Nightstar's neck.

Waterdrop suddenly understood. She hissed, "Let him go! Now!"

Nighstar laughed cruelly. "Not until I kill him."

Waterdrop yowled and raced forward, stretching her claws until they hurt. She left the ground at the last moment, hurling through the air and slamming into her leader.

Nighstar caterwauled in surprise and fell flailing to the stone. Gingerwind scrambled up and limped to the ThunderClan patrol. Appleflight quickly helped him to the passage and guided him outside.

Waterdrop quickly slid under Nightstar's belly, standing up to throw Nightstar into the air. Nightstar neatly landed on his paws and swiped at Waterdrop's wounded eye. Waterdrop dropped to the ground to avoid the blow, but Nightstar's claws scraped her eartips.

Waterdrop hissed and darted a paw to jab at Nightstar's belly, claws extended. Nightstar gasped as the air was pushed out of his body. He hopped forward and dropped on top of Waterdrop.

Waterdrop struggled for air as Nightstar's weight sucked the breath out of her body. She was flipped around, now face-to-face with Nightstar.

The tom bared his teeth. "You ruined my chance of winning!" He yowled.

Waterdrop panted, her eartips stinging, her eye throbbing, and her pawpads burning. "Was it worth it?" she gasped. "All the fighting, killing?"

Nightstar growled, raising a black paw. "Yes, it was. I must ALWAYS win."

He dropped his paw.

"Stop!"

Loudstar raced forward, shoving Nightstar off Waterdrop. He helped her up, gasping, "We need to get out! The rain has eroded the earth around the tunnels. If we don't leave, we'll be trapped!"

Waterdrop nodded, racing down a tunnel. Loudstar followed her, his shoulders brushing the cave walls. Nightstar's pawsteps thundered behind them.

Waterdrop heard the rain pounding on the ground. She gasped for air as she scrambled quickly out of the tunnel and tumbled onto the wet grass.

Loudstar burst out behind her, his haunches missing tufts of fur. He turned around and slammed his large paws onto the earth above the tunnel.

Waterdrop gasped. The earth was giving way, slowly but surely beginning to crumble. Nightstar raced faster, his eyes lit with anger. The tunnel started crumbling faster, chunks of wet earth and grass raining down to block the bottom half of the tunnel entrance. Nightstar howled. "No! I must win!"

He put on a burst of speed and hurtled forward. Waterdrop scrambled to get up. _He's going to escape!_ she thought.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of dirt and mud dropped. It fell on top of the small pile of earth, blocking the tunnel.

Loudstar grunted and shoved the pile, flattening and hardening the dirt.

Nightstar screamed from inside, "Let me out! I have to win!"

Loudstar shook his head. He kept pounding on the pile, making it harder and harder. Waterdrop flopped to the ground. Her eye began to burn under the rain and her pawpads were aching.

Loudstar's voice spoke. "There." Waterdrop raised her head.

The tunnel entrance had been blocked with a thick, hard layer of dirt. Loudstar bounded off and returned, moments later, with a few sticks. He placed them on the entrance, sticking them in the dirt.

Waterdrop groaned and sank back down to the ground. She shut her working eye.

Vaguely, she noticed that she was being carried on Loudstar's shoulders. She sighed and let herself be carried in the darkness of exhaustion.

* * *

"What should we name this little guy?"

Waterdrop purred. Her life was wonderful- she had a loving mate (Gingerwind!) and four beautiful kits- and she had joined ThunderClan. Her old Clan was doing fine- Softsky's daughter, Suncloud, was now leading the Clan.

Waterdrop nudged the little tom-kit. He opened his mouth and yowled softly, his fur prickling up. Gingerwind laughed. "Wow! His fur is all prickled up! Let's name him Pricklekit."

Waterdrop smiled. "That's a great name!"

They named a small red tom-kit Redkit and a silver and blue/gray mottled she-kit Shimmerkit. Finally, there was one kit left.

Waterdrop stared at the kit. It was a small, bright ginger she-kit with silver paws and tailtip.

Gingerwind nudged her. "Do you want me to get Grassfur for you?"

Waterdrop nodded, still looking at her kit. "Yes, please."

Gingerwind returned heartbeats later, followed by Grassfur. The plump tabby she-cat gently nosed each of the kits, smiling.

Waterdrop spoke. "I want you to name the last kit."

Grassfur looked shocked but happy. She glanced at the kitten. She looked back at Waterdrop. "I've got a name!" she announced.

Waterdrop nodded for her to go on.

"I like the name Firekit."

Waterdrop smiled. "Thank you. It's a beautiful name."

Grassfur nodded to her and trotted out of the nursery.

Gingerwind came back in. "So what's her name?"

Waterdrop glanced at him. "Firekit."

Gingerwind poked his head out of the nursery, and yowled for the whole Clan to hear: "Pricklekit, Redkit, Shimmerkit, and Firekit, welcome to ThunderClan!"

Waterdrop blushed. She swatted her mate's haunches with her tail. Gingerwind came back inside and smiled.

Waterdrop glanced at her kits again, becoming more serious. "I will protect these kittens with my life."

Gingerwind nodded, curling up next to her. "So would I."

They stayed like that for a while. Waterdrop felt content. If anyone threatened hers on someone else's kits, she would protect them fiercely. Nothing would ever change that.

 **Yeah?**

 **I'm back from my cruise! I** **probably** **will be posting CHAPTER 1 of my new story today! Yay!**

 **Here are some** _notes_ **:**

 **1\. Any cat sent into the tunnels always dies. Nightstar stalks them, kills them, and then _:GROSS PART:_ eats their carcass. :p**

 **2\. All the warriors following Nightstar (Bluesomething, Pearlgaze, Yarrowstripe, and Icantremeberthename) were sent into the tunnels.**

 **3\. Waterdrop's eye does not work anymore. :(**

 **There we go! Expect Chapter 1 either today or tomorrow! Bai!**

 **-** ** _Cherrystone_**


	5. The Opposite of Hate

The sun was setting over the lake- the sky would be beautiful tonight.

Birds chirped their last songs of the day, and small animals darted to and fro, enjoying the warm sunset rays.

At least they did, until a cat pounced and nabbed three by their tails.

The cat purred in satisfaction and quickly killed the mice. She had a beautiful pelt, black with splashes of orange, red, and yellow. Her face, however, was a different matter.

The cat stood and carried the mice back to the camp, preparing herself for the reaction she would get.

As she emerged from the tunnel and into the quarry, anyone who saw her winced unconciously.

She winced too, and placed her mice on the fresh-kill pile without a word. Embarrassment burned through her as the gazes followed her to the warriors' den.

She settled down, her paws shifting uncomfortably as the cats in the den stopped talking abruptly and moved outside.

A small tear slipped down her face. She curled up and shut her eye.

* * *

"Hey, Flamesplash!"

The she-cat opened her eye. A blurry shape was standing in front of her. She blinked.

"What do you want, Ravenfrost?"

Ravenfrost, a tom a few moons older than her, gently pulled her up. "C'mon, look at the sky!" he murmured.

Flamesplash got up reluctantly. They would be able to see the sky from the camp anyways, since trees blocked the view.

Ravenfrost tugged her out of the camp and through the forest. They wove past the herb garden and old Twoleg nest. Finally, they emerged on a hill overlooking the lake.

Flamesplash halted and stared at the sky. It was colored shades of indigo, orange, and pink that she couldn't have imagined existed. The glowing sun sent streaks of yellow and red to join the mix.

"Wow," she breathed. Ravenfrost sat next to her. "Look at the lake," he whispered.

Flamesplash turned to the lake. It was smooth, undisturbed. The sunset reflected off it, sending rays of color into the territories.

Ravenfrost motioned for her to sit down. He turned to look at her.

"Flamesplash, you know, we've been good friends for a while now, and I thought you're amazing. Other cats might not think that, but I did. Cats might sneer and wince when you walk by, but-"

Flamesplash felt anger flare in her belly. "What do you mean, you _thought_ I was amazing? What's wrong with me now? I haven't changed at all, Ravenfrost!"

Ravenfrost looked hurt, but Flamesplash continued.

"Everyone hates me, don't they? I've seen the ways your friends look at me. They think I'm a monster! I know you do too! You hate me!"

The last sentence was a sob. Flamesplash turned away, tears cascading down her mangled face. She heard Ravenfrost behind her.

"I don't _hate_ you, Flamesplash."

Flamesplash sniffled as she felt Ravenfrost's thick tail wrap around her shoulders. He sat next to her and spoke.

"The reason I _thought_ was because I realized you were more than amazing. You are brave. You're beautiful, inside and out. You're one of my best friends. And if cats can't see that, then they're mouse-brained."

Flamesplash smiled, despite her tears. She turned to look at Ravenfrost. The tom's icy blue eyes were gentle, and his muzzle was curved into a small grin.

Flamesplash's voice shook as she spoke. "But what will the Clan think? They'll think you're a monster, too!"

Ravenfrost's gaze turned stern. "No calling yourself a monster."

Flamesplash glanced at her paws. "But I am," she murmured.

Ravenfrost pressed against her. "No, you're _not_ ," he growled.

Flamesplash sighed. She turned to Ravenfrost. "If you don't hate me, what do you feel about me?"

Ravenfrost turned his gaze to the fading sunset. "The opposite of hate." he said gently.

Flamesplash thought for a moment. "Oh! Um..."

Ravenfrost pulled away. "I know you wouldn't feel the same." he growled.

Flamesplash slid over to him. "I didn't, but I do now," she pleaded. "Please don't leave, Ravenfrost."

Ravenfrost turned to her. His eyes were shining, and his muzzle was turned into a smile. "I won't leave, ever," he promised, pressing against her.

* * *

Flamesplash smelled like rain and wildflowers.

You could still detect the ThunderClan scent under that, but she smelled fresh. _Clean_.

Ravenfrost loved the smell of rain. It was sharp, with a stony tang.

Rain and wildflowers never smelled better.

* * *

Ravenfrost smelled like smoke.

Not enough to choke Flamesplash, but enough to create a pleasant scent.

It made her feel warm, like she was standing in a forest of fire, never burning.

She loved it.

* * *

 **Yay! Fuzzies ;)**

 **SO...**

 **Flamesplash had most of her face torn and mangled by a hawk as a kit. Only one eye works, but the other is clouded over. She can't shut it, so cats get creeped out because her eye never shut, it just stays open.**

 **Ravenfrost is a dark gray tom with white tail stripes, muzzle, and belly. He has paler gray paws and ears and icy blue eyes.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you on Tuesday! (hopefully!)**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	6. As Long As We're Together

"I can't believe you, Pebblefrost! Why don't you want kits?"

"Becase I'm not ready, Lightningberry! We're too young!"

Lightningberry sobbed. "Don't you want kits? Don't you want to be a father?"

Pebblefrost growled. "No! I don't want to be a father! I'm not _ready_!"

Lightningberry opened her mouth in shock. Tears flowed down her face, mixing with the rain.

"I hate you," she whispered.

Pebblefrost's expression turned to one of hurt. "W-what are you saying?"

"I hate you, Pebblefrost! I hate you!" Lightningberry screamed. She sobbed and ran into the trees.

Pebblefrost gazed after her. Hurt pulsed from his heart. She was his mate- she loved him. Why did she say that?

He plodded into camp, his tail hanging in the mud.

"Hey, Pebblefrost, what's wrong?"

"Where's Lightningberry?"

Pebblefrost ignored his clanmates and climbed into the thankfully empty warriors' den.

He let the tears flow now. They burned his scars. The pain couldn't compare to the hurt he was feeling now.

He shut his eyes.

* * *

 _"Hey, Lightningberry, can I talk to you?"_

 _"Yeah. What's up?"_

 _Pebblefrost looked at his paws._

 _"I was thinking last night."_

 _Lightningberry nodded._

 _"And I realized... well, you're beautiful, smart, brave, and... awesome. You won't hesitate in battle, and will always protect your Clanmates."_

 _Lightningberry groaned. "Get to the point, hare-brain!"_

 _Pebblefrost nodded and gulped. "Well... what I'm trying to say is... I like you. Like, really really like you."_

 _Lightningberry sat still, shocked._

 _Pebblefrost shook his head. "It was a lost cause." He began to walk away._

 _Lightningberry stopped him. "No, Pebblefrost, I really really like you, too."_

 _"You... you do?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, I do."_

* * *

"Pebblefrost!"

The shriek tore apart his ears. Pebblefrost shot to his paws.

"Pebblefrost, help me!"

He ran out of the camp, dodging swathes of heather and gorse, slipping on the rain-wetted grass.

"P-pebblefros-t! H-help!"

He leapt over a hill and was facing the falls. Water thundered over the rocks, enlargened by the rain.

"Pebblefrost!"

His gaze turned. Lightningberry was hanging from the cliff's edge, her claws scrabbling at the hard-packed dirt. Rain had loosened the soil, and was making her claws slippery.

She turned to him. Her paws were slipping. "Pebblefrost! I'm slipping!"

He raced towards her, getting pelted by the rain. He plunged a paw to wrap around hers-

-and she fell.

Pebblefrost dove after her, catching up to her and wrapping himself around her, his back facing the water. She shrieked.

Pebblefrost felt a terrible sense of forboding. "I love you," he whispered.

Then they hit the water and the world went black.

* * *

Lightningberry gasped as they hit the water. Coldness sparked in her body, and the kits wiggled and squirmed. Pebblefrost was sinking fast.

She paddled to him, trying to get a grip on his fur as the rapids tore them apart.

Finally, she pulled him up. He was heavy, his fur sodden with water, but he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Lightningberry...?"

Lightningberry purred shakily. Then the pull of the water got stronger.

"The falls!" she screeched. She scrabbled at the walls, hoping to find a crack to hang onto.

Pebblefrost awoke fully. "Lightningberry, hold on!" he yowled over the din. Lightningberry turned, and saw he had floated ahead of her. She struggled diagonally through the water.

The water poured into her mouth, and her fur dragged, getting stuck on rocks.

"Help," she coughed.

Pebblefrost reached out a paw. Lightningberry gasped for air and shoved off of a rock underwater.

She almost made it.

Pebblefrost's claw snagged her pelt, then disappeared.

"Pebblefrost!" she yowled, water pouring into her mouth.

Her mate called something, but she couldn't hear. The roars of the falls deafened her.

"Lightningberry!"

* * *

"Birchsmoke, there's bodies over here!"

Birchsmoke hurried through the trees to her apprentice, muttering.

"You better not be lying, Silentpaw!" she called.

There was a pause. "I'm not lying, Birchsmoke! And- oh! They're still alive!"

Birchsmoke burst onto the riverbank. Her apprentice was crouched by two bodies. Birchsmoke recognized Lightningberry from WindClan, but not the tom.

She quickly pressed her ear against the flank of the tom. A faint breath lifted the fur.

She moved to Lightningberry. The queen's flank was pulsing back and forth quickly. Just in case, Birchsmoke pressed a cheek to her stomach.

"Ow!" she groaned. Something had jabbed at her!

Silentpaw suddenly cried out. "Oh, the tom is waking!"

Birchsmoke turned. The tom was struggling to his paws. His fur was wet, crisscrossed with scars, and new wounds blossomed red.

He struggled to his paws. "Where am I?" he rasped. "Where is Lightningberry?"

Birchsmoke nodded to him. "Greetings. I am Birchsmoke, and this is Silentpaw. You are currently on ThunderClan territory."

The tom stiffened. "What? How?"

Birchsmoke continued. "What's your name? How long have you been here?"

The tom cleared his throat and coughed up a mouthful of water. "My name is Pebblefrost. All I remember watching my mate go over the falls... going after her... and hitting the water."

Birchsmoke nodded and stepped out of the way. "Is this your mate?"

Pebblefrost's eyes lit up at the sight of his mate. "Lightningberry," he croaked.

The queen convulsed, coughing up water. Her pelt was dried.

"Where..." she murmured.

Birchsmoke nodded to Silentpaw. The she-paw quickly helped Lightningberry to her paws.

"Hello. I am Birchsmoke of ThunderClan. Is this your mate?"

Lightningberry nodded. "Yes."

Birchsmoke let them embrace. "Do you remember what happened?" she questioned.

Lightningberry coughed. "I remember going over the falls, and Pebblefrost diving after me," she murmured.

Birchsmoke nodded. "Okay. I think you two should stay with ThunderClan until you're better," she suggested. "Silentpaw will tell your Clan what has happened."

Pebblefrost and Lightningberry nodded. "Okay." Pebblefrost agreed.

Lightningberry smiled. "As long as we're together. Oh, and Pebblefrost, I'm expecting kits."

 **Yay! Drama!**

 **Sorry guys, I was going to post a LVU chapter today, but I just didn't feel like it. SO instead I made this book of one-shots! Yay!**

 **Character descriptions:**

 **Lightningberry- black she-cat with golden mask, red spots. Yellow eyes. WindClan.** **Pebblefrost- dark gray tom with white and silver speckles. Icy blue eyes. WindClan.** **Birchsmoke- tabby and white she-cat with silver paws and tailtip. Green eyes. ThunderClan.** **Silentpaw- pure white she-cat with orange eyes. ThunderClan.**

 **See y'all later! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	7. Mama

She glances around, looking for _them_.

"It's okay now," she murmurs to the kitten.

He looks up at her, his yellow-green eyes bright with curiousity.

She strokes his back. "Don't worry, baby," she whispers. "Mama's here."

The kitten snuggles up to her. His fur is soft. It soothes her.

She curls around him. "Mama's here, baby. Mama's here."

He purrs softly. And she _remembers._

* * *

Flashes of scarlet. Green stained red. Blood blood blood blood blood.

They scream at her. They rip and tear and hurt and kill and

everything is gone.

She is left. They laugh, mock her. Her belly sways, swollen with unborn kits.

They hurt her. They push her and claw her and then it happens all of a sudden.

She screams. Pain pain pain blood blood hurt.

And it's over.

They reach out with their barbed claws, biting and digging into soft, innocent flesh.

All she can hear are their wails of pain.

And then her kit reaches out and begins to feed.

And he purrs.

* * *

She sobs, her body wracked with pain. Why did they kill her kits?

"Why?!" she screams to the sky.

Her kit starts. His tail flicks crossly and he returns to feeding.

She lets the tears fall, fast and hard and guilty.

Voices pound her ears.

"I hear her. When we find her..."

She whimpers and picks her kit up by his scruff. She stands quietly and runs.

She runs out of the territory, into foriegn woods. Her kit sniffles as she runs. Must remember to get something to treat his runny nose.

She sets her kit down in a thicket of brambles. He will be protected.

"Mama'll be right back, sweetie," she whispers.

He looks up at her, his eyes full of trust. "Mama?"

She feels her heart tug. "Yes. Mama _will_ be back. I promise."

He blinks. The he settles into the grass and shuts his eyes.

"I promise, baby. I'll be back."

* * *

He wakes up. Mama's not back yet.

He stands, only to be scraped with barbs. He whimpers and flattens himself against the ground.

He waits for another sun-turn. Then he decides to look for Mama.

He wanders the forest, calling her name. "Mama! Mama!"

Suddenly pain screams through his fur. He turns.

A large cat has his claws hooked in his pelt. "Yer lookin' fer yer Mumma, eh?" he growls.

He blinks. "Y-yes-s. D-do you-u kn-ow wh-er-e sh-e is-s?"

The tomcat smiles. "Of course, dear kitty. Foller me, son."

He blinks. This cat seems nice. He follows.

The tomcat leads him into a clearing. It smells bad. And the grass is unnaturally red.

"W-whe-re's m-my Mama?" he demands.

The cat laughs. "Gordo! Henry! Bring 'er out."

He swallows. That didn't sound right.

And there is his Mama.

She is sobbing and screaming and straining against the toms' grips on her pelt.

"My baby, my baby," she cries. "Let me go, please. I'll give you anything!"

He blinks. "Mama?"

She turns to him. "Oh, my poor Swiftkit. My baby."

The tomcat snarls. "Anything?"

Mama sobs. "Anything to be with my baby. Please!"

The tomcat nods. "Give us yer life. Yer are still a part of SkyClan, which means we haven't destroyed it completly. In return, we'll kill yer son too, so you can be with him in yer wretched StarClan or whatever."

Mama blinks. "And I can meet my children."

He gulps. "M-mama?"

She nods. "I... I agree."

* * *

My poor Swiftkit. My baby. Barely a newborn.

I have to do it. Then I'll see Rainwing and our kittens and my family and the Clan.

And then Swiftkit will join me.

I swallow and raise a paw to my throat. Swiftkit stares at me. "Mama?"

I smile weakly at him. "See you soon, baby," I whisper. I unsheath my claws.

Understanding dawns on his face. "Mama! No! P-pleas-e!"

I feel tears running through my fur and down my neck.

"Bye, baby."

I slit my throat. The pain is unbearable.

The last words I are screamed from my son.

"Mama!"

 **I'm sorry I don't know what I did**

 **:(**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	8. You're Beautiful

"Copperkit! Can you believe it? We're really going to be apprentices!"

Her sister squealed in delight. "I'm so excited! Who you think your mentor will be, Gingerkit?"

Gingerkit shrugged. "I'm hoping for... um... Mossytuft," she admitted.

Copperkit looked shocked. "But... but Mossytuft is really strict!"

Gingerkit nodded. "I know. Who do you want?"

Her sister sighed dreamily. "Swiftrunner."

Gingerkit snorted. Her sister had been mooning over the long-legged tom since she was born.

"Swiftrunner would seem to be a pretty good- oh, hey, Fernstar is jumping up!"

Copperkit jumped up and down, her eyes shining.

Their mother hurried over. "Just _look_ at your pelts!" she muttered and began to wash them.

Gingerkit struggled. "I'm an apprentice!"

A deep voice came from behind them. "It's okay, look beautiful."

Gingerkit spun around. "Orangepelt!" she cried.

Copperkit ran towards him. "Hi, Father!"

Gingerkit glanced at Fernstar. She was waiting for them.

"Papa, Fernstar's waiting for us!" she hissed.

Orangepelt nodded and gently shook Copperkit off. "Let's go!"

Gingerkit trembled with excitement. Who would be her mentor?

Fernstar cleared her throat. "All cats who can catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Gingerkit nodded to her father as he took his place at the base of the rock. The deputy's place.

Fernstar cleared her throat again. "One of my favorite parts of being leader," she said, "is making new apprentices. Gingerkit, please step forward."

Gingerkit gulped and trotted forward, almost tripping on a pebble.

"Gingerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Gingerpaw trembled _I'm really an apprentice!_ her mind shrieked.

Fernstar continued. "Swiftrunner, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Orangepelt, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Gingerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Gingerpaw felt shocked. Copperkit wanted Swiftrunner! Nevertheless, she bounded forward and tapped her nose to Swiftrunner's. "I'll be the best apprentice!" she promised.

Swiftrunner smiled and led her to the edge of the crowd. It was Copperpaw's turn.

"Copperkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you recieve your warrior nae, you will be known as Copperpaw. I ask StarClan to guide over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Gingerpaw saw her sister glance around the crowd. _Please, Fernstar, give her someone good,_ she hoped.

"Copperpaw, I will be your mentor. I have recieved excellent training from Goldenbreeze, and I will be the mentor of Copperpaw. I hope to pass on everything I know to you."

Gingerpaw grinned happily. _Copperpaw got the leader!_

The Clan began to cheer. "Gingerpaw! Copperpaw! Gingerpaw! Copperpaw!"

Gingerpaw grinned at her sister. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Gingerpaw! We're going hunting! Come on!"

Gingerpaw started. "Coming!"

She quickly said goodbye to Berrymist and hurried over to Swiftrunner.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

Swiftrunner began to walk. "Around the lake. Let's go!"

Gingerpaw followed her mentor. They raced through the forest and emerged by the lake.

Swiftrunner turned to her. "I'm going to hunt down there," he explained, pointing his tail. "I have a challenge: catch at _least_ three pieces of prey. Got it?"

Gingerpaw nodded. "Yep. Challenge accepted!"

Swiftrunner smiled at her. "Good luck." He raced off.

Gingerpaw walked to the edge of the lake. She looked down at her reflection.

Her ginger-amber pelt always stayed dull. Copperpaw's fur had gained a shine, and her fur was soft and fluffy. Her eyes shone, and her legs were long and strong.

Gingerpaw, however, had coarse, flat fur. Her eyes were a dull blue-gray and her legs were short.

She sighed. "I wish I could look like Copperpaw." she whispered. Copperpaw turned heads. Toms made bets on who would get her when she was a warrior. Thankfully, Swiftrunner had ignored her sister's beauty and continued with Gingerpaw's training.

Gingerpaw growled and splashed the reflection with her paw. Then she turned and walked away.

* * *

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Gingercreek. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Gingercreek purred and stepped up to lick her leader's shoulder. Fernstar smiled at her.

Gingercreek stepped back into the crowd. She felt irritation squirm inside her. It was the "amazing" Copperpaw's turn.

Copperpaw sauntered forward. Her tail swished through the air, and her eyes were narrowed.

Fernstar began. "I, Fernstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Copperpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Copperpaw's eyes shone with hunger. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Copperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coppershine. StarClan honors your friendlyness and quick wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Gingercreek frowned at her sister's expression. It was filled with greed and hunger.

The Clan cheered. "Gingercreek. Coppershine! Gingercreek. Coppershine!"

Gingercreek winced. The Clan was calling her name with less enthusiasim!

She felt tears rush into her eyes. Clearly, the Clan favored her sister.

"Congratio- hey, are you crying?"

Gingercreek sniffled when she heard her former mentor's voice behind her. "N-no, I'm okay," she answered without turning around.

Swiftrunner stepped in front of her. "Why are you crying? You've become a warrior."

Gingercreek turned away. "It doesn't concern you." she mumbled.

Swiftrunner made her face him again. "Oh, yes it is. I'm your father's best friend, and if it concerns my friend's child, then I want to know. I won't hurt you."

Gingercreek glanced at her sister. She was surrounded by the Clan. She caught Gingercreek's eye and smirked mockingly.

Swiftrunner tapped her shoulder with his tail. "Well?"

Gingercreek shivered. "Can we talk about it by the lake?"

* * *

Swiftrunner nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

When they arrived at the lake, the sun was sinking behind the mountains. Swiftrunner halted and faced Gingercreek. "Tell me."

Gingercreek sniffed. "Coppershine's changed. She used to be honest, and caring, and humble. But now all she cares about are her looks. She's selfish, greedy, and vain."

Once Gingercreek started, she couldn't stop.

"The Clan _clearly_ likes her more than me. I'm just the sister. The ugly, fat sister. I couldn't even _compare_ to her! She's beautiful, and I'm not. Even my parents ignore me!"

Swiftrunner stopped her. "You're not ugly."

Gingercreek felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Do you remember when we went hunting by the lake?"

Swiftrunner nodded.

Gingercreek sniffled. "I looked at myself in the lake that day, and I realized that I'm the ugly one. The fat one. I haven't looked since."

Swiftrunner shook his head. "Look."

He led her over to the water's edge. Gingercreek shut her eyes.

"Please, Gingercreek."

Gingercreek groaned. _I'm going to regret this._ She opened her eyes.

In the lake, a ginger-amber cat stood. Her fur was sleek, her body was curvy, and her legs were long. Her eyes were a bright, vibrant aqua.

"Is... is that... me?" Gingercreek whispered.

Swiftrunner nodded and smiled. "Yes. You see, Gingercreek, you're beautiful, just the way you are."

 **Shout out to my brother for making me feel fat and ugly. Yay.**

 **Anyways... character descriptions:**

 **Gingercreek- ginger-amber she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Swiftrunner- long legged silver and white patched tom with orange eyes.**

 **Coppershine- beautiful amber she-cat with white paws and chest. Pretty green eyes.**

 **PROMPTS!**

 **I need them. Plz. Srsly. Plz.**

 **Up to five characters, an outline/summary. If you have an idea, put it in a review! The fifth reviewer gets a chapter about their character (Ex. If I was the 5th reviewer, there would be a story about Cherrystone.)!**

 **Note: I will not accept anything that could be considered M-rated.**

 **Thanks! I will end this ultra long A/N now! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	9. Maggots

"They... they're beautiful."

"I know."

A slim queen lay in a nest, two kits suckling at her belly. A tom stood next to her.

"Should we name them, Willowpetal?" the tom asked.

Willowpetal shook her head. "No. Let's wait until their eyes are open."

The tom looked down at his kits. One looked like her mother- pale silver with white and gray spots. The other kit was like him, a brown she-kit with a white stripe running down her back, dark brown splotches, and white paws, chest, and muzzle.

"I love you, Willowpetal." he whispered.

"I love you too, Hawkwing."

* * *

"Oh! They're opening their eyes!"

The cry startled her. Brightness burned her eyes. She whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Come on, dearest, open your eyes. Come on."

She heard the voice again, calmer and soothing. _O-okay_ , she thought. Then she opened her eyes.

"O-oh my! Hawkwing...?"

She blinked. Her feeder was on her side next to her, looking at her in concern. A bundle of fuzz was pressed against her- she gently shoved the bundle, and it turned it's head to show brilliant blue eyes.

A rustling behind her. She turned. A massive tom was standing by them.

"StarClan's kits, this one is ugly."

A sharp pang made her cry out. Something warm trickled down her back.

"Hawkwing!"

"What? Let's name this little princess."

The feeder huffed. "What about Lakekit?"

The tom- Hawkwing- nodded. "And for the ugly runt?"

She trembled. _Please don't hurt me again_.

The feeder's expression softened. "Beechkit," she murmured.

The tom snorted violently. "She doesn't deserve a name. She's Maggotkit."

"But-"

The tom swiped at the feeder. Red lines appeared in her soft fur, and streaks of crimson ran onto her.

"Okay," the feeder whispered.

She blinked. Was she Maggotkit?

The tom left. The feeder began to lick the stinging pain on her back.

"Oh Maggotkit," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Hey, no-eyes!"

Maggotkit whimpered. The harsh jibes from the other kits stung her like thorns. She turned around.

Ashkit was facing her, with his friends Berrykit and Minnowkit behind him.

"Why don't you die? You're a monster with those eyes, and you have a speaking problem." Ashkt taunted.

Maggotkit jumped, as if the words had actually burned her. "M-my m-mother s-sa-says th-that I-i'm th-the p-prett-iest k-k-kit in th-the n-nursery a-and th-at th-there's noth-ing wro-wrong wi-th m-my voi-ce!"

Ashkit laughed cruelly. "Fat chance," he snarled. "Ugly."

Maggotkit felt tears run down her face. She raced past the toms, sobbing. Berrykit flashed out a paw and scraped her flank. Maggotkit gasped. "O-ow!"

She ran into the nursery and dove into her nest, crying.

A soft voice came from the right. "Oh, dear, what's the matter?"

Maggotkit lifted her head. Her mother, Willowpetal, was sitting next to her.

"O-oh, Ma-ma, th-the to-ms s-said I-i'm u-ugly a-and a-a m-mons-ter an-d I-I sh-should d-ie!" she wailed.

Willowpetal sighed and began to lick her daughter's scratches. "My dear, you must understand that cats can be mean. But you did a good thing, telling me," she added. "I'll go talk to Creekstar. Stay here."

Maggotkit watched her mother leave. As soon as she left, Lakekit emerged from the shadows. "M-maggotkit?"

Maggotkit winced at her name. "Y-yes, La-lakekit?"

Her sister curled up next to her. "Are you okay? Would you like me to get some comfrey?"

Maggotkit nodded. "Y-yes p-plea-se."

Lakekit nodded and left. The nursery was empty.

Suddenly, Ashkit, Berrykit, and Minnowkit entered. "Thought you would tell on us, huh?" Minnowkit sneered.

Berrykit snickered. "It's a wonder her mother understood her!"

Ashkit looked concerned. "Guys," he warned.

Minnowkit flicked him with his tail. "You should just die. You're ugly and stupid and you can't talk right. You'll never fit it, frog-dirt."

Berrykit checked outside. "Coast is clear," he reported.

Ashkit shook his head. "Minnowkit-"

Minnowkit shoved him, hard, to the ground. "We're here to get rid of you," he snarled. "You'll never fit in, so consider this a favor."

Maggotkit gasped as Minnowkit flung himself at her. The tom began to rip his claws through her pelt.

"H-help!" she wailed. Minnowkit dealt a harsh scratch to her muzzle.

Ashkit groaned from the ground. Blood pooled from a deep scratch on his shoulder.

Maggotkit writhed. "L-let m-me g-o!" she spat.

Minnowkit flashed down a paw and held it up to her neck.

Maggotkit froze. "P-plea-se," she begged.

Minnowkit giggled. "Bye, bye, monster."

"Stop it!"

Minnowkit's weight lifted off of her. Maggotkit scrambled to her paws. Lakekit was tussling with Minnowkit. Her sister's eyes were lit with a fearsome fire. "Stop hurting her!" she snarled. "Or else I'll throw you in the river!"

Ashkit whimpered from the ground. The pool of blood was large now.

Maggotkit hurried over to him. "Ashkit? Ashkit!"

Ashkit groaned and rolled over. A large wound on his shoulder was pulsing blood.

"Hold on, Ashkit," she pleaded. "I'll get Dapplelight!"

Berrykit blocked the entrance. "No you're not!"

"What's going on- Lakekit! _Ashkit_!"

Ashkit's mother, Splashfang, had entered the nursery.

"Get away from my son!" she snapped at Maggotkit. "Dapplelight!"

The medicine cat burst into the den.

"What's going on?"

Her gaze fell on Ashkit, Splashfang, and Maggotkit.

"Oh no! Lakekit!"

Maggotkit's sister broke free of Minnowkit. "Yes?"

Dapplelight pushed her paws against the flow of blood pulsing from Ashkit's shoulder. "Get me cobwebs, marigold, and comfrey! And thyme!"

Lakekit raced off. Maggotkit peered over Splashfang's whipping tail. Ashkit's chest was rising and falling slowly, and the bloodflow had slowed considerably.

"Maggotkit, good ne-What happened?!"

Willowpetal was back.

Maggot rushed up to her and told her about Minnowkit shoving Ashkit to the ground, trying to kill her, and Lakekit saving her.

Willowpetal narrowed her eyes at Berrykit and Minnowkit. "You two. Here. _Now_."

Maggotkit turned away. Dapplelight was breathing fast, and pumping on Ashkit's chest. "Stay with me!" she mumbled.

"I'm back!" Lakekit emerged from outside. She was carrying a wad of herbs in her mouth.

Dapplelight snatched them from her. She deftly plastered on a poultice. Maggotkit breathed a sigh of relief as the blood stopped flowing.

Dapplelight stood. "He's _very_ weak from bloodloss," she warned Splashfang. "So let him rest. No playing or running around. If he needs to move, pick him up and carry him."

Willowpetal's tail wrapped around her. "Don't worry," she growled. "I'll make sure Berrykit and Minnowkit get what they deserve."

* * *

Maggotpaw took a deep breath. It was time.

Ashpaw stood beside her. He smiled at her, then turned to face Hawkstar.

Maggotpaw flinched when he glared at her.

"I'm here to make two new warriors," he announced. "Ashpaw, step forward."

Maggotpaw smiled at her friend. Hawkstar performed the ceremony. "I name you Ashtail. StarClan honors your bravery and intellegence, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Maggotpaw gulped.

"Maggotpaw, step forward."

Maggotpaw took a few nervous steps forward.

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes at her. "You will be known as Maggotdirt. StarClan thinks you are dirt. We hate you."

Maggotdirt felt tears pool in her eyes. How could he be so cruel?

"No, we don't!"

Hawkstar's head snapped to the side. "Willowpetal?"

Maggotdirt looked at her mother. Bones showed through her pelt.

Lakebreeze joined her. "I don't hate her, _father_."

Ashtail stepped beside them.

Maggotdirt felt her heart warm. These cats cared for her.

Willowpetal turned to her. "Maggotdirt," she croaked, "I ask StarClan to look down on you. You will be stripped of your name and be given one worthy of StarClan."

Maggotdirt gulped.

"StarClan, please look at my daughter. I will rename her, so she has a name as beautiful as she is."

Hawkstar screeched. "Stop!"

Willowpetal continued. "StarClan, this cat's name will be Beechsplash. Please honor her kindness and honesty and welcome her as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Beechsplash gasped. "I-it's bea-beautiful," she stuttered.

Hawkstar snarled. "Minnowfur, take care of these fools."

Beechsplash turned. Her childhood tormentor was back.

Minnowfur smiled at her. He sprung at Lakebreeze. Her sister fell, flailing, under his paws.

"N-no! St-op!"

Minnowfur laughed, then slashed his claws across Lakebreeze's throat. The medicine cat apprentice fell, dead, to the ground.

"N-no!"

Minnowfur pounced on Willowpetal. The elder fell with a sharp cry. Beechsplash felt tears stream down her face at the crack of bone.

Ashtail crouched. Minnowfur laughed and ran towards him. Ashfur shook his head, then leapt straight over his old friend. He landed beside Beechsplash.

"Let's go!" he yowled. He shoved Beechspash towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't!"

Minnowfur sprang from the rock. He landed on Ashtail, quickly ending his life with a sharp bite to the throat.

Beechsplash sobbed. "P-please, M-minnowf-fur!"

Minnowfur laughed. His paw flashed towards her throat.

A flash of pain, and the world went black.

* * *

 **So yeah.**

 **Thanks to Thunderandshadowcats for the prompt! Sorry if it didn't turn out how you wanted, Red :)**

 **Character description!**

 **Beechsplash/Maggotdirt- brown she-cat with dark splotches on her back, white paws, muzzle, belly, tailtip, and stripe down back. Milky, very pale gray eyes.**

 **So yeah! I'm going on vacation on Wednesday, but I'll update either LVU or this. Yay!**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	10. Strange

"Strangefoot! Patrol!"

Strangefoot quickly said goodbye to his mother and limped over to the deputy.

"You're on a hunting patrol, since you can't really _move_ with that abnormality." Blueblaze snarled.

Strangefoot nodded weakly. "Yes, Blueblaze."

He looked up to the path leading into the gorge. The small forms of Adderstripe, Sunclaw, and Iriswing were waiting.

He took a deep breath and began the painful walk across the gorge. His twisted foot ached by the time he reached his patrol.

"About time," Adderstripe growled. Sunclaw frowned at him.

"Sorry," he panted. Iriswing smiled sympathetically.

The cats went out. Once they were deep into the woods, Adderstripe halted. "We'll split up," he ordered. "Sunclaw, with me. Let's go."

Iriswing turned to him. Her unusual red pelt glowed in the sunlight. "Should we hunt together?" she suggested shyly.

Strangefoot nodded. "Yeah. We'll work together!"

Iriswing smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

"Well, well. The freak actually caught something."

Strangefoot winced at Blueblaze's remark. Iriswing pressed against him. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Hey, Iriswing! Don't hang with the freak. Come join us!"

Strangefoot turned. Blueblaze's brother, Shadeclaw, was eating a plump squirrel with his sister, Mistwhisper.

Iriswing's eyes narrowed. "No," she called back. "And Strangefoot isn't a freak."

Strangefoot shook his head. "It's fine," he reassured.

Iriswing turned away reluctantly. "If you say so," she mumbled.

Strangefoot hobbled over to the freshkill pile. "Look, there's a starling. Do you want it?"

Iriswing shook her head. "Sorry. I need to get back to my housefolk. See you tomorrow."

Strangefoot glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting. "Okay."

Iriswing licked his cheek, then turned and bounded up the path.

"You'll never get her, you know."

Shadeclaw's voice came from behind him. Strangefoot turned. "W-what?"

Shadeclaw laughed. "You like Iriswing," he mused. "But you don't deserve her beauty."

Strangefoot winced. "Um..."

Shadeclaw continued. "I'm handsome. I'll get her." His eyes turned dark. "If you win her over, I'll kill you."

Strangefoot gasped.

"What's going on? Shadeclaw?"

"O-oh, hi, M-Morningstar."

Strangefoot turned. His leader was staring at Shadeclaw.

Her gaze darted to him. "Walk with me, Strangefoot."

Strangefoot shrugged and began to limp alongside her.

Once they reached the forest, Morningstar sat on a patch of moss. "Strangefoot, I know you're barely out of your apprenticeship. How are you?"

Strangefoot smiled weakly. "Great."

Morningstar's eyes narrowed. "Really?" she pressed.

Strangefoot nodded. "Yep."

Morningstar smiled at him. "Good. I've noticed that you're hanging around Iriswing a lot... she's very pretty."

Strangefoot blushed. "Y-yes, she i-is," he stuttered.

Morningstar's grin widened. "Good job today." she murmured. She turned tail and disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

"Hey, Strangefoot!"

Strangefoot turned. Iriswing was bounding down the path. Her white-striped pelt gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey," he greeted.

Suddenly, he was shoved aside. Shadeclaw stood where he had been heartbeats later.

"Iriswing?" the tom asked nervously. "D-do you want to share a finch with me?"

Iriswing blinked. "Oh, um, sure," she mumbled.

Shadeclaw smiled. "Great!" He wrapped his tail around Iriswing's shoulders. He glanced back at Strangefoot. _Quit it_ , his look seemed to say.

Strangefoot sighed. _You can't win them all_.

* * *

Gradually, Iriswing hung out with Shadeclaw, Blueblaze, and Mistwhisper more and more.

After a nice walk through the forest, Strangefoot was looking for his friend.

"Strangefoot! Strangefoot!"

Strangefoot turned. Iriswing was hurrying towards him. _Is it just me, or does she look fat_?

"Strangefoot! I have the best news!" she gasped.

Strangefoot smiled. "What is it?"

Iriswing glanced around, then leaned forwards to whisper in Strangefoot's ear.

"I'm expecting kits."

Strangefoot's heart dropped. He gasped for a breath, managing to croak out a "congratulations" before tottering off.

His heart was shattered.

 **-Epilogue-**

Iriswing eventually gave birth to four beautiful kits- Curlkit, Redkit, Ashkit, and Brightkit.

Strangefoot grew bitter, and became a mass murderer. His plot was discovered, and he was banished from SkyClan.

After his banishment, he killed Mistwhisper, Shadeclaw, and Blueblaze. A group of warriors, including Strangefoot's mother, Daisyfur, was sent to "dispatch" him. He took out one warrior, Sunclaw, but succumbed to the claws of his former Clanmates.

He went to the Dark Forest and fought with them in the Great Battle. He was killed by a warrior of WindClan.

* * *

 **So yeah.**

 **It is 12:23 am right now.**

 **Thanks to** **Frost On Gentle Willow** **for the prompt! Strangefoot belongs to her.**

 **Descriptions:**

 **Strangefoot- cream tom with splayed legs and a twisted paw. Sky-blue eyes.**

 **Iriswing- dark red she-cat with white tabby stripes. Green eyes.**

 **Shadeclaw- black tom with blue/gray tabby stripes. Yellow eyes.**

 _ **I need more prompts plz plz plz**_

 **I have the next two chapters planned. And remember: 5th reviewer gets a story about their Warriors character!**

 **Bai!**

 **-** ** _A very tired Cherrystone_**


	11. Crystal Eyes

Gold skies and silver clouds covered the dream.

Crowblaze bounded through the clouds, the silver catching at her paws like brambles. Drops of burning rain fell onto her pelt.

She hissed at the pain, and blinked again.

 _Lost in skies of powdered gold_  
 _Caught in clouds of silver ropes_  
 _Showered by the empty hopes_  
 _As I tumble down, falling fast to the ground_

Now she was in a rotting forest. She looked down at herself. She was a tree.

The sunlight suddenly disappeared, making the forest disappear into darkness. Crowblaze's body began to shrink and wither.

A faceless cat padded out of the shadows. It stretched out a claw and began peeling off Crowblaze's bark.

Crowblaze opened her mouth to thank the cat, but the tree disappeared and she fell through the gold sky and silver clouds.

The clouds grabbed at her legs as if to say, _Stay with us._

Vibrations painfully traveled up and down her spine, making her scream.

She woke with a start.

 _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark_  
 _Because nothing grows when it is dark_  
 _In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear_  
 _I see it all so clear_

* * *

She was made of crystal. Blood was seeping out her paws, mixing with the rainbow of colors on the cloud.

The cloud disappeared, and Crowblaze fell onto a beach of black sand.

The sand began to pour into the ocean, pulling Crowblaze with it.

 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And feel the tones that tremble down your spine_  
 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And let your colours bleed and blend with mine_

She scrambled at the ground, only to have it disintegrate under her claws.

Her pelt was washed with coldness, and her fur turned a solid black.

She let go.

Sand flashed past her, the same color as her pelt.

 _Making waves in pitch black sand_  
 _Feel the salt dance on my hands_  
 _Raw and charcoal coloured thighs feel so cold_  
 _And my skin feels so paper-thin_

Her fur began to tighten on her skin. She wailed in pain, claws slashing at the fast-moving sand.

The faceless cat appeared again. It stretched out it's claws and cut them down her fur. The pain left.

Crowblaze gasped in relief. The cat moved its head to look at her. It had eyes- a beautiful clear color.

 _I know I'll wither so peel away the bark_  
 _Because nothing grows when it is dark_  
 _In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear_  
 _I see it all so clear_

Colors poured from the cat's pelt. Crowblaze gasped as color began to drip from her fur. The cat reached out a white paw and splashed the colors together, making a rainbow on the sand.

Crowblaze touched the colors. They bled together, become bigger and bigger, making a wave of color and sand.

She blinked. The sun was gone, as well as the crystal-eyed cat. Crowblaze's pelt felt like ice.

The wave crashed down on her, a mix of black and red and orange and yellow and green and blue and purple.

She opened her eyes with a start. A thought formed in her mind. She knew what to do.

* * *

In the next dream, her pelt was silver.

She was surrounded by cats, all looking at her.

The crystal-eyed cat emerged from the crowd, it's face split into a brand-new smile.

 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And feel the tones that tremble down your spine_  
 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And let your colours bleed and blend with mine_

Crowblaze blinked in surprise. The cat touched the ground.

A hole appeared in the blue grass.

Crowblaze crept forward and gazed into the pool.

A tiny body lay in a clearing, lit with sunlight. A rainbow of flowers surrounded the body, and as she watched, a cat entered the clearing. The cat jumped in shock, then sank to its belly and wailed.

 _But I'm okay in see-through skin_  
 _I forgive what is within_  
 _Because I'm in this house_  
 _I'm in this home_  
 _All my time_

Crowblaze felt the crystal-eyed cat tap her shoulder. She turned.

The cat was floating in the air, and colors were pouring from its pelt. Crowblaze gasped as the ground fell away from her paws, and she was floating in the gold sky with silver clouds.

The cat smiled at her, the flicked its paws.

The color shot towards Crowblaze. She gasped as they entered her chest, and memories flashed before her eyes.

Black sand surrounded her. Colors formed in a wave. Bark was falling from her fur. Silver mist was tugging at her paws, and she was falling. Hot rain burned her pelt.

She struggled to open her eyes. The crystal-eyed cat was a dull white color now, and its eyes were closed.

Then color flared from Crowblaze's chest, and she screamed as burning vibrations echoed down her spine. The crystal-eyed cat shook as the color poured into it's body, and it's eyes opened to show a bright, clear color.

Crowblaze trembled as the color returned to the crystal-eyed cat. The cat smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you."

 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And feel the tones that tremble down your spine_  
 _Cover your crystal eyes_  
 _And let your colors bleed and blend with mine_

The cat's voice was soft and quiet, but raspy from years of disuse.

Crowblaze smiled as well. She blinked warmly, hoping to say _you're welcome_ without saying anything.

The cat nodded once, then covered it's eyes with it's paws.

Crowblaze opened her eyes with a start. She was lying in the clearing, and the other cat was sobbing at her flank.

She sat up with a jump. The cat started. "C-crowkit?" it croaked.

Crowblaze blinked. The cat sobbed again, then crawled forward and wrapped it's paws around her.

Crowblaze looked up to the sky. The trees around them were shedding bark, and the sun seemed to wink at her with crystal eyes.

* * *

 **i don't know what i did here**


	12. Grass

"Cats of StormClan, join me for a Clan meeting!"

Grassheart trotted to the small clearing where meetings were held. His friend, (and crush) Soulpaw, followed him and sat beside him. A cold breeze rippled the grass.

Soulpaw shivered. "I'm so cold!" She pressed against Grassheart.

Grassheart felt himself blush, and his pelt felt hot. His friend, Shadetuft, winked at him from across the clearing. Grassheart shot him a glare, and Shadetuft winced.

Breezestar flicked her tail and began speaking. "Clanmates, we have been facing threats from MarshClan. Are there any suggestions to what we can do?"

Grassheart blinked in surprise. Why would Breezestar ask for assistance?

A voice called down from the top of the hollow. "You could try to survive."

Soulpaw's head turned. Grassheart followed her gaze.

A massive group of MarshClan warriors, led by Sunstar, was standing at the top of the hollow.

Soulpaw bristled. Grassheart wrapped his tail around her back.

Breezestar's fur was fluffed up. She opened and closed her mouth, then whispered "StarClan, help us."

Grassheart felt Soulpaw tremble as Sunstar led his warriors into the clearing, blocking the entrance.

Breezestar quietly moved forward. "W-what do you want, Sunstar?"

Grassheart felt his heart jump as Sunstar spoke. "Your Clan as slaves, and my daughter."

Grassheart turned to Breezestar. His leader was stuttering, her dark gray fur puffed up to twice its size.

Sunstar raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree? You won't have to fight."

 _Please, Breezestar. Just agree. It would be better than-_

"No. W-we don't agree."

Grassheart gasped as Breezestar spoke. His leader was visibly trembling, and her eyes were wide with fear.

Sunstar shrugged, a dark malice forming in his orange eyes. "Okay. MarshClan, attack!"

Soulpaw disappeared from his side and darted into the crowd of attacking MarshClan warriors. Grassheart raced after her. "Soulpaw!"

His Clan rushed forward with fearful battle cries, only to be knocked down by the wave of MarshClan warriors. Grassheart leapt over, ducked under, and rolled on top of several MarshClanners.

Soulpaw's cream pelt flashed in front of him. She was trying to get to the nursery.

Grassheart shoved past a large MarshClan warrior and ran over to her. "What're you doing?" he hissed.

Soulpaw turned to him, her beautiful blue eyes wide with distress. "I have to protect this Clan from my father!" she gasped before disappearing again.

Grassheart paused. _Her father? That means that-_

A large weight barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Grassheart gasped as claws raked his flank. He kicked out, growling in satisfaction as his opponent thumped to the ground.

Grassheart scrambled to his paws and struggled through the knots of battling warriors. He stepped on a bundle of fur and looked down.

"Shadetuft!" he gasped. His friend was breathing shallowly, but blood pulsed from a long slice in his belly.

"G-grassheart?" he whispered slowly. Grassheart gently wiped blood from his friend's pelt. "I'm here, my friend."

Shadetuft coughed, splattering the ground with blood. "Thank you for being a great friend," he rasped. "See you in StarClan, buddy."

Grassheart felt tears well in his eyes. "Shadetuft! No! Don't go," he pleaded. It was too late. Shadetuft's breathing eased and blood stopped pouring from his belly.

Grassheart sniffled, then turned away. A MarshClan warrior was barreling towards him.

Grassheart crouched, then sprung and landed squarely on the warrior's back. She hissed, batting at him weakly.

Grassheart bent down to whisper in her ear. "You killed my friend, you dung-faced snakes!" He dug his claws into her shoulders.

She howled in pain and bucked wildly. Grassheart gasped as she fell over, crushing her under him. He struggled, starting to suffocate under the weight of fur and muscle pressing into his mouth and nose.

The weight disappeared. Grassheart coughed, spitting out ginger hairs. A familiar cream paw helped him to his feet.

"Come on!" Soulpaw hissed. "We're evacuating the elders and kits to the One-Bridge!"

Grassheart struggled to his paw and followed his crush through the battling warriors. Most of the cats had disappeared, either battling in the forest or lying on the ground, dead or dying.

Soulpaw's cream pelt disappeared into the ripped-up nursery. Grassheart followed.

One of the queens, Goldenspring, lay dead just inside. Her once-pretty fur was clotted with dark blood.

Soulpaw tugged him past the body. "Hurry! The next wave is coming!"

Cold dread crept into Grassheart's bones. "N-next wave?"

Soulpaw nodded. "Yes. Now hurry!"

Grassheart follow her to the back to the nursery. A queen, Icesong, crept forward, followed by hers and Goldenspring's kits.

Soulpaw began to tear away the grass at the edge of the nursery. Grassheart crept forward. A small hole opened up, growing bigger as Soulpaw dug.

Icesong led the kits forward. "Come on, dears," she whispered.

Soulpaw stood back. The hole was now big enough to hold at least four warriors.

"What're we going to do with this?" he demanded.

Soulpaw glared at him. "Follow me!" she ordered.

Icesong led the kits into the hole. Grassheart followed, gasping when he realized it wasn't just a hole- it was a _tunnel_.

Soulpaw's cream pelt glowed in the dim tunnel light. She led them through the tunnel, guiding them through the darkness.

Grassheart winced whenever he heard a distant shriek, or a body thumping against the earth.

Fresh air drifted past his nose. He saw light ahead, and grass.

Soulpaw bounded out. Grassheart followed Icesong and the kits, who were squeaking loudly.

Grassheart gasped. They were on the border, near the One-Bridge. MarshClan scent swamped the area, as dank as the marsh they lived in.

Soulpaw ushered Icesong and the kits into the ancient redwood crossing the border river. Icesong's orange eyes glowed in fear.

A growl sounded from the bushes. A few MarshClan warriors stumbled out, cursing at the tussocks of grass.

The leading warrior, a she-cat named Lightningleap, strutted forward. "Where d'you think you're going?"

Soulpaw smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled. "I'm lost. Can you help me find my Clan?"

Lightningleap laughed cruelly. "You mean StarClan? Sure, just let me kill you."

Grassheart stepped in front of the redwood, trying to hide Icesong and the kits.

Lightningleap called her warriors forward. "MarshClan warriors, attack!"

Grassheart took a deep breath and sprung forward.

* * *

Soulpaw yowled a battle cry and barreled into Lightningleap. The she-cat growled, her silver fur fluffing up, and tumbled to the ground.

Soulpaw quickly swiped at her ears, purring in satisfaction when her claws drew blood.

Lightningleap hissed and kicked upward, sending Soulpaw flying. Soulpaw gasped as she hit the ground hard.

Lightningleap landed on top of her. Her smelly breath clouded Soulpaw's muzzle.

"Just come with us," Lightningleap breathed. "Sunstar's your father, anyway."

Soulpaw struggled, swiping at Lightningleap's pelt. She spotted Grassheart fighting valiantly against two warriors, his black pelt bushed up, and his yellow stripes covered in blood, making them a dull crimson.

Soulpaw wheezed as Lightningleap pushed her into the ground. "Surrender," she warned.

Soulpaw struggled against her. "Never!"

Lightningleap raised her paw, claws extended. "Do you surrender?" she asked.

Soulpaw shook her head.

Lightningleap plunged her claws downward.

"Lightningleap!"

Soulpaw gasped as the she-cat's weight disappeared. She scrambled to her paws and backed towards Grassheart.

Lightningleap lay on the ground, her tailtip dragging in the border stream. Her head was hanging at an awkward angle, and her eyes were still wide with fear.

A dark cream pelt rose from her body and turned to face her.

"Hello, my daughter."

* * *

Grassheart kicked away a warrior, and turned. Soulpaw was standing still, her pelt sticking up in clumps. Fear-scent pulsed from her pelt.

Sunstar blinked at him. "Hello."

Soulpaw's fur shook. "W-why did you kill her?"

Grassheart glanced around. Lightningleap's body lay beside the river, her tail tugged at by the water.

Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "She was in the way. She would've killed you. She was always weak, anyways."

Grassheart growled. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Sunstar smiled creepily. "To get my daughter back."

Grassheart turned to Soulpaw. The small cream she-cat was trembling fiercely.

"W-what do you mean? Who is your daughter?"

Soulpaw turned to him, tears dripping down her fur. "I-I am, Grassheart. I-'m the r-royal of Mar- MarshClan."

Grassheart felt shock freeze his muscles. _S-soulpaw's the royal? How?!_

Sunstar laughed. "Now that we're all caught up, give me the royal. Now."

Soulpaw blinked quickly. "B-bye, Grasshe-heart." She stepped forward.

Grassheart sprung forward to stop her. "Soulpaw, wait! Where would you be happier?"

Soulpaw turned to him. "With StormClan, of course," she said quietly. "but I must join MarshClan. If I don't, they will kill everyone I love."

Grassheart felt his pelt warm up. "Wouldn't StarClan be better?" he pleaded. "With me? And the rest of StormClan?"

Sunstar snarled behind him. "Soulpaw, let's go."

Soulpaw blinked at Grassheart. "Okay," she whispered.

Grassheart let her go past him. He felt his pelt turn cool again, and fought to regain his composure.

Sunstar purred smoothly. "Good girl."

Soulpaw's face scrunched up into a snarl. "Not at all!" She quickly clawed her father's muzzle and leapt back.

Grassheart felt fear burst his heart as Sunstar slowly turned to him, blood dripping softly from his muzzle.

"You did this," he growled. "She needs to be with her birth Clan! She's the royal! She must become leader!"

Soulpaw backed towards Grassheart. "No, I don't," she murmured.

Sunstar wobbled forward, his paws dragging at the grass. "It's your fault."

Grassheart hissed at him.

Sunstar chuckled darkly and sprang.

Grassheart yowled and jumped on top of Sunstar. The leader thumped to the ground. Grassheart quickly sliced his hind claws down Sunstar's spine.

Sunstar roared and bucked him off. Grassheart sprung back as the leader stood, blood dripping down his pelt.

Sunstar lunged forward, clumsily swiping at Grassheart's legs. Grassheart effortlessly leapt out of the way and dropped neatly onto the leader's back, pinning him.

Sunstar writhed weakly. Grassheart pushed his muzzle into the soil. "Surrender."

Sunstar struggled for a few more heartbeats, then lay still.

Grassheart grinned in triumph and stepped off the leader.

"Grassheart, no-"

Grassheart gasped as Sunstar leapt forward, claws outstretched. He was frozen with shock.

Pain exploded from his throat. Sunstar growled in satisfaction and stepped back. Grassheart fell to the ground.

Soulpaw darted to his side. "Grassheart! No!"

Grassheart coughed, pain flaring from his throat. He was aware of blood pooling around him, soaking into his fur and staining the grass. "Soulpaw," he rasped.

Soulpaw nuzzled his cheek. "Please don't leave me, Grassheart."

Grassheart blinked. Shadetuft was crouched beside him with a smile on his face.

"Soulpaw, I have to go. Shadetuft and the rest of StormClan are waiting for me."

Soulpaw wailed. "I can't lose you too!"

Grassheart felt Shadetuft tugging on his spirit. Blackness clouded the edges of his vision.

"G-goodbye, Sou-soulpaw. I-I love y-you."

He let himself go.

* * *

 **:(**

 **Okay, first off: last chapter's song as Crystals by Of Monsters And Men. I don't own it. Second: Thanks to XxLancenxX for the prompt! She owns Grassheart, Soulpaw, and Sunstar.**

 **Some explanation: A Royal is the first born, first generation of a leader. Let's say Examplestar doesn't have a mate or kits. That means there is no royal. The first-born or only kit in the litter is the royal.**

 **Descriptions:**

 **Grassheart- black tom with yellow stripe, yellow eyes.**

 **Soulpaw- very pretty cream she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Sorry if I got this wrong, Lancen! :p)**

 **Sunstar- dark cream tom with orange eyes. (Sorry if this is wrong again :P)**

 **Sunstar is in MarshClan, while Soulpaw and Grassheart were in StormClan.**

 **I don't need any prompts for now. I've got the next two chapters covered, so I'll tell you guys when I need 'em. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	13. Waves

Ripplestep stretched and yawned. He sleepily padded out of the warriors' den to greet the sunrise.

"Hello, Ripplestep."

Ripplestep turned around. Ambermist, the deputy, was sitting behind him. Her green eyes were narrowed thoughtfully, and she stared out at the ocean in fierce concentration.

"Hi, Ambermist. How are you?" Ripplestep replied. The deputy didn't answer.

"Ambermist! I need to discuss something with you."

Ripplestep nodded to Ambermist as she padded away, then turned his gaze to the ocean.

The white-tipped waves washed gently against the shore. Crabs scuttled in and out of the sand, hounded by the seagulls floating above them.

"OceanClan is doing well," Ripplestep sighed happily.

"Yes, we are."

Ripplestep whirred around, almost tumbling off the cliff and into the sand below. A pretty tabby she-cat was standing behind him.

"Hi, Sandstripe." he purred. "How are the kits?"

Sandstripe trotted forward and licked his cheek. "They're asleep, thankfully. They were up last night, keeping everyone awake!"

Ripplestep wrapped his tail around hers. "Did that annoy Saltclaw?" he questioned.

Sandstripe purred. "Oh, yes!"

Ripplestep smiled happily and pressed his cheek against his mate's. She smiled and stood up. "Do you want to see the kits?"

Ripplestep nodded. "Yes, please."

Sandstripe led him to the nursery cave. It was dark and warm inside. A white pelt glowed near the entrance. "Your kits were finally quiet." came Saltclaw's voice.

Sandstripe rolled her eyes and led Ripplestep over to her nest. Three tiny bundles tumbled in the moss, playfighting.

"Hello, kittens," Ripplestep greeted quietly. A tiny tabby and white she-kit tapped his nose with thorn-sharp claws.

Sandstripe gently pushed her back. "I still haven't named them. Shall we do it now?"

Ripplestep nodded. "Sure."

Sandstripe settled down in the nest, drawing the kits close with her tail. She licked a tuft of fur down on a blue-gray tom. "I was thinking Bluekit for this one."

The tom turned suddenly, catching Ripplestep with handsome, sky-blue eyes.

Ripplestep sat down next to her. "That's a good name. How about this little guy?"

The small tom-kit was an exact replica of Ripplestep. Sandstripe gazed at the kit. "I want to name him after you."

Ripplestep nodded. "Bluekit and Ripplekit," he relayed. "What about Driftkit for the she-kit?"

Sandstripe purred. "It's perfect. Welcome to OceanClan, Bluekit, Ripplekit, and Driftkit."

Ripplestep licked his mates cheek. "I'm going to go patrol," he murmured.

Sandstripe nodded drowsily, her eyes starting to shut.

Ripplestep padded outside. Sun blinded him momentarily. When he could see again, Ambermist had cats crowding around her.

"Crabclaw and Salmonfur, each lead a hunting patrol." she ordered as he walked up. "There you are, Ripplestep. Lead a border patrol with... Dustleap and Swiftspring."

Ripplestep nodded to the two cats and led them out of camp. Dustleap shook out his tan fur and sent specks of sand tumbling to the ground. "Darn sand," he muttered.

Ripplestep turned to him. "Let's check the cliff border."

Dustleap nodded. "I'm fine with that."

Swiftspring blinked. "Sure."

Ripplestep quickly bounded up the cliff. When he reached the top, grass and rock crumbled under his paws, falling with _clinks_ to the sand many fox-lengths below.

Swiftspring stood beside him. "Should the water be out that far?"

Dustleap joined them. "I don't think so. It's high-tide now."

Ripplestep felt horror spread through his body. "It should never be out that far," he whispered.

Swiftspring turned to him, panic in her eyes. "What is it?"

Ripplestep swallowed hard. "I-It's a... tsunami."

* * *

Ripplestep pounded into camp. Cats jumped in alarm. The Clan elder, Seamist, yowled in surprise.

Sunstar pounded down to meet him. "What's going on?"

Ripplestep gasped for breath. "Water..." he wheezed. "Look at... the... water."

Sunstar turned to the ocean. He gazed at it for a moment, then spoke. "Tsunami."

Several cats screeched in alarm, while the younger warriors looked confused. "What's that?" Gulltooth yowled.

Sunstar shook his head. "No time to explain. We have to evacuate the camp! Now!"

Ambermist immediately began organizing patrols to take cats to high ground. Sunstar yowled above the din. "Hurry! Find a patrol! Apprentices, stay with your mentors!"

Ripplestep spotted Sandstripe and Saltclaw heading towards him, herding their kits. Saltclaw spotted her mate, Tidefire, and hurried off to join him, followed by her kit.

Sandstripe had Ripplekit in her mouth and Driftkit clinging to her shoulders. Bluekit trotted along beside her, his face calm.

Ripplestep hurried forward. "Sandstripe! Are you alright?"

Sandstripe frowned. "Yes, just panicking," she answered.

Ripplestep took Driftkit from her shoulders and let Bluekit clamber onto his back.

Ambermist spotted them. "Go with Wavefur's patrol," she ordered. "And hurry!"

Ripplestep nodded and led his family through the crowds of cats. As he was walking, he noticed the ocean. The water had drawn back all the way to the horizon- wet sand was the only sign of there ever being water.

He quickened his pace. Finally, they reached Wavefur. The she-cat was frantic, searching for her apprentice.

Ripplestep stood by her side. "Wavefur! We're joining your patrol."

Wavefur turned to him, her blue eyes wide with panic. "I'm trying to locate my apprentice!" she snapped. "Poppypaw! Poppypaw!"

Sandstripe slid up next to him, a tortoishell she-cat by her side. "Poppypaw is here," she informed Wavefur.

Wavefur spun around. "Poppypaw! Don't ever stray again!' she scolded. Poppypaw hung her head. "Sorry."

Ripplestep glanced at the horizon. A small blue line had formed there.

"We have to go, now!" he ordered. Raising his voice, he repeated his order. Patrols began streaming out of camp.

Wavefur nodded to everyone. "Kits accounted for?"

Sandstripe blinked. "Yes. Let's go."

Ripplestep pounded after Wavefur. Driftkit squealed as she was bounced in his mouth. Bluekit stayed still, only asking, "Ripplestep, what's going on?"

Ripplestep ignored him, following his patrol. The cliffs around OceanClan's camp were gentle; cats had already reached the top and were moving to the next set.

He quickly clambered up the cliffs, joining his Clan at the top. The blue line was much bigger- Ripplestep could see the white-crested tips of the wave.

Sandstripe scrambled up, carrying Ripplekit in her mouth. He squeaked as Sandstripe plopped him on the ground. Ripplestep put Driftkit on the ground. She began to play with her brother.

Wavefur and Poppypaw climbed over the cliff-edge. The whole Clan was on the cliff. Poppypaw set Bluekit on the ground. The tom-kit joined his siblings.

Ripplestep gazed at the fast-approaching wave. He could hear it now- a dull roar, accompanied by the panicked screeches of seagulls.

Sunstar thrust his way to the front. "Is any cat missing?" he demanded.

A chorus of "no's" went through the crowd. Suddenly, the medicine cat, Jaggedpool called out, "Seamist is missing!"

Sunstar nodded. "Anyone else? Kits, apprentices?"

Ripplestep glanced at his paws. Bluekit and Ripplekit were playing.

"Bluekit," he asked, "where's your sister?"

Bluekit paused. "She left to explore."

Ripplestep took a deep breath and muttered, "Keep the kits safe," to Sandstripe, and thrust his way through the crowd. "Sunstar!" he called.

The leader turned. "Yes?"

Ripplestep hesitated, then spoke. "Driftkit is missing. I'm going to look for her and Seamist."

Sunstar stared at him. "But- but the tsunami!"

Ripplestep nodded. "Let me find them," he begged. "Please, brother."

Sunstar blinked sadly. "Find them," he sighed. "Please try to get back before the wave hits."

Ripplestep nuzzled his brother's shoulder. "I will," he promised. "Tell Sandstripe that I'll be back soon."

Sunstar nodded. "Okay. Be safe, please."

Ripplestep smiled, then bounded down the cliff.

* * *

Driftkit wandered around. The cliffs were surprisingly quiet. The few trees rustled their leaves.

A soft mew came from behind her. "What're you doing, kitten?"

Driftkit whirred around. An old-looking she-cat was crouched behind her.

"I- I'm exploring," she stammered.

The she-cat smiled gently. "You should get back to your father, dear. He'll be worrying."

Driftkit narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my father?"

The she-cat stared at her. "I'm his mother, Seamist."

Driftkit felt her eyes widen. "You- you are?"

Seamist nodded. "So you must be my grandkit."

Driftkit nodded mutely, still shocked. How could this old cat be her grandmother?

Seamist heaved herself to her paws. "Let's find your father," she suggested. "We have to hurry.

Driftkit followed the old she-cat. Her paws were trembling.

A soft roar made her jump. Blue light washed the cliffs, making their white sides turn aqua.

Seamist's pelt bushed up. "Hurry!" she hissed. "We don't have much time."

Driftkit hurried after her. Blue flashes blinded her, and she stumbled. Seamist groaned in frustration and picked her up. "Come _on_ ," she muttered through Driftkit's scruff.

Driftkit felt herself shake in the old cat's jaws. She wiggled around. "Let me go! I can walk!"

Seamist growled and continued her limping steps across the shore.

A familiar scent touched Driftkit's nose. "Daddy?"

Seamist dropped her and sniffed. "You're right. Ripplestep? Ripplestep!"

A shape appeared around the corner.

* * *

Ripplestep groaned in relief. "Driftkit! Seamist!"

His daughter rushed forward and pressed her small face into his fur. "Daddy!"

Seamist hung back, her small paws trembling.

Ripplestep quickly swung his daughter into the air. "We have to move!"

Seamist started. "But-"

Ripplestep ignored her protest. "Come on!"

He began to run along the shore. Seamist staggered after him, her breath wheezing in her chest.

Driftkit squealed. "Look!"

Ripplestep turned his head. The wave was taller than the cliffs behind him now, and roaring loud and steady.

Seamist's flanks trembled. "Let's go!"

Ripplestep continued running. Sand slipped from under his paws.

Seamist caught up to him. "Look! We can get up that hill right there if we run!"

Ripplestep nodded, panting, and began to sprint.

Seamist raced after him, her eyes wide with terror. They were almost there. Only a few more pawsteps-

Driftkit suddenly screamed. "Daddy! Watch out!"

A massive boulder slammed into the sand in front of Ripplestep's paws. Sand sprayed into his eyes.

"No!" he gasped. He pawed at the rock. "No!"

Seamist caught up to him and scratched the rock. "It's no use. It's too big to climb or jump over, and there's no space the squeeze past. Not even for Driftkit."

Driftkit wriggled. Ripplestep let her drop to the ground. She stared at the wave, her tabby and white pelt bushed up in fear.

A fierce thorn of loss pierced Ripplestep's heart. "L-let's shelter in that overhang," he suggested quietly.

Seamist caught his eye and smiled sadly. "Sure."

Driftkit scampered after him. "R-ripplestep?"

Ripplestep turned. "C-come on, Driftkit."

They crawled under the overhang. Rock scraped Ripplestep's pelt. Seamist curled up and beckoned Driftkit to her belly. "Come here, dear."

Ripplestep settled beside his mother. Driftkit snuggled into Seamist's tail, her fur slowly beginning to flatten.

Ripplestep scooted closer. He wrapped his tail around his daughter.

A loud roar, louder than anything Ripplestep had ever heard, echoed in his ears. Driftkit sat up with a start.

"Ripplestep!" she wailed.

Ripplestep gently pushed her back into Seamist's tail and stared at the fast-coming wave.

Yellowish foam crested the peak of the tsunami, and the wall of water was almost black. It would hit them after a few heartbeats.

Driftkit peeked from Seamist's tail. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Seamist smiled sadly at Ripplestep. "It- it'll be all right, dear," she murmured.

Ripplestep tucked her under his tail. "I love you, Driftkit." he whispered.

Seamist turned her face towards the wave. Ripplestep noticed tears shining in her eyes, and felt them slipping down his cheeks.

"Goodbye, world."

And the wave hit them.

* * *

Bluepelt quietly followed his brother through the Ocean Cave. Silver light flashed ahead.

Rippleheart turned to him, his yellow eyes solemn. "Drink from the Ocean Pool," he ordered. "And my StarClan grant you your nine lives."

Bluepelt swallowed nervously. He padded past a jagged rock and settled next to the Ocean Pool. He drank a few droplets.

Blackness engulfed him. He shut his eyes tight. _Is- is this it?_ he thought. _Am I- woah!_

A bright light shone from beneath his eyelids. He blinked open his eyes.

Warm sand trickled through his claws. Gentle waves lapped at his toes, and plentiful crabs and fish swam through the water.

Rippleheart was standing beside him, his eyes calm. "Wait," he whispered.

The blue sky began to whirl. Shapes darted down from it, landing in the shallow water easily.

Bluepelt felt his breath catch as the shapes formed into cats. A translucent amber she-cat stepped forward.

"Hello, Bluepelt," she mewed smoothly. "Are you ready?"

Bluepelt felt his heart stop. "Amberstar? You- you're-"

Amberstar glared at him. "Quiet. It is the time for life-giving, not questions. I am here to give you your first life."

Bluepelt swallowed.

Amberstar's eyes narrowed. "I give you a life for courage." she meowed. "Use it to protect your Clan." She tapped her nose to his.

Bluepelt gasped as excruciating pain screamed through his body. He fought the urge to tug away, to yowl- but it was over as soon as it begun.

Another cat stepped forward. It was a golden-mottled she-cat.

"My name is Brightshine," she introduced. "I give you a mother's love. _Never_ underestimate a queen."

Bluepelt felt warmth spread through his body. _This will be an easy life,_ he thought.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting pierced his body. A fierce desire to protect OceanClan's kits surged through him. He growled, resisting the pain.

Brightshine stepped away, her pelt glowing under the sun. He noticed four tiny shapes tumbling around her paws.

Bluepelt received three more lives; energy, humility, and kindness. He felt dazed.

A beautiful orange tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"G-gingerstripe?" he choked.

Gingerstripe smiled. "It's me."

Bluepelt felt tears form in his eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

Gingerstripe shook her head. "Don't cry. Please."

Bluepelt sniffled. "O-okay."

Gingerstripe nodded. "I give you a life for love," she purred. "Love all of your Clanmates as your kits."

Bluepelt braced himself, but this life was gentle. It flowed through him, warming him to the tips of his ears.

Gingerstripe stepped away. Bluepelt called out. "Gingerstripe? Don't you have a message for the kits?"

Gingerstripe turned to him. Her eyes glowed with a fierce joy. "Tell them I love them dearly."

Bluepelt nodded mutely.

The next cat made him smile. "Sandstripe!"

Sandstripe bounded up to him. "Hello, son," she purred. "I give you a life for mentoring- use it to teach every new apprentice to be the best they can be."

A bolt of happiness pierced Bluepelt. It faded as Sandstripe walked away.

No cat came up to him. A gentle prod on his paw made him look down.

"D-driftkit?!" he exclaimed.

Driftkit frowned at him. "Shush. Lemme give you a life."

Bluepelt shut his mouth.

Driftkit's eyes became cloudy. "I give you a life for playfulness. Understand that kits will be kits."

Bluepelt trembled as the want to play surged through him. He could imagine playing mossball with Cloverkit and Sedgekit.

Driftkit stepped away. "Bye, brother," she ended. "Have fun."

Bluepelt nodded to her. "You too."

The last cat made his eyes tear up again. The silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

"Father!" he sobbed. "I-I've missed you so much."

Ripplestep's eyes glowed gently. "I've missed you too, son. But I must give you a life. The moonlight is fading."

Bluepelt nodded, his eyes burning. "Okay."

Ripplestep placed his nose on Bluepelt's forehead. "I give you a life for hope," he murmured. "Even in the darkest of times, know that everything will be all right."

Bluepelt gasped as white flashed in front of his eyes. A sudden roar and an excruciating scream echoed in his ears. _His last moments,_ he thought.

Amberstar stepped forward. "Welcome, Bluestar."

StarClan began to chant. "Bluestar! Bluestar!"

Bluestar blinked. "Thank you." he whispered.

And he woke up.

* * *

 **SO yeah.**

 **I hade a prompt all written out, ready to publish on Friday. But I had to shut down my computer and it didn't save.**

 **And I'm not listing the character descriptions because _that would take too long._**

 **It's 12:25 am.**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	14. Devil

Devil blinked herself awake. A sharp, metallic tang filled her nose- the smell of blood.

"Glass," she whispered to the petite silver cat beside her. "Glass, do you smell that?"

Glass woke. She stretched, her limbs tinkling like broken... well, glass.

"Hmm?" she muttered. "Do I what?"

Devil rolled her eyes. "Do you smell that?"

Glass opened her eyes more, becoming alert. "Hm. Blood, right?"

Devil nodded. "Who's hurt?"

Glass shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Sprout," she answered. "He cut his pad on a metal wire."

Devil sighed. "Sprout!" she called.

The black tom stumbled to his paws, banging his head against the top of the cage. "Whazzit?"

Devil frowned at him. "You cut your paw."

Sprout shrugged, his green beanie slipping into place. "So?" His neon green-tinged fur brushed the cat next to him.

"Dive, is Sprout hurt?" Devil asked.

The tom crouched. "Uh... lemme check," he called back. He sniffed Sprout's fur. "Yeah! His paw!"

Devil groaned and squeezed past Glass. "Hey, Streak." she muttered, poking the lump of fur in the cage next to her. "Wake up."

Streak shot to her paws, her red beaded necklace bouncing. "What?"

"Go steal some bandages, and then treat Sprout's paw."

Streak nodded, then disappeared. She appeared moments later.

Devil glanced at Sprout. The tom's paw was wrapped firmly in a bandage.

A small calico tom made his way over, despite the limited space in the cage. "The humans are coming."

Devil nodded. "Good. Streak, you ready?"

Streak nodded, her silver eyes flashing.

The calico tom pricked his ears. His eyes narrowed behind his blue glasses. "Ready... go!"

The door to the room creaked open. A human padded in, holding a thin, flat sheet of wood with a silver thing on top. It didn't look up from whatever was on the thing.

Streak quickly grabbed the calico's scruff and disappeared. She appeared moments later, unlocking Dive and Sprout's cage and moving them outside.

Devil bounced on her paws. _Hurry_.

Streak was there, suddenly, grabbing Glass's and her scruffs, and then they were outside.

Devil felt tears spring into her eyes. Warm sunlight shone down on her pelt, so much different than the lab's harsh lights.

Two toms padded out from the trees. It was Dive and Sprout.

Dive sighed, ruffling his four powder-blue wings. He towered over everyone. "It's good to be back."

Sprout nodded, shaking his beanie back and forth. "Yup."

Glass peered past them. "Where's Eagle?"

Dive answered. "He lost his glasses, and now his feathers are all ruffled."

Glass hurried past them, her glass limbs tinkling.

Devil turned to Streak. "Thanks."

Streak was panting on the ground, her black fur fluffed up. "You're welcome," she managed between pants.

Sprout stepped forward. "Now what?"

Devil turned to Dive. "You ready to fly?"

* * *

"Finally," came Streak's voice. "You took so long."

Devil jumped to the ground, wincing as her horns twitched. " _Sorry,_ " she muttered.

Sprout landed next to her. "You okay?" he asked.

Devil nodded. "Yeah."

Dive and Eagle landed behind them. Eagle's glasses were askew.

Glass padded out from behind the trees. "I was thinking."

Streak bounced on her paws. "Yeah? Yeah?"

Glass narrowed her yellow eyes. "Let's test out our powers."

Sprout and Dive nodded, while Eagle smiled. "Sure."

Devil felt her horns twitch again. "O-okay," she stuttered against the slowly rising pain.

Glass smiled. "I'll go first."

She signaled for everyone to sit, then began.

First, she used her bracelets to make a whip of sorts. "Telekinesis," she explained.

Devil clenched her teeth. Her horns began to burn.

Glass then folded herself into a dog, then a bird, then a squirrel. "Shape-shifting. And that's it."

Devil felt her back burn. She winced.

Dive cleared his throat. "I just fly."

Eagle nodded. "I just fly. I also have extra senses."

Sprout shrugged. "I'll go next."

He made a full tree erupt from the ground. "Growth."

Devil hissed as the burning in her back got worse.

Sprout leapt into the air and bobbed around. "Floatation."

He landed on the ground.

Streak shook her head. "I'm fast, that's it."

Devil nodded. "I-I'll g-go," she stuttered. The pain was blinding now.

She quickly threw fire at the dirt. "F-fire con-control."

Sprout pointed with his tail. "Devil... there's two lumps on your back."

Devil turned to see, but a sharp stab of pain made her cry out. A horrible ripping sound echoed from her back. Blood spattered on her crimson fur.

"Help!" she screamed, clawing at the ground. Glass and Dive leapt back, while Eagle ran into the trees.

Devil fell to the ground, writhing. The pain was terrible now, spreading up and down her tail.

Sprout crept forward. "Help her!" he shouted.

Devil choked. Blood was pooling in her throat. She coughed up a mouthful.

And the pain stopped.

Blood dripped down her pelt and into the dirt.

Devil was extremely aware of six extra appendages, along with a warm sensation along her tail.

She scrambled to her paws. Several black feathers were laying on the ground, soaked in blood.

Sprout backed away. "Devil... you..." he croaked.

Devil blinked, then realized what was happening. "Oh, no," she moaned. "No, no, no, no."

Glass moved forward. "Devil-"

Devil raced into the trees. _Why did it happen now?_ she wondered angrily. _Why? Why, mother?_

 _ **Come on, dear. Why not now?**_

 _I was with my friends!_

Devil banished her mother's spirit to the back of her mind and leapt over a log.

She halted at the edge of a stream and peered into the water.

She saw a pretty crimson she-cat, with a paler face and paws. Black horns curled from her head, and her icy blue eyes shone.

But six black, feathered _objects_ hung limply from this cat's shoulder blades, and it's tail was on fire.

"I..."

Devil gasped as a white she-cat appeared in the stream. _**"See? Aren't you pretty now?"** _ it purred.

Devil scowled. "Leave me alone!" She splashed the image with a paw. The cat vanished.

Sunlight shone through the leaves, lighting up the stream. Devil sighed.

"Sorry, guys."

She tapped the ground with her paws, opening a hole. She glanced into it. Fire and lava raged, while black stone shimmered in the heat.

She jumped in, and the hole closed up behind her.

A red rose sprouted from the mound of overturned dirt.

* * *

 **I was bored.**

 **Devil- crimson she-cat with paler paws and face, black horns. Icy blue eyes and six black wings, tail made/covered in fire. STATUS: Unknown.**

 **Sprout- black tom with neon green backs of his legs, bottom of his tail, and his belly up to his chin, behind ears. Red eyes. Dark green beanie. STATUS: Alive.**

 **Streak- pitch black she-cat with a single silvery/white streak across her face. Pure white star-like speckles across her pelt. Silver eyes. Wearing a red beaded necklace. STATUS: Alive.**

 **Dive- pale tan tabby tom with four powder blue wings. Powder blue paws and tailtip. Brown eyes. STATUS: Alive.**

 **Glass- a silver she-cat made of glass. Wearing yellow bracelets made of glass pearls. Yellow eyes. STATUS: Alive.**

 **Eagle- calico tom with blue eyes. Brown wings with orange wingtips and blue glasses. STATUS: Alive.**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	15. Flint

Skysong woke with a start. Her fur felt hot and sticky.

She could hear Cinderfoot organizing patrols outside. She stood and stretched, then exited the warriors' den.

"Great, Skysong, you're here," the deputy muttered. "You're on a patrol with Palefur, Brightcloud, and Grassyclaw."

Skysong internally groaned. _Great,_ she thought. _A patrol with the three most arrogant cats in WindClan._

"Okay," she mumbled, and headed off to join the patrol.

Grassyclaw's mouth was moving, as always, but it stopped as Skysong approached.

Palefur sneered at her. "Let's go."

Brightcloud glared at her sister.

Skysong winced as she struggled past the heathery exit. Tussocks of grass scraped her pelt.

Palefur led them to the top of the moor, then stopped.

"M'kay, _runt_ ," she began. "We are, like, so much _better_ than you? Am I right, girls?"

Brightcloud and Grassyclaw nodded.

Palefur continued. "So we're going to go talk, and you're going to finish the patrol."

Skysong hissed. _Ugh! I wish I was taller. Then I could intimidate them!_

Brightcloud stepped forward. "Oh, and sweet sister? If you don't finish the patrol, I'll, like, tell Daddy, and he'll, like, get you in, like, _so_ much trouble."

Skysong frowned. "Fine. Stupid hare-dung-faced weasels."

She muttered the last part under her breath and stalked towards the ThunderClan border.

* * *

Skysong trembled as the trees loomed over her. Hopefully ThunderClan wasn't feeling hostile today.

She quickly marked a bush and continued.

"Hey!"

Skysong shrieked and spun around. A handsome tom was standing there.

"W-what?" she stuttered nervously.

The tom narrowed his eyes. "Why're you alone?" he questioned.

Skysong gulped. "My patrol abandoned me. I'm doing it myself."

The tom's gaze grew warm, and he smiled. "Me too. But I'm hunting."

Skysong looked at her paws. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed something.

"Hey!" she cried. "You're on WindClan territory!"

The tom sniffed the air. "Oh, sorry." He hopped a fox-length into the forest.

Skysong swallowed nervously. The tom giggled. "You're nervous."

Skysong's head snapped up. "N-no I'm not!"

The tom nodded. "Yeah you are. My name's Flintscar."

Skysong blinked. "I-I'm Skysong."

Flintscar looked surprised. "Oh. I thought you would be an apprentice, since you're so small. No offense."

Skysong felt her pelt warm. "N-no offense taken."

A cat called from the forest. Flintscar turned to the brambles and yowled, "Coming!"

He turned back to Skysong. "Meet me here tonight. I want to learn more about you. And also to become better friends."

Skysong bristled. "We're not friends!" she snapped, but Flintscar disappeared into the brambles. As he left, Skysong noticed a long, jagged scar on his back.

* * *

"Skysong? Oh my StarClan. Skysong!"

Skysong jumped. Snowypelt was staring at her.

"Hm?"

Snowypelt rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Skysong! I'd think you were-"

She stopped abruptly and stared at Skysong.

Skysong felt herself blush. "W-what?"

Snowypelt giggled. "You're mooning over someone. It's Whitestream, isn't it?"

Skysong felt embarrassment spread through her body. "No! I-I'm not mooning over anyone!"

Snowypelt shrugged. "Suit yourself," she meowed. "Today, Spiderstar actually looked at me!"

Skysong abruptly stood up. The moon was growing close to it's top point, and Snowypelt and herself were the last cats outside.

"I'm going on a walk." she muttered. Snowypelt smiled. "Okay. G'night."

Skysong padded out of camp with a nod to the guard, Waspmask. She headed for the ThunderClan border.

* * *

Flintscar waited patiently. Her pelt itched. _Oh, I hope she comes! I have to see her again._

A dark shape appeared at the top of the moor, then bounded down to the treeline.

"Hi," he purred. Skysong settled next to him, her silver pelt shining.

She nodded to him.

Flintscar shoved away his nervousness and began to speak. "Question time. How old are you?"

"Uh... why?"

She looked slightly scared. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. How old?"

"I-I'm... uh... I was made a warrior three moons ago."

Flintscar nodded, his happiness soaring. _Same age!_

"Next question," he meowed. "Where'd you get the tear in your ear?"

Skysong reached up her tail to touch it. "My sister in a training session."

Flintscar winced. "Why?"

Skysong stared at the moon. "My family thinks I'm useless since I'm so small. Same with most of WindClan."

Flintscar wrapped his tail around her shoulders in sympathy. She blinked rapidly.

After she had composed herself, Flintscar spoke again. "Have any questions for me?" he asked softly.

Skysong nodded. "What's your family like?"

Flintscar smiled. "I have two sisters. They're names are Rosestep and Fireflight. My mother is beautiful, and my father..."

He paused.

Skysong nudged him. "Continue."

Flintscar felt tears burn in his eyes. "My father was killed by a fox yesterday."

Skysong's gentle expression turned to one of sadness. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "If you don't mind, I have one more question."

Flintscar nodded. "Go ahead."

Skysong's soft tail stroked his back. "Where'd you get the scar?"

Flintscar felt his tail droop. "Well," he began, "my name used to be Rainpaw. But in a training session, a tom by the name of Sharpstar now, shoved me into the ground after a mock battle, which I won. I was cut by a spike of flint, hence my name. Sharpstar dragged me along the flint. I almost died."

Skysong nodded sadly. "That's horrible."

Flintscar winced, remembering the day. "It was."

 _Rainpaw neatly flipped Sharppaw onto his back. The tom spat and struggled, but Rainpaw pinned him. "Gotcha!"_

 _Sharppaw's eyes were dark as he got up. Rainpaw smiled kindly at him._

 _Sharppaw's mentor, Icestep, nodded in approval. "Good job, Rainpaw. We'll work on defense moves tomorrow, Sharppaw. I'm going back to camp."_

 _Rainpaw yawned sleepily. "M'kay."_

 _Sharppaw waited for Icestep to leave, the blocked the exit out of the training clearing. "Nope."_

 _Rainpaw felt confused. "Sharppaw? What're you-"_

 _He gasped as Sharppaw sprung, knocking him to the ground. A horrible pain shot up his spine._

 _"Ah!" Rainpaw cried out, tears dripping from his eyes. Sharppaw's eyes were bright with menace, and he seized Rainpaw's scruff._

 _Rainpaw felt a sense of foreboding. "Sharppaw?"_

 _A horrific pain screamed up his back. Rainpaw screeched, writhing in Sharppaw's grip. Blood pulsed from his back._

 _Sharppaw finished and walked away. "Don't even try to beat me, runt. You were just lucky, and luck's for suckers." He padded away._

 _Rainpaw sobbed, pain burning up and down his back. Tears dripped onto the dry dust next to his head, illuminating a bright piece of rock._

 _It was a spike of flint, soaked in blood._

* * *

Skysong continued meeting Flintscar for the next few moons. She began making mental notes to arrive at a certain time.

She was heading back to camp. A sharp pain stabbed her paw.

"Ow."

Her patrol-mate, Whitestream, glanced at her paw. "Thorn."

Skysong nodded and winced, limping into camp. She headed straight for the medicine den.

The medicine cat, Emberspring, took one glance at her expression. "Give me your paw," she mewed simply.

Skysong outstretched her paw. There was a slight jolt of pain, then relief.

Emberspring looked at her in concern. "Lay down, please."

Skysong laid down on the cold grass, mystified.

Emberspring gently touched her belly, pushing in certain places.

"Skysong, I have good news."

Skysong twitched impatiently. "What?"

Emberspring smiled happily. "You're expecting kits."

Skysong felt all the air leave her body. "Kits...?" she wheezed.

Emberspring nodded. "It feels like either two or four. And you're due in a half-moon."

Skysong winced at the thought of having _four_ kits with a body as tiny as hers.

Emberspring glanced at her. "Well?" she questioned. "Aren't you going to tell Whitestream?"

Skysong nodded numbly. _Whitestream._

She stumbled out of the den, heading for the blurry white pelt.

Whitestream turned as she approached. "Hi, Skysong. How's you paw?"

Skysong stared at him. "I-I'm expecting kits."

Whitestream looked shocked, then angry. "That dirty ThunderClan scum," he muttered.

Skysong blinked. "Whitestream?!"

Whitestream glared at her. "Can we talk about this _outside the camp_?"

Skysong quickly followed him out of camp.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" Whitestream thundered.

Skysong cowered. "I'm sorry!"

Whitestream glared at her. "Quiet."

Skysong shut her mouth.

Whitestream continued. "You're a beautiful, wonderful she-cat, and then you run off with that ThunderClanner! And now you're expecting his kits!"

Skysong felt despair coil inside her. "Please, Whitestream," she begged. "Please be the father of my kits."

Whitestream narrowed his angry eyes at her. "Fine," he growled. "I'll be the father. On one condition."

Skysong blinked. "What?"

Whitestream cleared his throat. "Stop seeing the ThunderClanner."

Skysong felt tears come to her eyes. "No..." she whispered.

Whitestream groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You don't see him until the kits are apprentices. Then he can join our Clan or something."

Skysong smiled in relief. "I accept. T-thank you."

Whitestream glared at her. "Don't expect me to visit. They're not my kits."

* * *

Skysong winced as pain stabbed her belly. "Emberspring!" she called.

The medicine cat pushed her way into the den. "Hm?"

Skysong gasped as something jabbed her from the inside. "I think the kits are coming."

Emberspring nodded and disappeared. She reappeared heartbeats later, holding a stick.

Skysong moaned as her body throbbed with pain. Emberspring thrust the stick between her jaws. "Bite on it."

Skysong clamped down on the stick. "Don't you- ah!- have herbs?" she groaned.

Emberspring nodded. "I have herbs," she mewed. "But I like the most natural birth. First one's coming!"

Skysong trembled as pain wracked her body. Emberspring glared at her body. "Push, you stupid queen!"

Skysong felt anger spread. She pushed, and with a loud yowl, a kit was born.

Emberspring quickly nipped open the sac and placed the kit at Skysong's belly.

Skysong purred in joy, but pain quickly took the reins. Emberspring put her paw on Skysong's belly. "Ready... push!"

Skysong pushed with all her might, and a tiny cat slipped out.

Emberspring poked her belly a few times, then nodded. "Two she-kits. Congratulations! Do you want me to get Whitestream?'

Skysong nodded, staring at the kits. "Please."

Emberspring left. Skysong studied her kits.

The larger first-born had the same pelt as Flintscar- blue/gray with black tabby stripes. The tiny kit was a silver tabby, with white paws and belly.

Whitestream walked in. "What do you want to name them?" he grumbled.

Skysong smiled happily. "Cloudkit for this one," she said. "And Flintkit for this one."

The story is over for now, reader. You can decide what happens next. But just know this:

A lonely tom sits at the edge of the forest, waiting for his mate to return.

* * *

 **Poor Flintscar! This is a PROMPT from: Silvershadow200 (a guest). Sorry I put it out so late...**

 **Anyways! Character descriptions:**

 **Skysong- an abnormally small silver she-cat with a torn ear. Blue eyes. (Sorry if this is the wrong eye color!)**

 **Flintscar- blue/gray tom with black tabby stripes, orange eyes.**

 **Whitestream- white tom with green eyes.**

 **I don't need any prompts now, but I might need some soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	16. Blood

**Warning: This chapter contains lots of blood and gore. If you are sensitive to that, or just plain don't like it, don't read.**

 _"Are you sure you want to hear this story, Blossompaw?"_

 _"Yeah! I don't have nightmares."_

 _"Okay, but don't blame me..."_

* * *

Stormwing laughed as his sister, Skyfern, licked her "mate's" cheek. She turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he choked. "Just... your expression..." He burst out laughing again.

A voice came from behind him. "Hey, guys!"

Rainfoot, Seedshade, Specklefern, Boulderscar, and Russethawk were crowded behind him. Skyfern turned away from Jack and stared at Rainfoot. "H-hey, Rainfoot."

Rainfoot smiled at her, then turned back to Stormwing. "We're going to sleep in the forest tonight. Wanna come?"

Stormwing nodded. "Heck yeah!"

Skyfern and Jack blinked simultaneously. "Okay." they said, then glared at each other.

Seedshade giggled. "Great." she mewed. "Let's go!"

Stormwing followed his friends out of camp. They trotted through SkyClan territory, eventually coming to the border.

Rainfoot sat down. "How shall we use the last of the moonlight?"

Russethawk sniffed the air. "I smell catmint."

Boulderscar visibly drooled.

Stormwing felt his stomach growl. "Let's eat it."

Jack giggled loudly. "O-okay," he meowed.

Russethawk deftly sorted out the catnip into eight equal piles, then passed them out. "There's enough for seconds," she exclaimed. "Dig in!"

Stormwing took a leaf in his jaws and bit into it.

 _What the heck is going on_

Colors swirled around him. Rainfoot and Russethawk were locked in a tight embrace, rolling on the ground. Jack was licking Skyfern's pelt like it was catmint, and Skyfern was _letting_ him. Seedshade and Boulderscar were staring at each other. Specklefern sauntered over to him.

"H-hey, s-sweetie," she hiccupped. Stormwing glanced down at the ground. He had only eaten one leaf.

Specklefern giggled. "Come on, eat it," she urged.

Stormwing shrugged. "Why not?" He finished the catmint.

 _Oh StarClan it's worse oh nooo_

Trees were shaped like squirrels, and the grass was made of mouse tails. Specklefern was unbelievably beautiful.

The others had disappeared. Specklefern giggled. "Let's play."

She sauntered forward. Stormwing gulped. Specklefern disintegrated, and the grass turned red. It was sticky. The trees disappeared, leaving burnt sticks in their wakes.

Stormwing screamed as fire danced across the red grass, heading for him.

* * *

"Ah!" Stormwing screeched. He panted for a moment, peering at the pitch-black sky and dark trees. The he remembered what had happened, and he looked for his friends.

Russethawk and Rainfoot were still locked in their embrace, passed out. Jack's tongue was practically glued to Skyfern's pelt, and Skyfern herself was slumped against a tree.

Boulderscar and Seedshade were passed out next to each other, their tails twitching. Specklefern, however...

She was still the same beautiful creature from his catmint dream.

With a groan, Skyfern sat up. "Wha..."

Stormwing giggled, despite a steadily growing headache. Skyfern noticed who was attached to her, and she gagged. "Oh, gross!"

One by one, Stormwing's friends began to wake up. Russethawk, however, stayed still.

Skyfern padded over to investigate. "Hey, Russethawk."

Stormwing followed her. The amber she-cat was lying on the ground.

"Russethawk?"

Stormwing gently nosed his sister away, then flipped over Russethawk and shrieked.

The she-cat's face was mangled horribly. Blood pooled in her eye sockets, and her jaw was yanked open, showing empty holes where her teeth used to be.

Boulderscar turned away, and there was the sound of something spattering the ground. Stormwing blinked at the corpse. _Wh- how?!_

Seedshade crept forward. "Guys? Where's Jack?"

Stormwing looked around the occasionally crazy tom. He wasn't there.

Suddenly, the dark sky seemed scary. Skyfern whimpered.

Rainfoot stepped forward. "We need to find him!" He walked into the forest, beckoning his friends to join him.

Stormwing followed the others. He was in the middle of the pack.

"Ow!"

"Seedshade?"

Stormwing turned. Seedshade was gone.

Rainfoot looked a little nervous. "Okay," he muttered. "I'll take Skyfern and we'll look for Jack. The rest of you, look for Seedshade."

Stormwing swallowed. "Hey, um, Boulderscar," he asked nervously. "When did you last see Seedshade?"

The tom's eyes narrowed. "We were walking at the back. She fell suddenly, and when I turned to help, she was gone."

Stormwing nodded. "Okay. Where did she fall?"

Boulderscar pointed. "At that bramble thicket."

Specklefern sniffed the air. "I can smell her!" she gasped. "Follow me!"

Stormwing followed the pretty she-cat into the brambles. The miniscule thorns scraped his pelt.

Boulderscar's voice came from behind. "Hey guys! I smell Jack!"

Stormwing sniffed. _I can smell Jack's scent too, but how? Weren't Skyfern and Rainfoot following him?_

Specklefern gasped ahead. "Oh no."

Stormwing bounded past her and into a small clearing. Boulderscar followed him.

Seedshade was hanging from a branch of a nearby tree by her tail. She was unconscious, her eyes closed as she swung gently back and forth.

Stormwing bounded across to the she-cat. "Seedshade!" he yowled. Seedshade woke with a start. "Help..." she moaned. "My... head..."

Boulderscar turned to him, his eyes filled with panic. "We have to get her down! The blood's rushing to her head!"

Specklefern nodded. "On it!" She scrambled up the trunk of the tree and disappeared into the leaves.

Stormwing peered at Seedshade. The she-cat was unconscious again, but batting her paws at thin air. Suddenly, she was yanked into the tree.

Boulderscar hissed fearfully. Seedshade's yowl bounced off the trees. "Help!"

Stormwing glanced at Boulderscar. Together, they bounded for the tree.

Before they could get up, Seedshade's body dropped down with a _splat_ at Boulderscar's paws.

Stormwing felt vomit pool in his mouth and struggled to keep it down.

Boulderscar dropped to his belly and threw up on the corpse.

Seedshade had been ripped apart. Stormwing could see her internal organs, still pulsing with life. Her eyes were dangling from her head, and her jaw had been ripped off.

Stormwing tried not to breath through his nose. He hopped over Seedshade's body and began to climb the tree.

A slurping sound echoed from the treetop. Stormwing climbed higher, hoping to see something else...

 _Nope!_ said StarClan. _You can see this, instead._

Specklefern was licking blood out of Seedshade's jaw. The fur, teeth, gums, and skin were gone, leaving blood-stained bone. Stormwing felt horror rise in his stomach. _No!_

Specklefern turned. "Oh, hello," she purred, making no effort to cover her blood-stained fur. "I see you've discovered my secret."

Stormwing gaped, speechless. The rotting smell of Seedshade's corpse reached his nose. "N-no," he choked out.

Specklefern giggled maniacally. "Oh, yes," she purred. Her eyes gleamed with insanity.

Stormwing crouched, ready to jump to the ground.

Specklefern shook her head. "No, you don't."

She sprung with a growl.

* * *

 _"What happened after that?"_

 _"Well, Specklefern finished off every cat that had agreed to sleep in the forest. Some say that their bodies come alive at night and haunt the woods."_

 _"After that?"_

 _"Specklefern supposedly joined a group of cats, not unlike this Clan. She lived there for a while, plotting her master plan."_

 _"What was the group called?"_

 _"SkyClan, of course."_

 _"W-what? Is she still alive?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where is she?!"_

 _"Right here."_

* * *

 **Yeah... really dark chapter. Sorry.**

 **Poor Blossompaw! Specklefern killed her. Sorry if this gives you nightmares. :p**

 **I'm planning on publishing two shorter chapters today! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	17. Chatrooms

_Dovewing has entered the chatroom_

 _Ivypool has entered the chatroom_

 _Bumblestripe has entered the chatroom_

 _Foxleap has entered the chatroom_

 **Bumblestripe:** Hey guys

 **Ivypool:** Hey

 **Foxleap:** Heyo

 **Dovewing:** Hey babe!

 **Ivypool** : Hey Dovewing do you have my blue tshirt

 **Dovewing:** No, I think Blossomfall stole it.

 **Bumblestripe:** I'll talk to her about it.

 **Foxleap:** Guys have you heard about what happened in ShadowClan

 **Dovewing:** No, what?

 **Ivypool** : seriously Dovewing

 **Bumblestripe:** What happened

 **Foxleap:** Absolutely nothing

 _Foxleap has been removed from the conversation_

 **Ivypool:** Why'd you do that?!

 **Dovewing:** He's annoying!

 **Bumblestripe** : No, he's just a prankster

 _Foxleap has sent a request to join the conversation_

 _Foxleap's request has been denied_

 **Ivypool** : I'm inviting him back in

 **Dovewing:** No! He's really annoying and stuff and AGH!

 _Foxleap has joined the conversation_

 **Foxleap:** What was that, dovebutt?

 **Dovewing:** Hey! :(

 **Ivypool** : haha

 **Dovewing:** Bae, help me out! :I

 _Bumblestripe has left the conversation_

 **Foxleap:** hahahahaha

 **Ivypool:** exactly

 **Dovewing:** You guys suck.

 _Dovewing has left the conversation_.

 **Ivypool** : hey foxleap

 **Foxleap** : ya

 **Ivypool** : wanna come over tonight and annoy/prank Dovewing?

 **Foxleap:** heck yeah! see you at...

 **Ivypool:** 5:33

 **Foxleap** : why 5:33?

 **Ivypool** : because three is a left out number, that's why.

 **Foxleap:** okay bai

 **Ivypool:** bye

 _Foxleap has left the conversation_

 _Ivypool has left the conversation_

* * *

 _Ivypool has joined the conversation_

 _Bumblestripe has joined the conversation_

 _Dovewing has joined the conversation_

 **Bumblestripe:** Hey, where's Foxleap

 **Ivypool** : Rainflower made him take her shift at work. said she was coming down with something. but I just saw a bunch of pictures of the party she went to on Chatter.

 **Dovewing** : Good riddance.

 **Ivypool** : hey! that's mean.

 **Bumblestripe** : stupid rainflower. let me check my Chatter account, hold on

 _Bumblestripe has left the conversation_

 **Ivypool** : why'd he have to leave the chat?

 **Dovewing** : His computer is crap, that's why. It freezes whenever he opens another tab/browser.

 **Ivypool** : ah. poor bumble.

 _Bumblestripe has joined the conversation_.

 **Bumblestripe** : yeah, she's at a crazy party. I wanna call the cops just to get revenge.

 **Dovewing:** Bae, I really need to teach you how to type properly.

 **Ivypool:** says someone who says "bae".

 **Dovewing** : Hey! Shut up. It's a word.

 **Ivypool** : No its not. its slang.

 **Bumblestripe** : *awkwardly twiddles thumbs*

 **Dovewing:** Sorry.

 _Everyone has left the chatroom._

* * *

 _Foxleap has joined the chatroom._

 _Bumblestripe has joined the_ _chatroom_.

 **Foxleap:** HEY BUMBLESTRIPE

 **Bumblestripe:** Woah, what the heck's up with your caps lock?

 **Foxleap** : WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH GOOD GRAMMAR

 **Bumblestripe:** Dovewing...

 **Foxleap:** HAHA. I WAS EMAILING IVY AND EATING PEANUT BUTTER AND MY FINGER GOT COVERED IN PEANUT BUTTER AND I WAS TYPING IN CAPS LOCK AND THEN I COULDN'T FIX IT BECAUSE PEANUT BUTTER GOT IT STUCK.

 **Bumblestripe:** Oh. See, peanut butter is evil. So are peanuts.

 **Foxleap:** YOU'RE JUST ALLERGIC to peanuts.

 **Foxleap:** Oh hey my key is unstuck.

 _Ivypool has sent a request to join the chatroom._

 _Ivypool's request has been accepted._

 **Bumblestripe:** Hey Ivypool.

 **Ivypool** : hey guys.

 **Foxleap** : whats wrong, you sound sad.

 **Ivypool:** today at work rainflower said I was worthless.

 **Foxleap** : I want to stab her with a steak knife

 **Bumblestripe:** My mom's calling me. Gotta go.

 _Bumblestripe has left the conversation._

 **Ivypool** : foxleap

 **Foxleap** : ya

 **Ivypool** : hows Hazeltail?

 **Foxleap** : who?

 **Ivypool:** your GIRLFRIEND

 **Foxleap:** oh. we don't talk much.

 **Ivypool** : oh.

 **Ivypool** : do you want dinner

 **Foxleap** : nah it's okay I'll probably just get mcdonalds

 **Ivypool** : my dad's making hamburgers

 **Foxleap:** I'll be over in 3 minutes

 _Foxleap has left the chatroom_

 _Ivypool has left the chatroom_

 _Bumblestripe has joined the chatroom_

 **Bumblestripe:** Oh. They left. Dangit.

 _Bumblestripe has left the chatroom._

* * *

 _Dovewing has joined the chatroom_

 _Ivypool has joined the chatroom_

 **Dovewing** : Are you going to prom?

 **Ivypool** : No. nobody's asked me.

 **Dovewing** : :(

 **Ivypool:** yeah I know

 **Ivypool:** I know breezepelt had his eye on me, but there's no way i'm going with him. he's a creep.

 _Foxleap has requested to join the chatroom._

 _Foxleap has joined the chatroom._

 **Foxleap** : hey ladies.

 **Ivypool** : what's wrong? you seemed sad at work today.

 **Foxleap:** Hazeltail broke up with me

 **Ivypool** : WHAT?!

 **Dovewing** : Why?

 **Foxleap:** She cheated on me.

 **Ivypool** : With who!?

 **Foxleap** : Uh a guy named Tigerheart

 **Dovewing** : Hm. I went on a few dates with him a month ago, and he said we couldn't go out anymore because he was seeing someone else.

 **Foxleap** : woah.

 **Ivypool** : ditto!

 _Icecloud has requested to join the chatroom_.

 **Ivypool** : who's that

 **Foxleap:** my sister. hold on

 _Icecloud has joined the conversation._

 **Icecloud:** Hi random people I don't know!

 **Dovewing** : Oh great.

 _Dovewing has left the chatroom._

 **Icecloud** : What was her problem?

 **Ivypool** : sorry, she's like that. I'm Ivypool, btw.

 **Icecloud** : Oh yeah, you're in my math class! Hi.

 **Foxleap:** Icecloud dad's calling us for dinner.

 **Icecloud:** Oh okay. Bye, Ivypool!

 **Foxleap:** Bye

 **Ivypool** : bye bye

 _Foxleap has left the chatroom_

 _Icecloud has left the chatroom_

 _Ivypool has left the chatroom_

* * *

 **I don't really know what I did here. :)**

 **But anyways, it's just the five as human teenagers. In a chatroom. Hopefully, I'll post another chapter today if I can find the energy. Sorry this chapter's so short!**

 **Bai!**

- _ **Cherrystone**_


	18. Story

Have you ever planned to go with your family to dinner, reader?

And you wanted to go somewhere familiar and simple- for example: the local burger joint, or maybe some sushi.

But then- nope! Your sibling or family member decides to go somewhere you aren't familiar with!

And then you imagine eating the food, and your stomach churns?

Dear reader, this is a story about that experience. Hopefully you can relate to it like I can.

* * *

"Come _on_ , Cherrypaw! You're going to try it."

Cherrypaw glared at the frog, hanging from Mountainpaw's jaws, in disgust. Eat that? Gross!

Redspot glared back at her.

Cherrypaw stared at the frog. Its skin gleamed in the sunlight, and its eyes were staring in opposite directions.

 _I don't want to eat it._ she thought miserably. _I just want a squirrel._

Cherrypaw turned to her mother. "Can we please just have a squirrel?" she pleaded.

Redspot shook her head. "Absolutely not. You are eating _this_ frog."

Cherrypaw turned away. "No! It's gross."

Redspot stared at her angrily, then padded into camp. Cherrypaw followed her.

As she passed the fresh-kill pile, she spotted a squirrel. _Ugh. It's right there! And there's a mouse. I just want to eat that!_

Cherrypaw spotted her mother settle down in a sunny spot. She slowly trotted over.

Redspot was quiet as she ate her portion of the frog. When she was finished, she pushed it over to Cherrypaw. "Eat."

Cherrypaw stared at the frog. The marshy smell flowing off of it made her stomach wobble, and she wrinkled her nose.

Redspot glared at her. " _Eat it. Now_."

Cherrypaw leaned forward and took a tiny bite. _Oh no... here it comes..._

Nothing came up. Cherrypaw sighed in relief. _That's actually... sorta good!_

She took a larger bite this time. Flavor sang on her tongue.

"Tat'f afually pwetty goo'f," she muttered around her mouthful.

Redspot nodded in approval. Cherrypaw swallowed and leaned forward to take another bite.

"Ack!" she gasped. Sourness burned her tongue. Redspot stood halfway. "What?"

Cherrypaw blinked away the spots dancing in front of her eyes. "Sour spot," she choked.

Redspot trotted away, returning moments later with a bundle of wet moss. Cherrypaw lapped gratefully at it as it loosened the pain in her jaw.

Redspot poked the frog's thigh. "Bite here."

Cherrypaw quickly finished the frog. She felt content.

Mountainpaw padded past, a lizard in his jaws. "Oh, hey," he greeted.

Redspot turned to Cherrypaw. "You should try the lizard."

Cherrypaw stared at the small green reptile. "But Mountainpaw's eating it," she mumbled.

Mountainpaw shrugged. "It's fine. Stormcloud caught at least four more. I can get another." He set down the lizard and padded away.

Cherrypaw glared at the offending prey.

Redspot flicked her warningly with her tail. "Eat."

Cherrypaw turned her glare to her. "I'm full!"

Redspot rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Now _eat_."

Cherrypaw shook her head. "Nope," she mewed.

Redspot groaned in frustration. "Here," she said, tearing off a morsel. "Eat this."

Cherrypaw shut her mouth tight. Redspot tried to poke the bit of flesh into her mouth. Finally, she pulled it away.

Cherrypaw glared at her, then licked her lips.

"Ew!" she gasped. "Ew! It's gross! Yuck!"

Redspot took the opportunity to try and shove the meat into her mouth.

Cherrypaw (thankfully) closed her mouth in time. The blood of the lizard was all over her lips.

"Yuck!" she cried. She wiped her mouth on the grass.

Redspot rolled her eyes. "Bye, honey."

Cherrypaw glared at her as she walked away. When her mother was in the warriors' den, she crept forward and ate a small shrew.

* * *

 **Hehe.**

 **Sorry it's really short! This is an experience that happened to me last night. Full story here:**

So we were going out, and my little brother wanted to go to a seafood place. My mom and her fiancé said no, along with me. I wanted to go have sushi, or Red Robin, maybe even Mexican food! But nope, my brother decided that if we weren't going to seafood, we would go to Indian food. I was extremely... I don't know the word, but it was a mix of anger, sadness, and disappointment. But anyways, halfway there, I said, "We could go have Chinese food." My brother nodded, and I was thinking _Yes! Something I'm familiar with!_ But then my mom said, "I don't think that Chinese place we go to has the best food." My brother frowned and sort of sulked, then said "You pick where we go then." And guess what? My mom picked Indian food! We passed the sushi place and Red Robin, and then we arrived. Now, I'm not the biggest fan of Indian food- remember, this is just my opinion. So we ordered our food (I got the simplest of meals- naan and tandoori chicken) and waited for maybe 20 minutes. We got our food. I ate the naan (a bread) as slowly as possible to avoid eating anything else. But my mom made me try the tandoori chicken. I did, and it's actually pretty good! After one bite, there was a spice on the skin of the piece I had just eaten that burned like HECK. So I drank half my glass of water. Towards the end of the meal, my mom wanted me to try my brother's curry sauce. I didn't think it smelled that appetizing, so I said no. My mom grabbed a spoon, put some sauce in it, and tried to get me to eat it by pushing it across my tightly closed lips. After she gave up, I licked the sauce off my lips. In my opinion, it was gross. I drank a bunch of water (again) and after that, my mom tried again, getting in all over my lips. I wiped it off with a napkin. For dessert, we went to a drive-in burger place and I got a chocolate milkshake! Yay!

 **Woah! Long story! Sorry!**

 **Note: this chapter is in the perspective of a younger Cherrystone. Woo!**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	19. Review

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. But today, I decided to put one of my first Warriors stories up. Back then, I didn't read fanfiction and had no experience with typing. I wasn't good at making up names, either. So here we go! I'm reviewing: Warriors.**

 **Note: This is a longer story, so be warned.**

SkyClan

LEADER: Sunnystar- golden she-cat

DEPUTY: Toadleap- black tom with white splotches

 **A real warriors character. Oh, btw, I don't own Warriors (sadly)**

MEDICINE CAT: Badgerclaw- black tabby tom with white stripes

WARRIORS:

Rockfoot- gray tom

 **Okay**

Whiteberry- pure white tom

 **Also a warrior.**

APPRENTICE: Willowpaw

Flameleaf- ginger she-cat

 **Uh, why the "leaf" suffix?**

Darktail- black she-cat

APPRENTICE: Graypaw

Stormsky- dark gray tom

 **Okay.**

Cedartree- gray tom

APPRENTICES:

Willowpaw- light gray she-cat

 **That seems pretty.**

Graypaw- ginger tom with gray splotches

QUEENS:

Leaftwist- black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, mother of Stormsky's kits: Echokit, Birdkit, and Featherkit

 **Why "Leaf"?**

Appletail- dark brown she-cat, mother of Cedartree's kits: Lionkit and Snakekit

ELDERS:

Lizardfang- ginger tom with long front teeth

 **Also a warrior cat.**

Sunfoot- pale ginger she-cat

 **Okay, the allegiances are done! To chapter one!**

Echokit leaped into the air, catching the moss-ball and pinning it to the ground. "I got it! Birdkit, Featherkit, I got it!" she sqeaked. **I spelled** ** _squeaked_** **wrong.** ** _Squeaked._**

Lionkit padded out of the nursery and said kindly, "Good job, Echokit." Birdkit scampered over to her sister and said, "Could you show me that jump you did, please?" Echokit nodded. **Author favoritism.**

Suddenly, paws were thundering through the camp entrance. Graypaw burst into camp and screeched, "Dog! A dog is running right toward camp, and Willowpaw and Whiteberry are holding it off! We need help." **Of course it is, two years ago me.**

Echokit watched excitedly as her father, Stormsky, ran over to Graypaw with Toadleap, Rockfoot, and Flameleaf. "We'll come," he meowed.

He let out a caterwaul and raced out of camp after Graypaw. Echokit turned to Lionkit and mewed, "Will the dog come here, Lionkit?"

Before he could answer, a scornful voice said from behind him said, "Of course not. That dog is nothing compared to our warriors!" Echokit turned and saw Snakekit, Lionkit's brother and the meanest kit in the nursery. Before she could ask him how he knew, a loud bark echoed through the camp entrance. **HOW?! Echokit's father brought at least four other warriors with him, along with the cats in the patrol. How did they let it escape?!**

Leaftwist poked her head out of the nursery and said, "What was that?" Echokit stared at the entrance, along with Lionkit and Birdkit. Everyone in camp was staring at the entrance.

Suddenly the thorns that hid the entrance from veiw was ripped apart. A huge dog ran through with Graypaw, Willowpaw, Stormsky and Flameleaf on its tail. **Haha, of course. *wants to stab computer***

Toadleap was dragging Whiteberry by her scruff **Ouch!** into camp. He yowled, "Warriors, attack!" as he laid Whiteberry down and leaped on the dog.

Echokit let out a shriek as Leaftwist scooped her up. She yowled, "Where is Featherkit?" **How? Her mouth is full!** Echokit jabbed her paw in the direction of the nursery. Leaftwist dropped her on the ground **Why?!** next to Lionkit, who was holding Birdkit.

She pressed against him and mewed to Birdkit, "Are you okay?" Birdkit nodded, then looked in the direction of the dog. All the warriors were clinging to its back. Suddenly it broke free of all the warriors and charged right toward Echokit. **Haha. Of course it charges to author-favored main-character. Chapter 2...**

Lionkit ran toward Echokit and rammed her **Oh god.** into a clump of thorns and dropped Birdkit with her. Echokit screeched, "Lionkit, hurry!"

She watched as he scrambled into the thorns. The dog stuck its muzzle into the thorns and snapped at Echokit. She shreiked as the dog picked her up and swung her around to face the warriors charging up the slope. Everyone stopped. **Echokit did literally** ** _nothing_** **to defend herself.**

Echokit yowled, "Stormsky, Leaftwist, help me!" The dog shook her and she let out a yelp. Lionkit grabbed Birdkit by her scruff and ran out from behind the dog to his mother, Appletail, and Snakekit, and dropped Birdkit at Leaftwist's paws.

He turned to Echokit and screeched, "Slash behind you with your claws!" Echokit hesitated, then let out a yowl of defiance and slashed upward. Suddenly, she fell on the edge of the slope and tumbled right into her father's paws. **How did that work?!**

The dog let out a low growl, blood dripping from its nose. Sunnystar burst from the middle of the warriors and leaped at the dog, hissing with fury. She slashed at it eyes and muzzle until it let out a howl and bolted into the trees. **How did she do that herself?!**

Echokit gasped. "Where is Featherkit?" she cried. Sunnystar purred, "Echokit, she's right behind you!" Echokit turned around and saw Featherkit standing behind her.

She purred and rubbed her muzzle against Featherkit's cheek. Then she walked over to Birdkit and licked her head.

She walked over to Lionkit and mewed, "Thanks for telling me to use my claws. You saved me." Then she walked back to her sisters. **At least she thanked him.**

 **Chapter three. :I**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Great Rock!"

Echokit yawned as she scrambled out of the nursery. She blinked away sleepiness from her eyes as she walked over to sit between Featherkit and Birdkit.

"Why is Lionkit up at the front? And Snakekit?" she whispered. "They're going to be apprentices," Featherkit answered. Echokit watched as Willowpaw and Graypaw joined them. _They're probably going to be warriors,_ Echokit thought. **Obvious question has obvious answer.**

"You are gathered today, under the Great Rock, to witness the making of warriors and apprentices." Sunnystar meowed. "Willowpaw, Graypaw, come forward." Echokit watched as Willowpaw and Graypaw walked over to Sunnystar. "Graypaw, you have trained hard. Is he ready, Darktail?" Darktail nodded. "Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Graystorm. The Clan honors your bravery and quick wits."

Graystorm licked Sunnystar's head before retreating into the crowd. "Willowpaw, you have also trained hard. Is she ready, Stormsky?" Echokit's father had taken over Willowpaw's training while Whiteberry healed. Stormsky nodded."Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Willowcloud." **Ooh, I like that name.**

Willowcloud also licked Sunnystar's shoulder and went to sit next to Graystorm. _Now it's Lionkit and Snakekit's turn,_ Echokit thought. "Lionkit, come forward." Sunnystar meowed. Echokit watched as Lionkit walked over to stand in front of Sunnystar.

"This kit has reached six moons. It is time for him to become an apprentice. Lionkit, do you promise to obey the warrior code and listen to all above and below yourself?" Sunnystar said. "Yes," Lionkit answered proudly. "Then, by the power of our ancesters, until you're a warrior, you will be named Lionpaw." Sunnystar meowed. "Stormsky, this is your first apprentice. Teach him the things you learned from Lizardfang."

Stormsky nodded. "Then by the power of-" Sunnystar stopped. A yowl had interrupted her. She stared at the trees above the hollow, where the yowl had come from. Echokit trembled as she pressed against Birdkit and Featherkit.

A strange cat emerged from the trees. He was as black as night, with white paws. "I am Smudge. **What the- Smudge?!** I heard about cats in the forest. Now I know it is true." he whispered. Suddenly he let out a caterwaul of laughter that made birds fly into the sky. **Why?**

Echokit heard Darktail yowl, "So now you know! Leave!" Smudge shook his head. "No, no, no, I will not leave. Instead, I will take over your camp!" he screeched. W **HY?!**

 **Chapter four.**

Echokit watched as other cats came out of the trees to join Smudge. Sunnystar yowled, "SkyClan, attack!" and leaped right at Smudge.

Echokit raced over to where Leaftwist and Birdkit were standing. Leaftwist shrieked, "Featherkit!" and ran to find her, leaving Echokit alone. **What happened to Birdkit? AND WHY DID LEAFTWST LEAVE HER KIT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?!**

She raced to a clump of ivy and dove under it. She watched the battle; Willowcloud falling at the paws af a tabby she-cat, Stormsky sheilding Lionpaw from a black tom, Sunnystar leaping on Smudge.

As Echokit watched, the battle seemed to get worse. Soon it sounded like every rogue and warrior was screeching in pain or fear. Echokit flattened her ears to try and block out the sound.

She suddenly heard a snuffling noise near her. As Echokit peeked out of the ivy and saw a huge white tom sniffing and tasting the air. Suddenly, he looked straight at Echokit. "A kit!" he yowled and plunged, teeth bared, at Echokit.

She shrieked and raced under the tom's legs into the battle. The white tom followed her. As Echokit looked over her shoulder, she noticed that the tom wasn't there. Suddenly she hit a wall of whiteness. _Oh no! It's that tom!_ she thought. **Uh... okay?**

Echokit scrambled away from him and couched teeth bared, staring at the tom. He snarled and lashed out at Echokit. She yowled as claws pierced her flesh. Blindly, she swung her paws everywhere, letting out a growl as she finally hit the tom. **Haha. She's a freaking** ** _kit._** **No.**

Strength surged through Echokit's body. Opening her eyes, she slashed at the tom, pushing him back until he reached the wall of camp. He whispered, "I'm Snowbear. And I will kill you!" Echokit whimpered in horror. **Unnecessary introduction. And why does he want to kill a kit?!**

As fast as lightning, Snowbear lunged forward at Echokit and bit the back of her neck. Echokit screeched in pain and Snowbear let her fall to the ground. The last thing she could remember was watching Snowbear running into the battle. **Uh, no. She's** ** _dead._**

 **Chapter... five?**

Echokit opened her eyes. A fuzzy white shape stood in front of her. _Snowbear!_ she thought and lunged out with her paw. Instintly, a searing pain flashed through her leg. **What?!**

"Your leg is dislocated." Echokit blinked. She'd heard that voice before! "Badgerclaw!" she meowed. "Where is Leaftwist? And Featherkit and Birdkit? And Stormsky?"

Badgerclaw purred and said, "They're outside, waiting for me to relocate your leg!" Echokit nodded bravely, and Badgerclaw brought her a stick to bite on. "Ready? One, two, now!" Badgerclaw cried.

Echokit snapped the stick in half as she heard the _pop_ that meant her leg was back in place. As she dropped the stick, Echokit said, "Did Featherkit and Birdkit get their apprentice names?"

Badgerclaw helped her to her paws. As he did, he muttered one word: "Yes." Echokit gasped in shock. **Ooh, drama!**

She let Badgerclaw lead her into the clearing **Gorge.** , where she was welcomed by cheers of "Echokit! Echokit!" As the cheers got louder, Echokit got angrier. _Why didn't Sunnystar make me an apprentice?_ she thought.

"STOP!" she screeched. Almost at once, everybody stopped. "I want to be an apprentice!" she meowed. "I am Echopaw! Not Echokit! My mentor shall be..." Echopaw thought a moment. "Flameleaf!" she meowed. "My mentor is Flameleaf!" **And how is she getting away with this?!**

As she spoke, Flameleaf gasped. "Sunnystar!" she whispered to Echopaw. "Well, well, well. Apprentices naming themselves?" Sunnystar purred. "Yes, Echopaw, your mentor can be Flameleaf." Echopaw nodded her head and walked over to Flameleaf and touched her nose. "Are you ready to be an apprentice?" Flameleaf purred. **Why, Sunnystar? WHY?**

"Yes!" Echopaw squealed. Suddenly brown and gray bundles flew at Echopaw. "Echopaw! Now you can share our den!" the brown one said. "Can you sleep next to me?" the gray one pleaded. Echopaw reconized their voices. **Oh it's her sisters.**

"Featherkit? Birdkit?" she meowed. Featherkit said, "I'm Featherpaw. And this is Birdpaw." Echopaw stared at her sisters. They looked strange. They were leaner and bigger than Echopaw. A huge golden tom walked over to Echopaw and meowed, "How are you, Echopaw?"

Echopaw gasped. "Lionpaw!" she meowed. Lionpaw shook his head. "I'm Lionfire now." he said. Echopaw stared at him. She turned to Birdpaw. "How long have you been an apprentice?" she whispered. **How?!**

Birdpaw shrugged. "Five moons. We'll get our warrior names sometime next moon." Echopaw shook her head. "When did you become an apprentice?" Birdpaw thought for a moment, then said, "The day you were knocked out." **HOW WAS SHE "KNOCKED OUT" FOR FIVE MOONS?! SHE WAS IN A FREAKING _COMA_!**

* * *

 **Okay, I'm done. This story is just making me frustrated. I might post another review after... MY MOM'S WEDDING! IN HAWAII! I'm so excited- she's met an _awesome_ guy: he's a firefighter and trained people how to use machine guns in the Marine Corps! I'll be gone for 9 days- but don't worry! I'll still be able to update! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **QOTD: Who's your favorite superhero? Mine's the Flash.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	20. Cool Kids

Rosekit blinked open her eyes. Her mother was asleep.

She could hear Mousefire and Bluespot's kits playing somewhere. She stumbled to her paws.

Dawnkit and Flowerkit were chatting noisily with Stagkit, Thornkit, and Blossomkit. Rosekit trotted over, feeling daunted by their size. (They were two moons older than her.)

"H-hey guys," she mumbled. Dawnkit twitched her tail, but everyone else ignored her.

 _She sees them walking in a straight line,_  
 _That's not really her style_  
 _And they all got the same heartbeat_  
 _But hers is falling behind._

"Um, guys?" she said louder. Dawnkit and Blossomkit twitched an ear, but the others continued talking.

Rosekit stared at them for a few moments, thinking.

She tapped Stagkit with her paw.

"What the- hey!"

Rosekit stumbled back as Stagkit rose to his full height. "S-sorry," she stuttered.

Stagkit glared at her. "You better be," he growled. "And leave us alone. You're not as cool as us."

 _Nothing in this world could_  
 _Ever bring them down_  
 _Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background_  
 _And she says_

Rosekit stared at him as he sat back down. Her pelt burned in embarrassment, and her eyes were stinging.

 _Am I not... cool?_ she wondered. _Why is Stagkit cool and not me?_

She stumbled to her nest and curled up, not touching her mother. Stagkit's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah," he was mewing, "she thought she could get into _our_ group? Yeah, right."

Rosekit flattened her ears and squeezed her eyes tight. The other kits were laughing- laughing at her!

She sighed sadly. With all her might, she thought:

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids  
_

* * *

Flamepaw glanced over at the apprentices in the corner of the den. They were watching him.

He gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles. The many, many stings of fire ants made his pelt feel like it was on- well, fire.

Flamepaw's brother, Ashpaw, sauntered over. "Hey, Flamepaw," he greeted. "Quick question: does your pelt feel... like your namesake?"

 _He sees them talking with a big smile_  
 _But they haven't got a clue_  
 _Yeah, they're living the good life_  
 _Can't see what he is going through  
_

Flamepaw shook his head. If he opened his mouth, he would scream in pain.

Ashpaw blinked at him. "Okay. Not even if I do... this?" He jabbed Flamepaw's pelt.

Flamepaw bit his tongue and fought the urge to yowl. His eyes filled with tears, and his pelt prickled uncomfortably.

Ashpaw giggled and jabbed Flamepaw's pelt repeatedly.

 _They're driving fast cars_  
 _But they don't know where they're going_  
 _In the fast lane, living life without knowing_  
 _And he says  
_

The pain increased incredibly with each poke- it was like Flamepaw was being stabbed with a burning stick that was getting hotter by the second.

Ashpaw growled softly, then gently pricked Flamepaw's pelt with his claws.

Flamepaw couldn't take it anymore. He cried out, letting the tears flow.

Ashpaw laughed cruelly. "Wimp." He sauntered to his group of friends, who were howling in laughter.

Flamepaw curled in his nest and cried quietly. His pelt was still burning.

"H-hey, Flamepaw," called Cloudpaw between laughs, "how's your pelt?"

Flamepaw blinked away his tears and whispered to himself:

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids_

* * *

Nettleblaze glared at his sister. She was laughing with her friends about something- probably him.

One of the she-cats in the group, Echoheart, blinked friendlily at him. Nettleblaze ignored her and turned back to his mouse.

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids_

Something bumped into his flank. He turned. It was a kit.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "I-I was just l-looking for someone t-to hang out w-with. I-I'll leave n-now."

Nettleblaze blocked her with his tail. "No it's okay. We can hang out together, away from the Clan."

 _And they said_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids_

The kit stared at him in surprise, then shrugged and trotted to his side. "I'm R-Rosekit," she introduced.

Nettleblaze smiled. "I'm Nettleblaze."

Rosekit's eyes widened. "Wow, a warrior!"

A loud laugh from his sister made him turn. She was pointing at him with her tail, shouting, "Look at that! My brother, my _brave_ brother, hanging out with a stupid kit!"

This generated a few chuckles from the younger warriors, but Nettleblaze silenced all of them with a glare. His sister's group continued laughing.

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids_

Rosekit blinked at him. "The other kits do that to me."

Nettleblaze glanced over to where Stagkit, Blossomkit, Thornkit, Dawnkit, and Flowerkit were playing. They didn't even look at Rosekit.

Someone plopped down beside him. "Hey, Nettleblaze."

It was Flamepaw, his younger half-brother. His eyes were watering, and his pelt was ruffled.

Rosekit shrunk back. "W-who's that?"

Flamepaw blinked in surprise. "Oh. Hi, I'm Flamepaw, the outcast from the apprentices."

Rosekit smiled at him. "I'm an outcast, too."

Nettleblaze gazed at Flamepaw. "What happened?"

Flamepaw glared at a ladybug climbing up a stalk of grass. "The other apprentices put fire ants in my nest."

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it_  
 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
 _Like the cool kids_

Rosekit gasped.

Nettleblaze glared at Ashpaw, messing around with his group of friends. "Want me to tell Quickstep?"

Flamepaw poked the ladybug with a paw. It flew away. "Nah. It- it's okay."

Rosekit yawned. "I'm hungry."

Nettleblaze pushed his half-eaten mouse forward. "Do you want to try this?"

Rosekit shrugged. "Okay."

Flamepaw smiled. "Bite right there," he instructed, patting the mouse's thigh.

A new scent touched Nettleblaze's nose. His sister, Leafdrop.

"Look at that," her voice sneered. "Hanging out with a kit and our younger brother."

Flamepaw glared past him. "Shut up, Leafdrop."

Rosekit, her mouth full of mouse meat, blinked fearfully at somewhere past him and scrambled to hide.

Leafdrop sauntered to where Nettleblaze could see her. Her face was curved into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"If dad were here, he would probably scold you," she laughed. "But wait- you killed him!"

Nettleblaze felt his eyes tear up. "N-no, I didn't, Leafdrop."

His father had been killed while patrolling with Nettleblaze as an apprentice. Nettleblaze had spotted a hare, and in his attempt to catch it, his father stumbled out of the way and fell into the gorge.

Flamepaw glared at his half-sister. "Go away."

Leafdrop snarled at him, then turned back to Nettleblaze. "None of you will ever _belong_ ," she declared. "You're not _cool_ enough."

Rosekit's tail brushed Nettleblaze's side. Flamepaw stared at the ground, his messy pelt fluffing up.

Nettleblaze glared at his sister. "We may not be _cool_ ," he meowed smoothly. "but we're awesome in our own way."

* * *

 **So! Hope you guys liked it! The song is Cool Kids by Echosmith. I don't own it. And I kind of ran out of lyrics towards the end... :I**

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

 **Rosekit- a tabby and white she-kit with pale blue eyes.**

 **Flamepaw- golden/ginger tom with black paws, chest, tailtip, and mask. Bright orange eyes.**

 **Nettleblaze- dark gray tom with ginger splashes, yellow eyes.**

 **Leafdrop- pale gray tabby she-cat with white speckles. Green eyes.**

 **Note: I won't be able to post a chapter on Wednesday, since we're leaving around 7:00-7:30 am my time. So I'll probably put up another chapter tomorrow!**

 **QOTD: Would you rather live on a beachfront house or a cabin in the woods? I would live in the cabin.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	21. Tiger

Tiger trembled as she was shoved harshly into the den. The other she-cats jumped back, giving her room.

Slate hissed at her. "Get ready." He pushed the stone in front of the den entrance.

Tiger scrambled to her paws. "Lily?" she whispered.

Someone bumped her flank. "Sorry," they murmured.

Tiger stopped them. "Do you know a cat named Lily?"

The cat coughed once, then responded. "Yeah. I'll help you find her. I'm Moon, by the way."

Tiger smiled. "Great."

Moon gazed back at her. "Wow," she commented. "You're smaller than I thought you would be. Come on."

Tiger followed Moon through bunches of she-cats, apologizing each time she bumped into someone.

One cat hissed. "Sorry," Tiger muttered.

Moon paused. "Jade, have you seen Lily?"

The cat, Jade, turned. Tiger blinked in surprise at her brilliant green eyes.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking with Hail and Dusk."

Moon nodded. "Thanks. Come on!" she added to Tiger.

Tiger continued following Moon. _This den is massive,_ she thought.

A sharp voice cut through the mutterings of the other females. "I won't let them take me! I belong to nobody!"

Moon's shoulders, previously tense, relaxed. "Hail!" she called.

Tiger felt her heart beat faster as she heard a soft voice. "Moon?"

Moon padded around a large group of she-cats. Tiger followed.

A tiny bunch of cats sat in the corner- a mottled gray cat was speaking. "Yeah, they'll never get- Oh, hey Moon."

Tiger looked around the group. A ginger tabby, a tortoishell, a blue.

The blue cat noticed her. "Who's the newcomer?"

Moon blinked. "This is Tiger." she mewed. "Tiger, this is Marcie-" she pointed with her tail to the blue- "Hail-" the mottled gray- "Squirrel-" the ginger tabby- "and Flower." The tortoishell.

Tiger heard a voice. "Marcie? Hail? What's going on? Why is Moon here?" She turned.

A small, pretty calico cat gazed back at her, her confused expression turning to one of shock and happiness.

"L-Lily," Tiger choked out. The calico sobbed once, then rushed forward. "Tiger!"

Tiger nuzzled her sister, then pulled away. "Where's Frost? And Winter?"

Lily blinked at her. "They were picked," she whispered.

Tiger felt irritation bloom inside her. "Picked? What's that mean? And what is this?" she snapped.

Lily stared at her helplessly. A soft tail touched her shoulder. Moon.

"I'll explain," the silver tabby murmured. Tiger swallowed her anger and sat down in the group.

Moon began. "We are from all across the city. Hail and I are from the apartment area, Marcie from the dump, and Squirrel and Flower from the alleyways."

Tiger nodded. "Okay."

Moon sighed softly, then continued. "A group of cats formed. Their leader is a cat named Scar. He 'rules' the city. He started rounding up recruits. After his group was big enough, he decided he wanted a mate. More than one." Here Moon laughed bitterly.

"He sent out patrols to capture she-cats- Hail and I were picked up a week ago. Marcie and Lily have been here for over a month."

Tiger frowned. Why would a cat need more than one mate?

"Anyways, once Scar had enough she-cats, he picked from the best, leaving the others to his recruits. Once one of his mates has had five litters of kits, he lets them go to the next rank, below him. If any of the litter turn out to be female, they are sent to one of the lower ranked toms when they are six moons old."

Tiger gasped. "But-" she began.

Moon smiled wryly. "They're kits, I know."

Flower butted in, her voice surprisingly deep. "Tomorrow, Scar and his deputy, Agro, are going to visit the den to pick new mates. Two of Scar's mates were hit by cars, and three ore were passed down."

Tiger shivered. "Why does Scar need more than one mate?"

Hail snorted. "He doesn't."

Marcie shot her a look. "He wants them because they do things for him- like sire kits, clean his pelt, and fetch him prey."

Squirrel growled. "He took my sister, Leaf, a month ago. She-" she paused, then continued, "she was one of the ones to get hit by a monster."

Tiger felt horror squirm uncomfortably in her belly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but a loud scraping noise stopped her. Moonlight shone into the den, illuminating a tom's body at the mouth of the den.

"Lights out!" he yowled. Tiger growled as she recognized Slate's voice. He rolled the stone back into place, sealing the den.

Squirrel's body thumped to the ground, her glowing yellow eyes shutting. Hail and Marcie's eyes disappeared. Moon touched her nose to Tiger's ear, then padded away. Lily settled down. "Hurry," she hissed. "They check."

Tiger quickly lay down next to her sister and shut her eyes.

 _Please don't let either Lily or I get picked._

* * *

"Get up, maggots!"

Tiger jumped to her paws with a hiss. Slate was standing at the mouth of the den, scraping his claws against the stone, making a screeching noise.

"Scar and Agro are coming soon!" the tom screeched. "Back row, middle row, you'll be picked through by Earth and Lingo, and front row, outside, now!"

Tiger watched the front row females file out. The middle row followed suit.

A loud scraping noise made her ears twitch. She turned.

A familiar black tom was pushing back a stone near Lily. Lily gazed at them tom with contempt.

Tiger staggered forward. "P-Panther?"

The tom froze. "Tiger?"

Hail narrowed her ice-blue eyes. "You know him?"

Tiger nodded. "H-he's my brother." she croaked. "Panther, how could you?"

Panther stared at her, then narrowed his yellow eyes. "It was my choice." He spoke coldly, like they were enemies.

Moon's silver pelt flashed next to her. "Get behind me," she whispered. "I lead the line out."

Tiger silently moved into place, hurt by her brother's betrayal. Moon led the back row out of the den and into the sunlight.

Tiger blinked several times, the sunlight momentarily blinding her. Moon led her over to a wall, where they were joined by Squirrel, Flower, Marcie, Hail, and Lily.

Hail began to wash her pelt. Tiger watched her. Her pelt wasn't a mottled gray- it was silver tabby, like Moon's.

Moon poked her. "Wash," she hissed.

Tiger hurriedly began to lick her pelt. She realized her pelt was much dirtier than it had been yesterday- her calico fur was almost brown with dust.

Everyone finished relatively soon. Squirrel was still ginger tabby, Flower was still tortoishell, Marcie turned out to be more blue than gray, and Lily's pelt shone.

Panther paced in circles. "Line up!" he yowled suddenly.

Moon hurried into place. Tiger stood beside her. The she-cats formed a horizontal line, stretching across the alley.

Beside her, a small tabby and white cat was trembling. Tiger touched her pelt with her tail, but said nothing.

A well-muscled, brown tom appeared around the corner. His blue eyes gleamed violently, and he was followed by a ugly yellow tabby tom with a black collar.

Panther bowed in front of the brown tom. "Scar, Agro," he murmured respectively. Tiger studied Scar's face, noticing an ugly pink ribbon stretched across his eye.

Agro shouldered Panther aside and strutted forward. Scar followed at a more leisurely pace.

Moon stiffened beside her as Agro opened his mouth to show disgusting yellow teeth.

"Listen u', she-cats," he yowled. "Scar's gonna 'ick four of y'all to be his mates. I'm a'gonna 'ick six."

Tiger narrowed her eyes are Scar began to speak. "I see some new, pretty cats here," he murmured, his eyes fixing on her.

The tabby and white cat beside her moaned fearfully. Tiger blinked.

Scar padded up and down the line. He paused near the other end. "You," he ordered.

A pretty brown tabby darted out of the line. She stood next to the wall, trembling.

Scar picked a cream cat with amber points. She had a collar on.

Scar paused at the place where Flower and Lily were. "You," he decided.

Tiger frowned as Flower stumbled out of line. She stood by the brown tabby and the cream cat.

Scar padded closer to their end of the line. His gaze was fixed on her; fear squirmed in her belly.

Scar paused in front of her, considering the tabby and white cat beside Tiger.

"You." he ordered, pointing at Tiger.

Tiger froze, staring at him. His eyes became angry, and she darted for the wall.

Scar stepped back. "They're all yours, Agro."

Tiger looked through the line. Moon gazed at her sadly, and Lily looked stricken.

Agro leered at the she-cats. "I want the 'retty silver kitty there," he murmured, pointing. Tiger gasped as Moon stepped quietly out of line and walked to her side.

Agro picked a blue tabby cat wearing a red-stripe collar, a brown cat with white tabby stripes, a calico with a green collar, and a black she-cat with a blue-striped collar.

Tiger looked through the line. A few stragglers were left- including Hail, Squirrel, Lily, and Marcie.

Agro stopped in front of Marcie and Hail. "I want you, 'rincess," he said, pointing at Hail.

The silver tabby cat's eyes widened. "No!" she spat. "I won't go!"

Agro hissed violently. "Marko! Sully!"

Two large, ginger tabby toms barreled from around the corner. They stopped in either side of Hail.

"No!" Hail screeched as they carried her over to the line. She struggled, scratching at the toms. She hit one in the eye. He grunted in pain, subsiding his grip for a few precious heartbeats.

Hail broke free, flinging the other tom into the wall of the alley. She sprung onto a dumpster.

"She-cats have equal rights." she declared. "I'll come back for everyone soon, and I'll have my own army." With that, she sprung onto a roof and disappeared.

Agro hissed angrily. "You, then," he spat, pointing to the tabby and white cat. The cat jumped, then ran to her place in line.

Scar sauntered over to his cats. "So," he chuckled smoothly. "I need to know your names. You first," he said, pointing to the brown tabby.

She shifted uneasily. "Coyote."

Scar's muzzle wrinkled. "Too male-sounding," he muttered. "You'll be known as Queen."

Queen looked angry, but she hid it with a dip of the head.

Scar moved to the cream cat with amber points. "You?"

The she-cat trembled. "I-I'm Amber."

Scar nodded. "Good. You?"

Flower started, then spoke. "Flower," she answered, making no effort to hide her deep voice.

Scar looked revolted. "Why is your voice so deep?" he hissed.

Flower stared at him, trembling. Scar rolled his eyes and moved on to Tiger. "Your name?"

Tiger hesitated. "I..."

Scar snarled suddenly. "Answer!"

Tiger leaned back. "T-tiger," she stuttered.

Scar smiled, his eyes gleaming. "Feisty name, eh? You can keep it."

Tiger shot a glance at Queen, hoping that the she-cat wasn't angry. But Queen was staring at a tabby not unlike herself; the only differences were a purple collar and white socks and a tailtip.

Scar stared coolly at Agro. "Agro, what are you cats' names?"

Agro leered creepily at his cats. "This 'ere is Moon, this is Droplet," the blue tabby- "this is Snowy," the white-striped- "this is 'etal," the tortoishell- "and this is Holly." The black she-cat.

Scar nodded curtly. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

 **Four Moons Later**

Tiger groaned uncomfortably as the kits kicked her stomach. Her body was wracked with pain.

Moon and Flower scurried forward. "What do I do?" Moon hissed.

Flower had brought a stick with her; now she shoved it between Tiger's jaws. "Get water," she told Moon.

Tiger hissed. "I think one's coming."

Flower checked, then blinked in surprise. "You're right. Ready... push!"

Tiger pushed with all her might- and then a kit was next to her stomach, suckling.

Moon was back with a bundle of wet moss. Tiger lapped gratefully at it, pausing when a sharp pain stabbed her stomach.

Flower growled softly. "This is a big one! Get ready... and push!"

Tiger almost screamed. The pain was unbearable. She pushed harder, and a kit slid onto the moss.

Flower nipped open the sac and handed the kit to Moon. "Warm it up," she ordered.

Tiger flopped in her nest. "Is it over?"

Flower shook her head. "One more."

Tiger felt the pain gradually grow. "Okay," she panted.

Flower's eyes narrowed. "Ready, push!"

Tiger barely had to contribute her strength- the kit slipped out easily.

Tiger felt the pain ebb away. She laid down in her nest.

Moon nudged the wet moss closer. "Drink."

Tiger tried to lap at the dripping fronds, but she was exhausted.

Flower poked her gently. "Oh, Tiger, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Tiger tensed. "What?"

Flower blinked away tears. "They're all she-kits."

Tiger felt numb. Her kits would never be able to hunt or fight. They would just raise kits and groom pelts, like she did.

A deep mew sounded from behind Flower. "Let me see my kits."

Tiger narrowed her eyes. Scar.

Scar crouched by her kits. "They're all female, eh?"

Tiger nodded mutely.

Scar frowned. "I name this one-" he gestured to the first-born- "Birch, for her brown pelt."

Tiger gazed at her kit. She squeaked a few times, then was still.

Scar poked the smallest kit, the third-born. "I name her Tiny, for her size."

Tiger watched her "mate". He was being surprisingly gentle.

"You name this one."

Tiger shifted, caught off guard. "W-what?"

Scar blinked at her. "What do you name out last kit?"

Tiger stared at her kit. She was calico, like her mother, but had the build of Scar.

"I name her Storm," she answered softly.

Scar nodded, standing. "Good names. Birch, Tiny, and Storm." He left.

Tiger gazed down at her kits. "Please, Hail." she whispered. "Come rescue us soon."

* * *

 **Hello peoples!**

 **Sorry for not posting earlier this morning... I was really tired.**

 **I am currently having a problem with the site. It won't show me how many views/visitors I'm getting each chapter. If anyone knows how to fix this, or what's wrong, please review or PM me. If you read this chapter, please write a review. if you don't want to day anything about the chapter, just write "read". If you do want to say something, write your review, then put the word like so:**

 ***read***

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS. I won't be able to post anytime tomorrow. On Thursday, yes. Tomorrow, no.**


	22. Meeting

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY**

* * *

Spiderpaw nervously fluffed out her fur again, hoping no chunks of moss remained. Her mother was bouncing on her paws.

Her brother, Stonepaw, sat in his nest. He looked nervous as well.

Finally, Spiderpaw heard pawsteps outside. A hole in the moss curtain showed that her mother's new mate had black... no... gray hair?

Her mother, Birchstripe, smiled. "Ready?" she mewed.

Spiderpaw nodded with a gulp. _Oh StarClan, don't let it be Ashtooth!_

Stonepaw shivered. "O-okay, I guess," he mumbled.

Her mother peeked her head out and spoke to the tom. Spiderpaw heard a deep laugh. _Nobody's mew is that deep... it has to be-_

Stonepaw scooted over to her, interrupting her train of thought. "Who do you think it is?" he questioned quietly.

Spiderpaw blinked. "I-I don't know," she lied. Her brother thought it was his mentor, Thistlefur. He would only disagree with her guess.

Birchstripe pulled in her head. "Okay," she giggled in excitement. "Here we go!" She pulled back the moss.

"Blackpelt!?"

Spiderpaw stared at the tom, heat beginning to burn her pelt at her brother's outburst. "H-hi...?" she mumbled.

Blackpelt smiled. "Hello, again."

Birchstripe bounced on her paws again. "Shall we eat?"

Spiderpaw nodded numbly. Her mother was mates with... the deputy?

Stonepaw ran up to Blackpelt, talking loud and fast. "It's awesome you're our dad now! Do you have kits? It would be cool if you had kits."

Blackpelt laughed. "I have two kits: Toadspring and Cedarfire."

Spiderpaw quietly followed her mother to the stump on the edge of the camp. Four mice were set in a horizontal line, ranging in size. There was also an assortment of berries, leaves, and other things.

Birchstripe sat down next to the mice. "So," she began, "I thought it would be fun to 'decorate' our mice before we eat them."

Stonepaw spun in a circle. "Awesome!"

Blackpelt nodded with a smile.

Spiderpaw stared at the berries. "Um... are those...?"

Her mother laughed. "No, they're just blackberries. They're sweet, but we shouldn't eat them- we'd all get bad bellyaches!"

Stonepaw sprang forward, his gray and brown pelt bristling. "Which one is mine?"

Birchstripe pointed to the smallest mouse, which was still fairly meaty. She nudged a slightly bigger mouse to Spiderpaw, then passed Blackpelt the largest mouse. She took the third mouse for herself.

"Now, let's decorate!" she exclaimed, reaching for a leaf.

Spiderpaw jumped, then grabbed a pretty strand of willow leaves. She wrapped it in a spiraling pattern around her mouse's tail.

Stonepaw was just piling random objects onto his mouse; a ladybug was climbing a flower next to him. He picked the flower, shook the ladybug onto his mouse, then dropped the flower in the decoration pile.

Spiderpaw hesitated, staring at a pile of dandelions. Finally, she grabbed a pawful. She placed two dandelions behind the mouse's ears, on at the end of it's tail, and two on it's front paws.

Blackpelt's mouse had blackberries wrapped around the tail, with bits of maple leaf sprinkled on it's pelt. He smiled at Spiderpaw. "That looks nice," he commented.

Spiderpaw stared at him. "T-thanks," she answered.

Her mother blinked at her. "Ooh, yes. That is pretty."

Stonepaw glared at Spiderpaw's mouse. "Nuh-uh! My mouse is totally better."

Spiderpaw rolled her eyes and reached for an orchid. This might actually be fun.

* * *

"Oh, wow!"

Spiderpaw winced at her mother's exclamation. She was staring at Spiderpaw's finished mouse.

Spiderpaw looked at her paws. "Your mouse is better," she mumbled.

In truth, it was. Birchstripe has made the mouse's pelt sparkle with teeny tiny shreds of willow leaf, and she had made a ring of orchids to hang around the mouse's neck.

Spiderpaw glanced at her mouse. She had only added one more thing- an orchid resting between the mouse's ears. When she started, her mouse looked pretty. Now, it just looked to small for the decorations.

Stonepaw's mouse... well, all she could say was it was _very_ decorated.

Blackpelt had used willow leaves to make a spiral pattern on the mouse's back. It was very cool-looking, as Stonepaw had said.

Birchstripe sighed sadly. "Well, now we have to scrape our decorations off."

Spiderpaw frowned, but complied with her mother's order. She pushed the decorations to the grass. A pang shook her heart as she watched them tumble out of sight, hiding under the long tussocks.

Stonepaw breathed on his mouse. The tower of decorations he'd piled on his mouse fell with a _flump_ into the grass. He giggled happily.

Spiderpaw blinked at her mother. "Now what?"

It was Blackpelt who answered. "Let's eat!"

Stonepaw whooped in delight, attracting stares from their Clanmates. He took a massive bite out of his mouse. "Wow!" he shouted through his mouthful (spraying half-chewed meat), "Thif if welly goo'!"

Spiderpaw rolled her eyes and took a bite of her mouse. It was really good, like Stonepaw said. Or did he say goop?

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Birchstripe turned to her kits. "Why don't you go share tongues with Blackpelt?" she suggested.

Stonepaw shot off, immediately stopping himself next to his new father. Spiderpaw hesitated.

Birchstripe's gaze hardened. " _Go._ " she ordered.

Spiderpaw sighed and slowly made her way over. Stonepaw was listening to Blackpelt tell a story.

"So I was waiting in the tree with the rest of our Clan, watching for the WindClan intruders. Finally... oh, hello, Spiderpaw."

Spiderpaw blinked. "H-hi."

Stonepaw prodded Blackpelt with a paw. "Finish the story!" he whined. Spiderpaw settled on the other side of Blackpelt, wishing she was sitting next to her brother. Blackpelt continued the story.

"Finally, those squirrel-brained warriors were below us. A few had gotten stuck in a bramble bush, so all of the warriors were helping pull them out. It was the time to strike!"

Blackpelt paused for air, then continued. "With the flick of a tail, Hawkstar signaled for us to drop. With fearsome yowls, we fell onto the surprised WindClanners!"

Spiderpaw blinked. Her mother signaled for her to come to her. Spiderpaw muttered an apology to the ground (not Blackpelt), and hurried over to her mother.

"What?"

Birchstripe stretched, yawning. "Go get-" she stopped to yawn, "-your present for Blackpelt."

Spiderpaw groaned quietly and retrieved the moss-wrapped present. Inside, it contained the softest feathers for the tom's nest.

Blackpelt half-stood, staring at her. "Oh, is that for me?" he questioned.

Spiderpaw nodded mutely as she set it in front of him. She remained quiet as she sat next to him.

Blackpelt smiled as he pulled the moss from the feathers. "Oh, wow!" he exclaimed, pulling the feathers from the moss. "Thanks!"

Spiderpaw nodded. "You're w-welcome."

Stonepaw poked Blackpelt. "Please finish!" he whined.

Blackpelt continued the story. Spiderpaw stared into the sunset.

 _You know what?_ she thought. _He might not be so bad._

* * *

Spiderblaze blinked away tears as her mother touched noses with Blackpelt- no, Black _star_. Her kits and mate waited respectfully behind her, as well as Stonefur's mate.

Her parents were having their... mateship officiated by the medicine cat. The ceremony had just ended.

Spiderblaze's kits began to bounce in a circle. "I'm hungry!" cried Loudkit. His sisters echoed his words, but not as loud.

Her mate, Foxtail, purred. "Okay, okay," he purred. "We can have a squirrel when we get back."

Blackstar and Birchstripe padded over to Stonefur. They touched noses with him and his mate, Sunflame, then moved over to her.

"Hi, Spiderblaze." Blackstar mewed. Spiderblaze blinked back tears, then rested her head on his shoulder. Blackstar rubbed his cheek against hers, then nodded to Foxtail and the kits. Her mother stepped forward.

"Thank you for being here," her mother said. Her voice wobbled.

Spiderblaze smiled. "It was our pleasure." She touched noses with her mother, then watched her do the same to her mate and kits.

Stonefur sneezed. "Well, should-" he sneezed again, "-we go back to camp?"

Spiderblaze nodded and followed her mate towards the camp.

 _I never regretted Birchstripe's choice, Blackstar. And I never will._

* * *

 **OKAY SO FIRST OFF CAN I SAY I AM EXTREMELY SORRY**

 **Oh god. I feel so bad. I thought I was bringing my laptop on vacation but the night before we left my mom said I wasn't and I didn't have time to post an emergency chapter and we didn't have wifi at the condo and OH GOD I'M SORRY. Please don't think I'm lying. My dad already said that, and that is complete and udder bullcrap, so please don't test my patience by saying I was lying. Because I'm not.**

 **About the chapter:**

 **Basically the first time we met our new stepdad. I tried my best to make everything seem as close as possible, but alas. I couldn't.**

 **For example, on the day of meeting, we decorated (and ate) cupcakes, and I gave my stepdad a book of "rules". In the chapter, Spiderpaw/blaze decorates mice (without eating them) and gave Blackpelt a bunch of feathers for his nest.**

 **Character** **descriptions** **:**

 **Spiderpaw/blaze- tan tabby she-cat with long legs and white chest, belly, tailtip, and paws. One dark blue eye, one yellow eye.**

 **Stonepaw/fur- gray tom with dusty brown/tan patches. White paws and yellow eyes.**

 **Birchstripe- tan tabby she-cat. Blue eyes.**

 **Blackpelt- black tom with several silver and white hairs at the top of his head. Brown eyes.**

 **Note: I don't have children. Or a boyfriend, or a husband.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _A soon-to-be-mauled-by-reviewers Cherrystone_**

 **PS: Please don't hurt me.**

 **PPS: School starts on Wednesday.**


	23. Home

The cat padded across the black stone, her pawpads immune to the heat. Her tail twitched.

Lava bubbled around the pathway. The cat sniffed disdainfully and continued her determined march across the path.

Soon, she encountered two others- a black tom, wearing thick pieces of armor, and a ginger tabby, only decorated by a simple wooden necklace.

They moved to stop her, but that she couldn't allow.

"I am here on my own account," she said, her voice cold and high and clear. "I want to talk with my father, Scorch. I assume," she paused, a cold smile donning her muzzle, "you know him?"

The ginger tabby paused, staring at her. "B-but-"

The black tom interrupted him. "O-of course, your H-Highness." He stepped back, nodding her forward. The cat strutted forward, her smile melting like ice. Her tailtip ran along the ginger tom's pelt. He jumped when it caught on fire.

The cat stalked through a cavern, lit only by the glow of lava. Another guard blocked the door ahead. His eyes narrowed as she approached.

"Hello, Char." she greeted, her eyes and smile cold. "I'm here to speak with his Highness."

Char didn't blink. "I need official permission," he growled.

The cat laughed, a tinkling sound. "Oh I have that," she mewed. "Here." She stared into Char's eyes.

Char stared back, his gaze becoming unfocused. "You can go," he mumbled, stepping back. The cat rolled her eyes and shoved past him.

A thin sheet of rock provided privacy for his Highness. The cat paid no attention to the curtain and marched right through, the rock left swinging behind her.

A skinny black tom sat upon a mountain of bones, his red eyes matching the glow of the lava. "What," he boomed, "are you doing here?"

The cat dipped her head respectfully. "Father."

The tom smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

The cat blinked at him. "Bring out Mother."

The tom's pelt bristled. "Why?" he snapped.

The cat smiled sweetly. "I just want a family chat, Scorch."

Scorch groaned. "I'll regret this," he muttered. The cat narrowed her eyes as her father began to chant.

A soft rush, a twinge of pain- and a beautiful white she-cat was sitting before them.

"Oh! Hello, Scorch." the cat purred.

Scorch nodded to her. "Angel."

Angel sniffed, peering around. She stopped when she spotted the cat.

"Oh, my dear child," she purred, starting forward.

The cat backed away, hissing. "Get away from me."

Angel blinked, hurt. "Why? Just because of one little embarrassment in front of your friends?"

The cat growled. "Little? _Little?_ "

Scorch's eyes widened. "Um... Angel..."

The cat stepped forward, towering over her mother. "They'll hate me!" she howled. "They'll think I'm a monster! What cat has an insane mother, who's mate is the king of the underworld? Huh?"

Angel smoothly licked a paw and ran it over her whiskers. "You do."

The cat snorted. "Not only that," she hissed, glaring at both her parents. "You- you left me. Those- those _things_ , they hurt me. They put things in my body. They hurt my friends. And you-" she paused, glaring at her father. "Don't even get me started."

Angel tossed her head and strutted towards Scorch. "Well, it was a necessity that you needed to live your life. Don't blame your father."

The cat rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure," she yowled sarcastically. "Who else to blame? What about the guy who sent me to be poked and prodded at? What's his name? _Scorch!_ "

Angel sniffed and trotted up the bone pile to Scorch. "Come on. How could he see where to put you?"

The cat turned on her, eyes blazing. "He used a inter-dimensional portal!" she screamed. "You are an idiot! I can't believe you did this to me! And now-" her voice quieted, cracking. "Now Sprout hates me."

Angel's ears perked. "Sprout?"

The cat took a deep breath, then screamed at the top of her lungs. Scorch winced, his ears flattening.

The cat glared venomously at her parents, then flew to the cavern roof. With the flick of an ear, a portal appeared.

Blue sky and grass showed. The cat flew through it without a backward glance.

* * *

"We have to find her!"

Glass shook her head, crystalline tears sliding down her cheeks. "S-sprout, we c-can't. Eagle, S-streak and D-dive have searched everywhere."

Sprout shook his head. "No," he insisted stubbornly. "We can't leave until she returns."

With a sigh, he pulled his beanie off and shook it out. He placed it back on his head.

Glass stared at him. "But the humans are coming," she growled. "We have to leave within three moon-sets."

Sprout ignored her and leapt into the air. He floated out of the clearing and towards the rose.

It was still there. Its petals were pristine- red, glowing.

Sprout landed beside it, his nose touching the center petals.

"Come back, Devil," he breathed. "I need you. _We_ need you."

And then a hole opened.

Sprout jumped back, cursing. A blast of heat knocked his beanie off of his head. A cat flew out of the hole and landed on the grass.

She was crimson, with paler paws and face. Her eyes were still their perfect icy blue. Her horns glowed, sparks flicking off the tips.

"D-dev-" he stuttered. She spun around, her eyes wide. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Sprout paused. "What?"

She backed away, her six wings rustling. "Don't hurt me," she repeated.

Sprout reached out a paw. "Devil-"

Devil snarled and backed away. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked. "I'm a monster."

Sprout blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

Devil pressed against a tree. Her tail was covered in flames. Somehow, it wasn't catching anything on fire.

"You all hate me," she croaked. "I'm a monster."

A flash of silver caught Sprout's eye. "I heard a shriek-" came Glass's voice, pausing as she took in the sight of her friend.

"Devil!" Glass raced forward, too fast for Devil to defend herself. Glass pressed against her, purring loudly. Devil was stiff, gradually relaxing as Glass's purrs grew softer.

Sprout watched his friend (and crush) slowly return Glass's gesture.

Seconds later, three new cats appeared in the clearing. A black she-cat (his sister), a tan tabby tom, and a calico tom.

"What's going- Devil?!"

The black she-cat rushed forward, purring. Sprout noticed that his sister was regaining energy- she had deteriorated from the inside out when Devil disappeared.

The tan tabby and the calico joined him. "So she's back," she calico mewed. His blue glasses glinted.

Sprout nodded. "She is. She's home."

* * *

 **Who recognized Devil first thing? (Cherrystone raises her paw)**

 **Of course I did! I'm writing the story...**

 **But anyway... um, not my best. Sorry. First day of school was today, and our bus driver absolutely SUCKED...**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 **Scorch- skinny black tom with red eyes. King of the Underworld.**

 **Angel- beautiful, pure white she-cat with crystalline blue eyes.**

 **OH YEAH! Who recognized Hawkstar last chapter? If you're one of my earliest readers, you'll know! You can put in a character in a chapter if you answer the question correctly! Note: NO COPYING!**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: It's midnight here.**


	24. Moon and Sun

Once upon a time, there was a cat named Shining Moon.

She was a beautiful cat; flawless fur, sparkling eyes, melodic voice.

One day, she decided to leave her sister's woodland home to seek a life elsewhere.

For moons, she traveled across scorching deserts, dark forests, and high mountain peaks.

Finally, she found it.

The moor.

Shining Moon learned how to live on the moor. How to hunt, how to fight, how to _survive._

Not long after her arrival, Shining Moon met a tom. His name was Glowing Sun.

Glowing Sun was handsome beyond belief, complete with thick muscles and shimmery golden fur.

Shining Moon knew he was the perfect tom for her.

They quickly developed a relationship due to their similar personalities. Before they could confirm their close bond, their world turned upside down.

Shining Moon's sister, Darkened Sky, arrived. She had met Glowing Sun's brother, Shadowed Fur, in the forest, and had begged him to lead her to her sister. Both brother and sister stayed.

Not long after the siblings' arrival, Shining Moon realized she was expecting kits. Her belly swollen, she confronted her sister.

Darkened Sky explained her sudden arrival. The woodland where she had lived was being crushed. She had stumbled around the land, searching for her lost sister. She finally met Shadowed Fur in Glowing Sun's old home.

Shining Moon forgave her sister, and retreated to her and Glowing Sun's den to wait out her pregnancy.

* * *

The night came.

The wind howled; the clouds clashed. The sky was ripping itself apart.

Shining Moon lay in her nest, weak from the pain. Darkened Sky helped her bring her children to the world.

It was a hard birthing.

In the end, Shining Moon had two kittens; a tom and a she-kit. One was white as the stars, the other black as the shadows.

Their names were Bright Day and Dusky Night.

Glowing Sun was disappointed in his tom-kit; he resembled his uncle, Shadowed Fur.

Shining Moon had eyes only for her daughter, who would later be known as the Beautiful Huntress.

Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur had kits not long after; however, it had been a harsh winter, leaving only a she-kit to survive. They named her Winter Storm.

Dusky Night was a strapping young tom; however, his parents rejected him. In empathy, Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur took him in to raise as their own.

Soon, their perfect lifestyles came to a close. Ferocious rogues and loners circled the camp, wanting to rid the moor of the cats who had stolen the prey.

Shining Moon and Glowing Sun wanted to, naturally, protect their beautiful daughter. They requested their siblings' help.

Darkened Sky refused. Her sister had turned out her own son. She would not help. Shadowed Fur agreed with his mate. They left with Winter Storm and Dusky Night to live in the forest.

* * *

Moons passed. Darkened Sky, Shadowed Fur, and Dusky Night began to accept more cats into their group. A prime example was the pretty, yet fiery, Color Tail.

Color Tail was a white she-cat. A barn cat, she called herself.

A barn cat who dipped her tail in berry juices to dye it.

Dusky Night quickly fell into a one-sided romance with her. However, Color Tail had a mate who had joined with her. His name was Copper Nose.

 **. . .**

Darkened Sky was soon expecting another litter of kits. Winter Storm moved out of the nest with a sense for adventure.

She met a tom named Tristen.

Tristen was part of the group of rogues and loners threatening to attack Winter Storm's family. (The moor family, of course.)

He explained his dilemma; his father, the leader of the rogues, made him join. Winter Storm quickly felt sorry for him and invited him to join their camp.

Tristen agreed. Soon, he was part of Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur's camp. He kept his name, though.

Not long after, Glowing Sun came to the camp. He explained that the rogues had carried out their promise; they had attacked the camp. Shining Moon was near death and Bright Day had been hurt.

Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur refused to help. In desperation, Glowing Sun turned to Dusky Night.

Dusky Night flat out refused. He sent Glowing Sun back to his camp.

Winter Storm escorted the defeated tom back to his camp, along with Copper Nose. Glowing Sun said goodbye at the entrance to his camp, then slipped inside.

Winter Storm and Copper Nose began to head back to their camp.

A heavily-scarred tom attacked Copper Nose.

Winter Storm tried her best to help her den-mate, but the scarred tom pushed her away every time.

Not long after, Copper Nose was dead, the scarred tom gone.

Winter Storm began the process of carrying her fallen den-mate back to camp. She met Tristen at the border. He helped her carry Copper Nose's body back.

Color Tail, her belly heavy with unborn children, cried when she saw her mate's bloody body. Dusky Night led her to her nest, staying with her all night.

* * *

Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur made the decision;

They would help their sister and brother.

Winter Storm waited for her parents to call for Glowing Sun and Shining Moon. Their command never came.

However, they sent a she-cat named Spider Web to Glowing Sun's camp, to scout and report back.

Color Tail's kits came. Quite unlike Shining Moon's, the birth was easy. She had a shocking four kits.

Dusky Night now assuming the role of father, named the toms- Leaf Tumble and Quick River. The she-kits' names were Bright Glow and Warm Heart.

When Glowing Sun heard the news, he was shocked. He was a grandfather, of sorts. Shining Moon recovered under Spider Web's care.

Not long after the black she-cat's arrival, the rogues surrounded the camp. Spider Web attempted to run for help, only to be slaughtered brutally.

Glowing Sun tried to reason with the leader, a scarred tom named Scar. The tom didn't care about the amount of consumed prey anymore- his son had disappeared, and he was looking for revenge.

* * *

 **Wow! Lots and lots of pregnancies!**

 **Sorry for the absence. School. Math. Not enough time.**

 **Character Descriptions:**

Shining Moon\- beautiful, pure white she-cat with silver eyes.

Glowing Sun: handsome, bright ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bright Day: pretty, pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Dusky Night: black tom with gray tabby stripes, blue eyes.

Shadowed Fur: black tom with dusty-gray swirls. Orange eyes.

Darkened Sky: black she-cat with several white splotches. Silver eyes.

Winter Storm: black she-cat with white, blurry swirls. Icy blue eyes.

Tristen: brown tabby tom. Brown eyes.

Color Tail: white she-cat. Likes to dip her tail in varying colors to dye it. Green eyes.

Copper Nose: yellow tabby tom with a ginger flash on his nose. Green eyes.

Spider Web: black and white mottled she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Leaf Tumble: calico tom. Green eyes.

Quick River: yellow tabby tom with white underbelly. Bright blue eyes.

Bright Glow: white she-cat with a ginger flash on her nose. Yellow tabby stripes and green eyes.

Warm Heart: yellow tabby she-cat with white muzzle and tailtip. Blue eyes.

 **Whew, that took a long time! *pants***

 **Welp, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **Postscript: QOTD: Who was your favorite character?**

 **AOTD: Winter Storm.**


	25. Storm of Leaf-Bare

**Note: This chapter contains mild swearing. You have been warned.**

"Come on!" growled Shadowed Fur. "Where is that damned she-cat?"

His mate, Darkened Sky, padded up. "Spider Web?" she questioned.

Shadowed Fur nodded, another growl forming in his throat. "She should have reported back at sunhigh! Now it's almost sun-down!"

Dusky Night approached, his blue eyes narrowed. "I say we head over there with a patrol."

Darkened Sky slowly sat down, huffing as her kit-filled belly swayed. "I agree," she puffed.

Shadowed Fur snarled and shook his head. "No! We'll wait," he hissed. "My damned brother should have sent her back long ago."

His daughter, Winter Storm, approached. "What's going on?" she asked.

Dusky Night explained. "Darkened Sky and I want to send a patrol over to Glowing Sun's camp."

Winter Storm narrowed her eyes. "I can go see if they need help."

Shadowed Fur immediately protested. "You can't go! Let... Blazing Flame go. Or Tristen."

Winter Storm's hackles rose. "No! Tristen wants to stay away from his father. You can't send him! Send me instead."

Darkened Sky's tailtip touched Shadowed Fur's shoulder.

"Let her go," she murmured. "She's not a kitten anymore."

Shadowed Fur shook his head. "No," he growled. "My daughter will not go. She's too fragile."

Winter Storm heard his comment and bristled. "Just because I was weak as a kit doesn't mean I'm weak now!" she snarled.

Darkened Fur turned to Dusky Night. "What do you think?"

The young tom carefully smoothed back a tuft of fur on his thick tail. "I think she should go."

Shadowed Fur hissed softly as his family's gazes turned on him. "Fine. Winter Storm can go."

His daughter's face broke into a small smile. "Finally," she purred. "Well, I'll be back soon."

Shadowed Fur stopped her. "Wait," he growled. "Just brig back news of Spider Web. Not of my damned brother."

Winter storm nodded. "Got it." She nodded to Tristen and bounded out of the camp.

Dusky Night dipped his head and stood. "I'm going to go visit the kits," he mewed. "See you later."

Darkened Sky watched him go. She was silent for a few moments, then spoke. "Have you noticed anything... _different_ , I guess, about Winter Storm?"

Shadowed Fur shook his head. "No. Why?"

Darkened Sky turned to him. "I think she's expecting kits."

Shadowed Fur leapt to his paws.

"TRISTEN!"

* * *

Winter Storm shivered as she crossed into the moorland. Even though it was her birthplace, she still felt uneasy.

The kittens squirmed inside her. She gently stroked her flank with her tail.

The fading sunlight streaked the moor with gold. With a deep breath, Winter Storm bounded over a hill and gasped.

Innumerable amounts of rogues and loners surrounded her uncle's camp. At the lead was the scarred tom who had killed Copper Nose.

"Please, Scar!" came Glowing Sun's voice. "Why are you here?"

Scar- the tom- hissed. "One of these wretched groups stole my son! I won't stop until I get him back!"

Winter Storm gasped, her blood turning to ice. Scar was Tristen's father?!

A tabby loner whipped around, peering through the tussocks of grass. Winter Storm quickly squashed herself against the ground. _P_ _lease don't see me,_ she prayed.

The tabby shrugged and turned back to his leader. Winter Storm breathed a sigh of relief and crept down the hillside.

* * *

Tristen yelped as Shadowed Fur's caterwaul echoed through the camp. The black tom's gaze was locked on him.

"Y-yes, Shadowed F-fur?"

Shadowed Fur bounded across the clearing and cuffed Tristen around the ear. "You damned tom! You got my daughter pregnant!"

Tristen pulled away. "What?" he gasped. "What're talking about?"

Shadowed Fur rolled his eyes. "You foolish imbecile! My daughter is going to have kits!"

Tristen shook his head. "I-I didn't..." he explained awkwardly. "Well, um..."

Shadowed Fur opened his mouth to say more, but a black and white blur streaked into the camp.

"Winter Storm!" Tristen cried. "Are you pregnant?"

Winter Storm ignored him and turned to her father. "The rogues have surrounded Glowing Sun's camp. We need to help."

Shadowed Fur snarled. "I don't care about that good-for-nothing fleabag! What about Spider Web?"

Winter Storm shook her head. "I didn't see her," she admitted. "I think she's dead, though."

Tristen's mouth fell open. Spider Web, dead?

Shadowed Fur's gaze hardened. "Fine," he muttered coldly. "We will help that damn lump of dirt. Only for Spider Web."

Color Tail emerged from the nursery, her tail (blue-ish today,) whisking back and forth. "What about Spider Web?"

Dusky Night appeared beside her. "Yes, what about her?"

Shadowed Fur turned away. "She is... dead."

Color Tail gasped and buried her head in Dusky Night's shoulder. The tom simply sighed and muttered, "It would have happened eventually."

Tristen nodded in agreement. "So, what's the plan of attack?"

Winter Storm turned to her father. "Yes, what will we do?"

Shadowed Fur's gaze hardened. "First," he snarled, "you'll tell me how you got _pregnant_!"

Winter Storm looked confused. "What?"

Tristen remained silent. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _Her belly_ is _swollen with kits!_

Shadowed Fur scrambled to his paws. "Stop lying!"

Winter Storm narrowed her eyes. "I'm not pregnant," she snapped. "I've just been really hungry for the past few days, okay?"

Tristen sighed softly relieved he wasn't in trouble with Shadowed Fur. His mate would pay for lying eventually, though.

The tom sniffed. "Good," he hissed. "Stay young."

Dusky Night's form approached. "What's the plan?"

Shadowed Fur groaned, then beckoned Tristen, Winter Storm, and Dusky Night closer.

"So, we'll start here..."

* * *

Winter Storm took a deep breath. From here, she could hear the rogue's and loner's jibes, accompanied by Scar's screeches. "Give me my son!"

With a sigh, she remembered the parting scene at camp.

 _"Please, please be safe," Tristen whispered. Winter Storm nodded and licked his cheek. "I will, I promise."_

 _Across the camp, Color Tail had her muzzle pressed against Dusky Night's shoulder. "Come back soon," she murmured. "The kits have already lost their father. They can't lose you as well."_

 _Winter Storm sat and began to groom her belly. Her mother was in the nursery, her pain-filled yowls the only noise in the camp._

 _Owl's Wing, who had take over the healing job from Spider Web, emerged from the nursery. "Three kits, all male!" he called._

 _Winter Storm sighed in relief. "How many kits do you want to have?" she asked Tristen quietly._

 _The brown tabby smiled. "Either four or two," he answered. "And an equal number of toms and she-kits."_

 _Winter Storm nodded. "Four's a good number."_

She shivered as Shadowed Fur silently streaked up the hillside.

The taunts and jeers grew steadily louder until Winter Storm's belly squirmed.

Blazing Flame, and older tom, glanced at her. "You ready?" His mew was deep and reassuring.

"I-I guess," Winter Storm stuttered.

Shadowed Fur's hush made her quiet. Her father signaled to Gentle Breeze, who immediately staggered onto the open moor, howling.

An ugly silver tabby turned. "Oh, lookee there," he purred. "A pretty kitty for Austin!"

He began to bound towards Gentle breeze. The jeers and teases stopped. Even Scar stopped his yowls to watch Austin head towards Gentle Breeze.

With a yowl, Shadowed Fur sprung up, and began to sprint towards the rogues.

Winter Storm followed, her belly swaying. _Please, my dead siblings_ , she prayed, _p_ _rotect my children._

She leapt into battle.

* * *

"What should we name this beautiful she-kit?"

Winter Storm yawned and stroked the said kit's fur. She squealed, writhing about.

"How about Rising Fire, for her legs?" she suggested, before her speech was punctuated by another yawn.

Tristen nodded. "Can we name this tom Fallen Branch?"

Winter Storm yawned. "Okay. Rising Fire, Fallen Branch- how about Snow Swirl for this kit?"

Tristen nodded. "And Broken Shadow for this she-kit?"

Winter Storm nodded. "Perfect. Can you get my parents please? Oh, and Dusky Night, too."

Tristen smiled and exited the den.

Winter Storm sighed. They'd had the perfect litter- two she-kits and two toms. _They have beautiful names, too,_ she thought.

Shadowed fur pushed into the den, followed by his mate and foster son. "What are their names?" croaked Darkened Sky.

Winter Storm purred. "The she-kits are Broken Shadow and Rising Fire, and the toms are Fallen Branch and Snow Swirl."

The battle had been won; the rogues diminished.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **So! Here is the second and final installment of the Rising Moon/Glowing Sun thingies! Here are the kitty descriptions:**

Rising Fire: brown tabby she-cat with ginger legs, blue eyes.

Fallen Branch: brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Snow Swirl: black tom with faded, white swirls. Brown eyes.

Broken Shadow: black and orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Little Fern: black tom with gray tabby stripes. Green eyes. (Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur's kit)

Hawk Talon: black tom with white tabby stripes, blue eyes. (Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur's kit)

Black Fur: black tom, one green eye, one blue eye. (Darkened Sky and Shadowed Fur's kit)

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 _ **-Cherrystone**_


	26. Stony Flames

"Okay, since there are no apprentices at the moment, Skystar decided that training the younger warriors would be a good idea- to improve your skills and keep us warm."

There was a consecutive groan. Cherrystone, however, flicked her tail and said nothing.

Sparrowwing looked as frustrated as the young warriors. "Yeah, sorry, but you have to do it. So-"

Firesong's voice cut in. "What are we going to do?"

Sparrowwing sighed. "I was just getting to that. We're doing a simulation."

Morninglily tipped her head. "What's that?"

"It's like a pretend... battle, I guess."

Cherrystone smiled. This would be fun.

Sparrowwing quickly counted all of the warriors. "Okay, ten, plus me... eleven. Firesong, go get Electricheart."

The ginger she-cat raced off, her tail lashing.

Sparrowwing nodded. "Okay, so... I'll be captain of one team, and... Wildflame, you're the other captain."

Cherrystone swallowed and found Wildflame's brown and ginger pelt. He caught her eye. She looked away quickly, blushing.

A pair of footsteps heralded the arrival of Firesong and Electricheart.

"What're we doing? This is cool! Whose team am I on? This snow is cold!"

Cherrystone giggled at Electricheart's tone of voice. The she-cat was possibly the most hyper cat in the Clan.

Sparrowwing quickly explained, then returned to his spot. "So now we're going to pick teams. I want... Stormcloud."

The gray tabby strutted from his spot in line, flashing Cherrystone a smirk. She sighed.

Wildflame considered the group. "Mountainheart," he decided.

Cherrystone's brother stepped out of line, his muscles rippling. "Hi," he greeted Wildflame.

"I want Cherrystone."

She jumped. Sparrowwing was staring at her.

"Come on!"

She quickly joined him and Stormcloud.

"I want Electricheart."

"Firesong."

"Moonpetal."

"Beetlefoot."

"Flarespot."

"Morninglily."

Cherrystone smiled as her friend bounded over to join her, Stormcloud, Sparrowwing, Firesong, and Beetlefoot.

Wildflame's team looked good. With Mountainheart, Flarespot, _and_ Wildflame himself, they would probably win.

Sparrowing studied the groups. "We need one more," he decided. "Beetlefoot, can you go get... Applestripe, I guess, for me?"

The tan tabby tom nodded and raced off, his tiny paws flashing.

Cherrystone watched him go, then turned to Morninglily. "So, how do you think we'll do?"

The gray she-cat thought for a moment. "I think we can win. Wildflame's team has all the muscle, but we have the brains." She smiled, tapping her head with her paw.

Beetlefoot emerged with Applestripe in tow. The muscular she-cat joined Wildflame's team after a quick word with Sparrowwing. Cherrystone swallowed, suddenly nervous.

Sparrowwing stepped to the center of the training clearing. "Okay. So the objective of the session is to claim all of these feathers." He held up six feathers. "Only one cat can get one feather. No grabbing all of them."

He quickly trotted to a tall stump at the edge of the clearing. "The feathers will be on top of this stump. Get all the feathers, your team wins." He sprung to the stump and placed the feathers carefully on the wood, then sprang down.

Morninglily raised her paw. "What if the other team gets half and we get half?"

Sparrowwing smiled. "About that," he mewed. "Our team will put our gathered feathers at the top of this beech tree, and Wildflame's team will put theirs at the top of the birch tree. If one team doesn't get all the feathers, then they can raid the other tree to try and get the feathers."

Morninglily nodded. "Got it. Let's play!"

Sparrowwing nodded. "Form your strategies."

Cherrystone followed her friend into their huddle.

Sparrowwing glanced at her. "Any ideas?"

Stormcloud spoke. "Let's just attack them."

Cherrystone glared at him. "They would get all the feathers. I say we go fight them, try to keep them away from the feathers, while a few cats sneak around and get as many as we can."

Sparrowwing nodded. "That'll work. Who wants to be part of that group?"

Cherrystone flicked an ear. "I will."

Morninglily smiled. "I'll do it."

Firesong twitched her whiskers. "Same here."

Sparrowwing nodded. "Got it. The rest of us, we fight. If any cat notices these three are gone, tackle them. Cherrystone, if you're noticed, then get out of there and protect the tree."

Morninglily grinned. "Let's do this!"

Wildflame called across the clearing. "Sparrowwing, how do we know if we beat someone?"

Sparrowwing cleared his throat. "When they've been hit five times. Remember, claws sheathed!"

Cherrystone lined up with Firesong and Morninglily behind the toms.

"Ready? Set?"

She readied herself. "Go!"

Morninglily quietly raced off towards the stump. Cherrystone followed.

From behind the stump, the sounds of battle was muted.

"I'll get one," Firesong murmured. She reached a paw up, and moments later, it came back down with a downy feather.

"Yes!" Morninglily whispered. "Go!"

Cherrystone watched the ginger she-cat creep to the tree and spring into the branches.

"I'll get one," she whispered, then stretched her paw up. Her claws snagged on the wood, then finally a feather.

"Hurry! Get one!" she hissed, then darted to the tree. Firesong was coming down. "Put it somewhere sneaky," she hissed.

Cherrystone nodded. "Okay." She sprung into the tree and scrambled to the top, trying not to shake down any snow.

She spotted Firesong's feather tucked into a fork. She placed hers in a clump of leaves, then clambered back down.

"Hey!" A yowl sounded from the battle. Morninglily's scared face appeared from behind the trunk.

Wildflame was bounding towards the stump. Cherrystone hissed and sprung, slamming into him.

The tom grunted as he hit the ground. Cherrystone quickly dealt a few blows on his ears, then moved to hit his shoulder when she was kicked into the air.

"Ah!" she yelped, trying to catch his fur. Instead, her outstretched claws scraped down his flank.

"Ow!"

Cherrystone sprung away, tears rushing into her eyes. _Now he'll hate me. Great._

* * *

A few dead leaves tumbled through the air. Illuminated by the moonlight, a she-cat sat under a willow tree, gazing out at the frozen lake and snow-covered territories.

She sighed. _I wish I hadn't clawed him._

"Cherrystone?"

She started and turned towards the voice. A brown and ginger tom emerged from a holly bush, shaking snow from his pelt.

"Oh. Hi, Wildflame."

The tom narrowed his eyes. "Why are you out here? You could catch cold."

"Why do you care? I scratched you."

Wildflame blinked. "You're my Clanmate. And that was an accident."

Cherrystone turned to him, blushing when he smiled softly.

"Any reason else?"

Wildflame's eyes widened. "Did she tell you?"

Cherrystone nodded, silent.

"Oh, StarClan's kits."

Cherrystone watched him quietly. The handsome tom had turned away.

"Cherrystone, I'm sorry. I know you don't like me back-"

Cherrystone interrupted him. "What? How- _how_ can you not know?"

Wildflame looked at her. "What?"

Cherrystone growled. "Did you not notice how I acted around you?"

Wildflame shook his head. "No."

Cherrystone turned away, facing the lake again. "You idiot."

There was silence, except for the rustle of the tree's leaves.

"Wait, so you like me back?"

* * *

 **Just some fluff between Cherrystone and Wildflame... hehe**

 **Man, I miss this site! I don't get to use my laptop during the school week, and I miss everyone! :P**

 **So.. Character Descriptions!**

Cherrystone- silver she-cat with alternating red and black paws, jagged black patch on her back, red tailtip and mask. Indigo eyes.

Wildflame- brown tom with jagged ginger patches. Left eye is scarred over. Orange tailtip and aqua eyes.

Morninglily- dark gray she-cat with white paws that fade to the gray. Sea-green eyes.

Sparrowwing- gray tom with patches of brown and ginger. Green eyes.

 **So... um... hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: Who is your favorite character? Mine is, of course, Cherrystone... :D**


	27. Like-Like

Lakeblossom yawned and opened her eyes. Sun was shining through the entrance to the warriors' den, but, somehow, not blinding her.

Shrugging it off, she trotted outside, pausing only to stretch. RiverClan's deputy, Streamsong, called to her.

"Lakeblossom, you'll be on a patrol with Echoshine, Sageflower, and Jayclaw, patrolling the ShadowClan border."

 _Yes! Both of my friends, and..._ Lakeblossom's thought were cut off as Echoshine and Sageflower approached.

"Hey! We're on a patrol together!" cried Sageflower. Her white-speckled pelt shone in the sunlight.

Echoshine nodded. "And with _Jayclaw_ ," she mewed teasingly, staring at Lakeblossom.

"Guys..." Lakeblossom groaned.

"Should we go?"

"Oh, hey, Jayclaw!" chirped Echoshine.

Lakeblossom swallowed and turned to meet the handsome warrior's gaze. His eyes were narrowed against the sun.

"Um... sure?" she replied.

The tom nodded and led the patrol through the reeds and towards the lakeshore. Sageflower bounded up to him and began to chat, while Echoshine stayed behind with Lakeblossom.

"So... how are things going with Riverfrost?" Lakeblossom questioned.

Echoshine purred and turned away, blushing. "Well... he likes me back... and..."

Lakeblossom nudged her friend. "Spill!"

Echoshine suddenly squealed. "We're mates!"

Lakeblossom stared at her friend in shock. "That- that's great!" she exclaimed.

Echoshine nodded. "We just felt a spark, and it happened."

Sageflower's voice echoed back, interrupting the conversation. "Jayclaw, I've heard that a she-cat really likes you..."

Jayclaw shrugged and looked away. Embarrassment radiated off of his pelt. "Well, a lot of she-cats like me," he mumbled.

Sageflower nudged him. "Got an eye on anyone?"

Lakeblossom sighed. The perfectness of the day was going to come to a close right here.

"Well, yeah," Jayclaw responded quietly. "She's quiet, she's gentle, she's smart... she just doesn't talk to me very much."

Lakeblossom instantly recalled Sharpheart, the polite, but feministic, she-cat. She would never take a mate, she had vowed.

Sageflower glanced back at Lakeblossom. "Anything else?"

Jayclaw cleared his throat, then continued. "She- she's beautiful, she can swim longer than anyone else, and I-I-"

He was cut off by a snarl. Lakeblossom jumped, unaware that they were at the ShadowClan border. A brown and ginger tom, accompanied by a silver, black, and red she-cat and a small-footed tan tabby, was staring at them.

"Watch where you're going!" snarled the tan tabby.

"Beetlefoot." the brown and ginger tom warned.

Jayclaw looked frustrated. "We're just here to mark the border," he protested. "We haven't crossed the scentline."

Beetlefoot growled. "You almost did!"

The silver, black and red she-cat stepped forward. "Beetlefoot, the war is over," she mewed quietly. "They haven't crossed the scentline, and we haven't either."

Lakeblossom barely recalled the war between ShadowClan and RiverClan. She had only been a young apprentice, but remembered Minnowstar, the evil leader. _I'm glad we have Beechstar now,_ she thought. _She was brave to overthrow Minnowstar._

Beetlefoot snarled. "So what, Cherrystone? These fox-dug-faced idiots killed my father!"

The brown and ginger tom stepped forward. "Beetlefoot, that's enough."

Cherrystone stepped forward. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "His father died a few days ago, after suffering with wounds from the war."

Lakeblossom nodded, understanding. Minnowstar had killed her father, out of cold blood. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The brown and ginger tom dipped his head. "Mousefoot was a great tom," he murmured.

Beetlefoot struggled against the brown and ginger tom's grip. "Let me go, Wildflame!"

Jayclaw dipped his head to the ShadowClanners. "Sorry for your loss," he said. "Goodbye!"

Cherrystone smiled. "Goodbye!" she called as she followed her patrol into the pines.

Sageflower waited a bit, then nudged Jayclaw. "Want to tell me more about this special she-cat?"

* * *

Lakeblossom bit into a carp, sighing as the flavor burst on her tongue. She bent down to take another bite when a shadow fell over her.

"Can I eat with you?"

It was Jayclaw. Lakeblossom swallowed and nodded silently.

Jayclaw settled beside her, his black pelt bristling slightly. He set down a couple of minnows.

"That's all?" Lakeblossom blurted. Jayclaw nodded. "Not feeling very hungry tonight."

Lakeblossom blushed at her outburst and took another bite of her carp.

"Did you see that ShadowClan she-cat's belly today?"

Lakeblossom swallowed her food. "Cherrystone?" She recalled a memory of the she-cat. "Yeah, her belly was really swollen!"

Jayclaw nodded. "I think she was expecting kits."

Lakeblossom tensed at the tone of his voice. "Yeah? So?"

Jayclaw sighed, quickly gulping down a minnow. "I want kits someday."

Lakeblossom winced. "You'll probably find the perfect she-cat to have them with," she answered, trying not the let her voice tremble.

Jayclaw stared across the clearing at Echoshine and Riverfrost. The mates were sharing a trout. Echoshine whispered something into Riverfrost's ear, and the tom froze. His eyes widened, and he exclaimed for the whole Clan to hear, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Lakeblossom gasped. Her friend was so young, younger than her. She was having kits?

Jayclaw suddenly turned to her. "Do you like me?" he blurted.

Lakeblossom blinked. "Well, yes," she stuttered. "You're my Clanmate."

Jayclaw shook his head. "No," he mewed quietly. "Like-like me."

Lakeblossom froze. Jayclaw's deep blue eyes were blank, and his mouth was a strait line.

"I-I-" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "I-I like-like you."

Jayclaw nodded once. "Good." He leaned down and ate another minnow. "'Cause I like-like you too."

"What?" Lakeblossom gasped. "What about that she-cat you were describing today?"

Jayclaw smiled at her, amused. "Didn't you recognize yourself?" he purred.

Lakeblossom shook her head. "I thought you were talking about Sharpheart," she admitted.

Jayclaw laughed. "Why would I love her when I could love you?"

Lakeblossom blushed. "So you- you actually love me?"

"Yes, Lakeblossom," Jayclaw purred. "I love you."

And she woke up.

* * *

 **Ugh! So flippin sad... it was all a dream.**

 **Anyways! Character** _**DESCRIPTIOOOONNNSS!**_

 **Lakeblossom: dark gray she-cat with white and silver speckles. Bright, sky-blue eyes.**

 **Jayclaw- black tom with gray tabby stripes, deep blue eyes.**

 **Echoshine- black, red, and orange tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes.**

 **Sageblossom- tan she-cat with pretty white spots, green eyes.**

 **Riverfrost- brown tom with silver tabby stripes. Brown eyes.**

 **QOTD: Do you have any special talent? Examples: playing the oboe, drawing, etc.**

 **AOTD: I can ride a unicycle pretty well. There's a club at our school, and it's pretty fun.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	28. Sparks Will Fly

Sunlight dappled the tall trees that surrounded the gorge. A few clouds were scuttling across the sky, creating the perfect atmosphere for the perfect day.

However, not all was well in the SkyClan camp.

"Cats! Wake!"

Sparkpaw shot upright at the harsh, grating voice. A sharp-nosed head poked itself into the den.

"Wake, gray cat!" it snapped, then retreated. A dark blue tabby tom clambered to his paws, yawning.

"Hey, Stormypaw," Sparkpaw greeted. The tabby grunted in response; he was busy cleaning his pelt.

Sparkpaw trotted outside to join the line of cats waiting for their freshkill. A mangy rat surveyed the line.

With a sigh, the gray apprentice remembered a tale that the peaceful elder, Mothshimmer, had told her.

"We were sharin' tongues," the golden she-cat had rasped. "And the rats poured into our camp. We lost..." she had broken off, trying to remember something. "Oh yes. We lost more than ten warriors, almost half of our Clan."

Sparkpaw, a kit then, had gaped at the elder. More than ten cats?

Mothshimmer had continued. "The rats took over. We are their slaves now- their feeders, their protectors. And I remember our brave leader, Cherrystar, she said somethin'..."

At that point, rats had bounded inside and seized the elder. The old she-cat was sentenced to execution. She fought hard, but was overpowered.

Sparkpaw sighed again, stepping a whisker-width forward as the line inched along. The rats had insisted on more protectors, leading to the queens birthing more kits than necessary. This meant an overcrowded camp, overflowing with cats.

A shuffle behind her made her turn. Another apprentice by the name of Raccoonpaw, was staring at her. Sparkpaw blinked uncomfortably and looked forward again.

"Stop it!" The screech echoed from the front of the line. Doespring was standing in front of her kit, Riverflower, snarling at the lead rat.

"My daughter needs food," the fiery queen continued. "You can't just give us two pieces of freshkill per den!"

The rat squeaked. "Cat need no more food," it hissed, its teeth clacking. "Only two piece."

Sparkpaw swallowed. _Please, Doespring, back down_ , she prayed, knowing the she-cat wouldn't.

"No!" Doespring shot forward, digging her claws into the rat's throat. With a shrill shriek, the rat squirmed and was still.

A low voice came from the Rockpile. "Tsk, tsk," it said, accompanied by the screech of claw on stone. "Haven't you learned your lesson, Doespring?"

Sparkpaw was frozen, along with the rest of SkyClan. Doespring's brown pelt was bushed up, and her deep yellow eyes were round with fear.

"My daughter needs food," she spoke, her voice trembling a little. "She is _pregnant._ "

A well-muscled tom emerged from the shadows of the rockpile. His silver-streaked pelt glimmered in the sunlight. "Well, well. That's a problem, isn't it?"

Sparkpaw gulped. _Oh no... not Doespring..._ she thought, feeling sickened.

The brown she-cat's fur puffed up even more. "Swiftstar," she mewed. "Don't you remember your mother? Silverlight? She died to save you, yet you've turned."

Swiftstar snarled. "Silence!"

Doespring continued. "She killed herself to save you, yet you sided with those no-brained rogues who left you to control our overpopulated Clan."

Sparkpaw heard Raccoonpaw shift his paws. Swiftstar's gaze shot to him. "Come here," he ordered. "You too, Doespring."

Sparkpaw watched the two stumble out of line. Raccoonpaw's masked gaze was filled with fear.

Swiftstar sat on a flat rock, neatly wrapping his tail around his paws. "Kill her," he ordered smoothly.

Sparkpaw gasped. Raccoonpaw's claws slowly slid out, making a soft click on the stone.

Doespring stared at her son. "Raccoonpaw, please," she begged.

Sparkpaw saw the tom hesitate. Swiftstar's whiskers twitched. "You'll become a warrior early if you complete my order."

Without any further hesitation, Racconpaw sprung at his mother. She fell with a shrp cry, accompanied seconds later by the crack on bone.

Swiftstar nodded. "Good. You shall now be know as Raccoonclaw."

The newly named warrior dipped his head. Sparkpaw took a deep breath and stepped another tiny mouse-length forward. _Poor Doespring..._

* * *

"Ugh! I just _hate_ how this stupid Clan is run!"

Sparkpaw angrily kicked a pebble. Her friend, Rosepaw, stood.

"I'm done listening to you rant." she announced. "I'm going to go get in the line. Bye." with that, she trotted into the bushes.

Sparkpaw growled and kicked another pebble. "Stupid Swiftstar."

"What did you say about my father?"

Sparkpaw froze. _Oh StarClan. Jaggedheart._

The muscled gray tom emerged from a bush, his orange eyes narrowed.

Sparkpaw took a deep breath. "I was- I was saying that I hate how our Clan is run," she confessed.

Jaggedheart stared at her. "I can't help but agree," he mumbled.

Sparkpaw stumbled back. "You- you-"

Jaggedheart broke our of his trance. "I hate how my father runs the Clan as well," he whispered. "I wish I could overthrow him and those mange-pelted rats."

Sparkpaw blinked. "Why don't you?"

Jaggedheart sighed. "It's only you and me that I know of," he muttered. "Not enough to overthrow my father."

Sparkpaw rolled her eyes. "You silly tom! There are _tons_ of cats who want to get rid of the rats- and your father! There's Lilystrike, Sharprock, Bronzesun, Nutgaze..."

She ranted on, spilling every name she knew to hate Swiftstar and his rat minions.

Jaggedheart looked delighted. "This is great!" he exclaimed. "We can gather these cats and kill the rats and banish my father!"

Sparkpaw stared at him. "It'll be dangerous."

The dark gray tom didn't care. "We'll work together," he vowed.

Sparkpaw sighed. There was no going back.

"I was thinking of starting here..."

* * *

The night had come. Stormclouds thundered on the horizon, and a cool wind was shedding the trees of their leaves.

Sparkpaw wiped at her eyes, ridding them of the wind-produced tears. A line of cats stumbled behind her.

A massive mud puddle blocked the path. Jaggedheart stepped forward.

"Roll in this," he directed quietly. "It'll confuse the rats and help the ones who stayed behind recognize you."

Sparkpaw complied, eagerly diving into the mud. The cool dirt smeared over her pelt, covering the bright orange specks.

One by one, the rebel group disguised themselves. A soaked she-cat stumbled up to Sparkpaw.

"Yes?" she mumbled absentmindedly.

The cat nudged her. "Sparkpaw it's me! Applepaw!"

Sparkpaw sighed. "Yes?"

The mud-soaked she-paw cleared her throat. "We're ready."

Jaggedheart overheard. "Let's go."

Sparkpaw followed the tom down to the stony path that led to the camp's main entrance. He stopped.

"Okay," he began voice low. "Sharprock is up with his group on the Skyrock. We 'ambush' them up there."

Sparkpaw dipped her head. "May StarClan be with you all!"

Jaggedheart nodded. "Good luck. Keep fighting."

With a battle cry, he raced into the SkyClan camp.

Sparkpaw thundered after him, pet bristling. Rats were already pouring our of the caves, shrieking with glee. Swiftstar and the remaining warriors watched calmly from the Skyrock.

Jaggedheart sprung into the swarm of rats with a yowl. Sparkpaw shrieked and followed suit.

A massive rat rose to meet her cry. Sparkpaw landed square on top of it and immediately began to rip at its pelt.

The rat squealed and raked its thorn-sharp claws down her side. She cried our and icked it away. The rat squealed once, then fell silent.

Sparkpaw spun around, looking for more rats to fight. To her surprise, bodies of rats littered the clearing, and her attack group was sprinting up the rocky path to the Skyrock.

Swiftstar flicked his tail, and his cat minions sprung forward, attacking those who sprung onto Skyrock.

Sparkpaw leaped the gap and crashed into a brown and gray pelt. With a shock, she realized Raccoonclaw.

The tom snarled and struck out, catching Sparkpaw's cheek. She winced as blood trickled into her mouth, but launched herself forward and began to slice at Raccoonclaw's chest and muzzle.

Racconclaw growled and dove under her belly. Caught off guard, Sparkpaw found herself suddenly pinned to the ground. Merciless claws slashed at her belly.

"Help!" she screamed. Raccoonclaw smirked at her cry and leaned forward, his teeth bared.

"This was a stupid attempt of a overthrow," he hissed. "Now you'll pay."

Sparkpaw shrieked as he snapped his head forward, teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

The weight was suddenly gone. Sparkpaw scrambled to her paws, gasping.

Jaggedheart had pushed Raccoonclaw to the ground. "This wasn't a stupid attempt!" he yowled. "It will succeed!" With that, he slashed open Raccoonclaw's throat.

The brown and gray tom fell still immediately. Sparkpaw stared.

"Stop."

The high, cold voice came from Swiftstar. The black tom was seated upon a large stone.

His minions immediately ceased their skirmishes. With a shock, Sparkpaw noticed that Applepaw was dead, along with Lilystrike and Nutgaze.

Jaggedheart crouched, teeth bared. "Swiftstar!"

The silver tom smiled coldly. "Son."

Sparkpaw swallowed, feeling the tension thicken.

Jaggedheart lifted his head. "Your reign is over!" he hissed. "It is time for a new SkyClan!"

This produced cheers and yowls from the rebels, who outnumbered the minions by a couple cats.

Swiftstar sniffed. "Duskfire, kill him."

Sparkpaw saw the scene in slow motion. Her mentor sprung forward. His eyes were filled with regret as he stretched his claws.

"No!" she screamed, shooting forward.

Blinding pain. Flashes of white, black, and stars.

"No, no, no! Sparkpaw!"

Sparkpaw gasped, her paws scrabbling at the stone. "Jaggedheart-"

The tom crouched beside her. "Don't go!" he pleaded. "We're best friends. You have to stay with me, to create a new SkyClan!"

Sparkpaw stopped moving her paws, feeling the blood pulsing from her throat to slow.

"I'm sorry," she rasped. "Jaggedheart-"

A deep mew broke her sentence. "Sparkpaw! I'm sorry!"

Sparkpaw purred a bit, stopping when her throat screamed in pain. "It's okay, Duskfire," she coughed.

Darkness began to creep along the edge of her vision. Swiftstar's cold mew resounded close to her ear.

"She fought well, didn't she?" The black tom crept into Sparkpaw's line of vision.

Almost immediately after this statement, Duskfire and Jaggedheart sprung forward. They began to rip wound after wound into the corrupted leader's throat.

Sparkpaw's gaze was darkening quickly. _No, StarClan!_ she cried silently. _Not now! I must see Swiftstar die!_

Swiftstar would die, then quickly heal and fight back. After a few minutes, eight of his nine lives were gone.

Sparkpaw coughed, trying to stay awake. Swiftstar ignored her, locking eyes with his son.

"Kill me," he panted, eyes wide, fur puffed up. "Kill me."

Jaggedheart growled and slashed his paw across his throat.

Swiftstar remained on his feet. "I'll be back," he screamed against the flow of blood. "I guarantee I will. And I will kill you all!"

With that, the evil leader tumbled off of Skyrock and into the gorge with a maniacal laugh. Sparkpaw shut her eyes at the snap of bone.

"Sparkpaw?"

She opened her eyes to Jaggedheart's voice. The tom looked tired.

"We killed him," he reported gently. "Swiftstar is dead."

"Good," Sparkpaw breathed. The blackness was encroaching quickly into her eyesight now. Her mother, Firespirit, was crouched beside her friend, a smile on her face.

"Let's go, dear," she murmured quietly.

Sparkpaw nodded. "Goodbye, Jaggedstar," she mumbled, proud at being the first to call the tom his new name. "May StarClan light your path."

The darkness obscured her and she let go.

* * *

 **Awww! Poor Sparkpaw...**

 **Did anyone recognize Swiftstar from earlier chapters? *wink wink lookatchapterseven wink***

 **Character _DESCRIPTIONS:_**

Sparkpaw- dark gray she-cat with orange flecks, black tabby stripes. Silver spots under her eyes. Blue eyes.

Jaggedheart- gray tom with white, jagged spot on his chest. Silver and pale gray leopard spots and orange eyes.

Swiftstar- black tom with silver and gray streaks. Pale yellow eyes.

 **MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY, OCTOBER 8TH!**

 **I'm so excited! Wheeee!**

 **Anyways, QOTD:**

 **What is your favorite song at the moment?**

 **AOTD: Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: I'll update on Sunday!**


	29. Brambles and Herbs

Thick gray clouds cloaked the moon, throwing shadows onto the ThunderClan camp. The wind was fierce, ripping branches from trees and grass from the soil.

"Blazetail!"

The howl came from a tightly-woven den. Inside, a pretty brown tabby she-cat was slumped in her nest, panting.

Heartbeats later, a ginger-tailed she-cat ducked inside, her pelt slick with rain. She clutched a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Cloverstripe," she muttered around the plants. "It'll be fine."

Another queen, a white-striped one, was crouched beside Cloverstripe. "Blazetail, what should I do?" she cried.

Blazetail set down the herbs. "Alert Darkstar. He'll want to know his kits are coming. Then get your kits to the elders' den and come back to help." she ordered.

Cloverstripe struggled upright in her nest. "Please hurry, Frostystripe," she rasped. "I need a friend now."

Frostystripe nodded and darted into the storm. Blazetail turned back to the kitting queen, who had slumped back into her nest.

"Okay," the medicine cat muttered, feeling Cloverstripe's belly. "Two kits. They'll be coming very soon."

Cloverstripe nodded faintly and groaned. Frostystripe shot into the nursery, quickly whisking her two kits outside.

Darkstar shoved his way inside. "Cloverstripe!" he wailed, staring at his mate.

Blazetail shooed him away. "Don't worry," she snapped. "She'll be fine."

Cloverstripe began to breathe heavily, and a massive ripple passed over her stomach.

"First one is coming," Blazetail reported. "Darkstar, go get your mate some wet moss."

The leader ran into the storm, his fur puffed up. Frostystripe filled his space, gently stroking her friend's pelt.

Blazetail glanced at Cloverstripe's face. The young queen was exhausted, her eyelids starting to droop.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Cloverstripe, when I say push, _push_."

The queen barely nodded.

"Push!"

With a ear-splitting shriek, a small bundle slid onto the moss. Frostystripe deftly nipped open the sac and placed the kit beside its mother.

"One more! Here it is."

Another kit was quickly placed beside the queen's stomach. Blazetail felt Cloverstripe's belly, then drew away, satisfied. "You're done," she reported. Two beautiful she-kits."

At that moment, Darkstar thundered in, wet moss dangling from his maw.

"Cloverstripe- Oh my StarClan! You did it!" he exclaimed. Rushing forward, the leader embraced his mate and covered her face with licks.

Frostystripe grabbed the bundle of herbs and gave it to her friend. "Borage for more milk," she explained with a nod to Blazetail.

Blazetail dipped her head to the leader. "Goodnight, Darkstar. Cloverstripe, Frostystripe."

Darkstar nodded back. "Thank you."

* * *

Bramblepaw yawned, her pelt bristling. Her sister, Briarpaw, was washing her pelt beside her.

A silver head poked itself into the den. "Bramblepaw! Time for battle training!"

Bramblepaw nodded. "I'll be right out, Moonflight."

Briarpaw scratched an ear. "I think I'm going on a patrol."

Bramblepaw shrugged and trotted outside, blinking at the bright sunlight. Her mentor was waiting for her, along with Sootcloud and her apprentice, Riverpaw.

Ignoring her belly's hungry rumbles, the dark tabby rushed over to her mentor.

"Sorry," she panted as they headed into the forest. Moonflight smiled at her. "It's fine."

Riverpaw glanced back at her, his silver eyes glimmering. Bramblepaw blinked at him.

Sootcloud halted in the training clearing. "You two are going to mock-fight," she directed. "The winner gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile."

Bramblepaw nodded and turned her gaze to Riverpaw. The skinny tom looked excited, his pelt slightly bushed up.

She smiled at him and got into a battle stance. Riverpaw copied her, his tail flicking about.

"Ready... fight!"

Bramblepaw sprung forward, thinking. _If I go right over his head, he'll likely fall over._

With another leap, she yowled loudly to get the tom's attention. Sure enough, when she passed over his head, he tripped over his own paws and fell down.

Bramblepaw sprung on top of him, but Riverpaw was ready. He immediately rolled, trapping her on the ground.

Bramblepaw spat and cuffed his ears. Riverpaw flinched away, giving Bramblepaw time to scramble up and launch herself at him again.

"Come on, Riverpaw!" cried Sootcloud. "She's barely a kit!"

Bramblepaw growled and gently bit on Riverpaw's tail, not hard enough to draw blood. The tom spun around and dove under her belly.

Bramblepaw jumped, surprised. Riverpaw hit a tendon in her leg.

"Woah!" she cried. The tendon had made her leg crumple, and she coughed as she breathed in dust.

Riverpaw backed away, letting her get up. Bramblepaw grinned at him. "Nice move."

Riverpaw smiled back, then leapt at her. Bramblepaw sprung at the same time.

 _Oh, no. Bad idea._

With a loud _thunk_ , they collided. Bramblepaw rolled over and over, relieved when she stopped. She was laying on something soft, and her nose was pressed to something. She opened her eyes.

Riverpaw stared back at her, his eyes watering from pain. With a start, Bramblepaw noticed their noses were pressed together, and she was on top of the older apprentice.

"Yuck!" she shrieked, pushing herself up and away. "Yuck yuck yuck yuck!"

Moonflight laughed. "It's okay, lovebird," she purred. "You both did very well."

Riverpaw clambered to his paws, blushing furiously. His blue/gray tabby pelt was on end and covered in dust.

Bramblepaw avoided his gaze as they headed back to camp. She grabbed a shrew from the freshkill pile and settled down by the medicine den.

 _Oh my StarClan_ , she thought, chewing crossly on her shrew, _now Moonflight's gonna tell everyone about it, and they won't think I'm smart- they'll think I'm a stupid lovesick apprentice!_

Just then, another apprentice by the name of Flowerpaw bounded over. Her face was set in a smirk.

"Hey, Brambly!" she purred. "I just asked my brother, Hawkpaw, somethin'..."

At the tom's name, Bramblepaw blushed. Hawkpaw was the handsomest cat in the Clan, even though he was only an apprentice.

Flowerpaw continued. "I asked him which of the apprentices was prettiest. Guess who his number one was?"

Bramblepaw blinked. "Rosepaw," she guessed. Riverpaw's sister was gorgeous.

Flowerpaw looked surprised for a heartbeat, then regained her smirk. "Correct. Who's next?"

With a sinking heart, Bramblepaw glanced over at Hawkpaw. He was chatting with Rosepaw and Briarpaw.

"Briarpaw." she said, knowing she was right.

Flowerpaw nodded. "Exactly. This proves that you are definitely the ugliest apprentice, male or female."

Bramblepaw didn't answer. It hurt to be called ugly, but it was true. She hadn't inherited her father's good looks or her mother's beauty.

Flowerpaw stalked off, giggling. Bramblepaw finished her shrew and buried the remains with a sigh.

A whiff of something metallic made her focus. It was growing stronger and stronger.

A patrol thundered into camp, bloodied and battered. The patrol leader, Bumbleflight, was gasping.

"Fox," he panted, bent double. "By the WindClan border."

Blazetail hurried out. "I smell blood- oh my!"

Bramblepaw registered her shocked expression and frozen limbs. "What herbs do you need?" she cried, standing.

In a monotone, Blazetail replied. "Comfrey. Marigold. Cobweb. Burdock root."

Bramblepaw rushed into the she-cat's den, searching around. She immediately found the cobweb and comfrey, remembering them from when she got scraped up by a thornbush.

"Here, give me those," came Blazetail's voice. Bramblepaw gave the herbs to the medicine cat and began to search for marigold and burdock root.

"Marigold smells sweet, and burdock root smells like dirt."

The mysterious voice came not from Blazetail, but from a pretty tabby-and-white she-cat.

"Don't ask questions," the cat answered. "Just get the herbs. There's the burdock root, see?"

Within moments, Bramblepaw had identified the herbs and raced outside.

Blazetail was feverishly patching on a poultice to Bumbleflight's shoulder. Bramblepaw began to work on Squirrelfoot, following the instructions of the she-cat.

"Wrap the cobweb around her flank. Good, good, now add the burdock root. Chew it up and trickle the juice on the wound. Great job!"

At last, the cats were healed. The Clan was clustered around Bramblepaw, asking how she knew what to do.

The tabby and white she-cat seemed invisible to the others. "I'll see you soon, Bramblepaw," she murmured. "Goodbye!"

And she was gone.

* * *

"I now say these words before StarClan. Briarpaw, you shall now be known as Briarheart."

Bramblepaw smiled at her sister's happy expression as she touched noses with their father. Butterflies squirmed in her stomach as the Clan's cheers began to quiet.

Riverpelt's gaze pierced her pelt. The tabby and white she-cat stood beside her.

"Bramblepaw, come forward."

Bramblepaw stepped forward, her legs trembling. The cat pressed against her.

"You have trained to become a loyal warrior."

Bramblepaw shivered, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"I say these words under StarClan. Bramblepaw-"

"Darkstar, wait!"

Bramblepaw's tail lashed behind her. Her father looked confused. "Bramblepaw? Is something wrong?"

Bramblepaw sighed and swallowed.

"I want to train as a medicine cat."

* * *

 **Ooh, drama! Bramblepaw the medicine cat!**

 _ **CHARACTER** **DESCRIPTIONSSSSS:**_ Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with one dark blue eye, one yellow eye

Briarheart- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Riverpelt- blue/gay tom with silver eyes

 **QOTD: How hot is it where you guys are?**

 **AOTD: About 65- 70 degrees. (farenheight)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Baiiii!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	30. Wake Up

**This chapter contains swearing. You have been warned.**

Ivypool woke with a start.

A few wisps of moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating her and her bed.

She yawned and reached for her comforter, only to frown when she realized it had been kicked to the end of her bed.

The whole apartment complex was silent. The time was 2:04.

Ivypool sighed and got up, pausing only to stretch. She headed into her kitchen to get a three-day-old donut and some water.

After completing these tasks, she settled down on her couch and clicked on the television. The bright glow lit up the apartment, turning scary, ghostly shapes into simple objects; a table, a vase with flowers.

Ivypool clicked a button on the remote, accidentally changing it to a boring Adult Swim show. Cursing, she clicked at the same button again, only to find that her remote was out of battery.

 _Maybe Foxleap will have some,_ she wondered after checking her cabinets for batteries.

Yawning again, she slipped on an Alaska hoodie and some flip flops before heading down the hall.

 _What number did he tell me gain?_ she thought. _Um... 325? No... oh yeah, 334!_

She ran the last few feet down the hall, pausing to catch her breath before knocking.

She winced at how loud the sound was; during the day, it would be considered quiet.

A muffled curse was heard, and a thump. After a few moments, Foxleap opened the door.

"Hey," Ivypool greeted. "Sorry about waking you... up?"

The last part ended in a question as she surveyed the man's face. His green eyes were wide, and his hair was spiky and looking like it had that afternoon.

Foxleap smiled weakly. "It's fine. Now, what have you come for?"

Ivypool smiled back, a bit worried at her friend's condition. "Batteries."

Foxleap smiled again, stronger and with more pep. "You've come to the right guy!" he said. "I have them all; double-A, triple-A, lithium, etcetera!"

Ivypool followed her friend into his apartment. "How'd you get lithium batteries?"

Foxleap ignored the question and led her to the kitchen. Ivypool noticed dirty clothes strewn over the couch.

"So what do you need?"

Ivypool glanced at the packs of batteries clutched in Foxleap's hands. "Two double-A's."

Foxleap nodded and yanked two of the said batteries out of their packaging.

Ivypool took the items and shoved them in her pocket. Foxleap was slumped against the counter.

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned, placing a hand on his arm.

Foxleap nodded. "Yeah, just a bit... _depressed_ , I would say, about Hazeltail and I's breakup."

Ivypool patted her friend's arm awkwardly. "Well, I'm always here if you need me."

Foxleap stared at her for a moment. "D'you want to stay the night here? With me?" he blurted. "Not like, in the same bed or anything, but-"

Ivypool nodded. "Yes. You need a friend now."

Foxleap smiled weakly and walked out of the rom and into his bedroom. Moments later, he emerged with sheets and a pillow.

"Is it okay if you sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah," Ivypool replied.

Not long after, Foxleap had set up the pillow and sheets. Ivypool stood beside him staring at the makeshift bed.

"Goodnight, I guess," she mumbled, awkwardly hugging Foxleap.

Foxleap hugged her back, then retreated to his room. Ivypool settled down in her bed. Finally, she was able to sleep.

* * *

A small thump woke her again. Groaning, she reached for her phone.

3:47.

Deciding to investigate, Ivypool slid out of the sheets and crept down the hallway. Light was spilling from the bathroom.

"Foxleap?"

What she saw next horrified her.

Foxleap was slumped on the ground, limp and unmoving. His green eyes were wide open and blank. Next to his hand lay an open bottle of pills.

"Oh my God," she muttered, racing forward. She grabbed the pill bottle and read the description aloud.

"Um... sleeping pills, amount is twenty per bottle, suggested dosage is one pill..." She tipped the remaining pills onto the ground and counted them out.

"Holy crap! Ten pills?"

Ivypool stared in shock, then turned to her friend. "Foxleap, wake up!" she cried, slapping his face.

The man's head lolled, his hairtips brushing the linoleum floor.

"Dammit, Foxleap! Get your sleeping ass up!"

Foxleap's body was cold.

"No," Ivypool whispered. "No, he wouldn't. _No_."

Then she began to scream and cry.

"Foxleap! Get the hell up! Get up! Please! Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!"

Foxleap's pale skin was almost white, his freckles the only thing not that sickly color.

"Oh God, please wake up."

Ivypool fell forward onto her dead friend's body, pressing her cheek against his. "Foxleap, please wake up." she begged for the last time, tears slipping down her cheeks.

He didn't stir.

* * *

 **Sorry...**

 **Um...**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: Sorry it's so short.**


	31. ADOPTIONS!

**Hey guys!**

 **So today, I wasn't going to put up a chapter, but I have something else for you all:**

 **ADOPTIONS!**

 **Yes, for stories! Here are the rules:**

 **1\. For a story, you need to have 2 or less pieces of unfinished work. If you have more, then I cannot give you the story. If you don't have any stories, I'll give you the story and beta the first few chapters.**

 **2\. To get a story, you need to send in either a prompt or a short drabble in a review that will inspire me to write. The drabbles are a maximum of 500 words.**

 **3\. If you want me to beta, you need to have at least 1 finished story, seven chapters or more. If you do, and want me to beta your story, I can only do so every other Friday, and weekend mornings.**

 **4\. If there are more than one adopters, I will have each of the adopters write a first chapter for the story and PM it to me. Whichever chapter sucks me in and makes me want to read more is the winner.**

 **LET THE ADOPTIONS BEGIN!**

I'm Lost- _A young cat (she-cat or tom) is born into a Clan (whatever one you want) and becomes incredibly popular. He/She decides to lead the other kits on an adventure out into a rival Clan's land (you can decide the rival) during leafbare, to steal prey to give to his/her Clan. Along the way, two kits die of cold before they are found. This part should span at least 4 chapters. After the 'adventure', the kit falls into depression until he/she are made a warrior. They find love in the rival Clan, and start a war because of the drifting scents. He/She is killed in the war and goes to StarClan. The story should end with a kit that has wandered out of camp during a snowstorm to find his presumed dead mother. He/She finds them and leads them back to their Clan. Note: The kit, when they see the main character, they say, "C-can y-you h-h-help me-e? I-I'm l-l-lost." The whole story should be 20-25 chapters long, following the main character through their life._

 ** _Adopted By: GreenBlackTea_**

Stay With Me\- _A tom (loner) loses his mate to greencough and sets out on a journey to find a she-cat just like her. He'll meet a new she-cat each chapter, interview them and spend a day with them (mostly lovesick she-cats from the Clans) then decide that they aren't for him. Finally, he'll find the perfect she-cat from RiverClan, and they'll meet happily for maybe 3-4 chapters. Then the she-cat will start to meet with the tom fewer and fewer times, until she tells him that she needs to stay with her Clan. The tom will beg her to stay with him. Notes: This story should take place modern-day Clans, and the tom is Ivypool-aged. The whole story should be 20-30 chapters long, showing the reader a new she-cat every day._

 _ **Adopted By:**_

Returning The Favor\- _This is actually a story of mine that I've just lost inspiration for. If you want to adopt it, go read it and report back. The story should be maybe 15-20 chapters, and there are already 5. Go read it!_

 ** _Adopted By:_**

Left Behind: _A she-cat makes older friends as a kit, and when they are apprenticed, she is left behind. Her friends make new friends, and forget about her. When she tries to talk to them, they're embarrassed and walk away quickly. When the she-cat becomes a warrior and tries to reconnect, they say mean things to her. This sends her into a spiral of loneliness, depression, and madness. Once her old friends reject her two more times, she goes insane and becomes a killer. Notes: The story should be 20-30 chapters long, following the character through her life and spiral into madness._

 _ **Adopted By** :_

Warriors: Modern Edition _:_ _This should follow Bramblestar and the rest of ThunderClan on a wild ride as they discover PawPhones, Legtops, and Catlets (tablets) along with texting, emailing, and FaceTiming/Skyping. Notes: This can be however long the adopter wants it to be, though I would suggest more than fifteen chapters._

 ** _Adopted By:_**

The Mysterious Prophecy, Book One: Moonkit's Life: _This is a trollfic. It will follow the perfect life of Moonkit/shine in ThunderClan and her multiple love decagons. Notes: Adopters, please write it like you're actually trying. It makes the story so much funnier! Include a prophecy that's really obvious in the prologue. This can be however long the adopter wants it, but I would suggest at least 10 chapters._

 ** _Adopted By:_**

Tales of the Clans: WindClan: _This will follow the life of multiple cats throughout WindClan that are all connected somehow. Each chapter should introduce a new cat, until there are 10. Then start repeating the POVs until the story ends good for all the characters. Notes: This should be 20-35 chapters._

 ** _Adopted By:_**

Run, Run, As Fast As You Can: _This is a horror story about a Clan that is being terrorized by a extremely fast, supernatural being. The Clan will find their Clanmates killed in very gruesome, twisted ways. Notes: This should be rated T, and maybe 25-30 chapters long. The ending will be up to the adopter._

 ** _Adopted By:_**

* * *

 **Welp, there we go! If you have any more questions, just shoot me a PM! I hope you've all enjoyed these adoption selections.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	32. Cricketwing

_Hello, little ones. Are you here to listen to a story?_

 _Yes?_

 _Well, I have just the right one for you. It's a bit long, but I think your mothers will be fine with that._

* * *

Cricketkit was lucky, and she knew it.

The morning she had been born was quiet and soft. Her mother birthed three kits, then died, too weak to go on. Cricketkit was halfway into the world when that happened, and the medicine cat, Goldenrose, pulled her out before she could die, too.

Anyways, Cricketkit treaded carefully around her father, who was still mad with grief. He claimed that his kits killed his mate, and would not visit them. All four siblings were avoiding their father, as he was avoiding them.

A young queen, formerly a loner, named Mistyjump took care of them and named them, only having one son named Frogkit. Cricketkit was grateful for her foster mother's care, and grew healthy under her watch.

One day, four moons after their mother's death to be exact, the siblings were playing mossball in the large clearing ShadowClan called camp. Bronzekit swiped the mossball to Settingkit, who head-butted it to Cricketkit. The golden-brown kit leapt backwards to catch it, and tumbled into a wall of dark gray fur.

It was their father. Smokenight snarled at each on of them. He gave Settingkit a scratch to the back, Bronzekit, a swift cut to the muzzle, Blazekit, a bloody swipe to the cheek, and Cricketkit, a nick in her ear. All four went to the medicine cat den that day.

Soon enough, the time came for Cricketkit, Settingkit, Blazekit, and Bronzekit to be apprenticed. Blazepaw became the medicine cat apprentice, while Settingpaw was apprenticed to a young warrior named Aquagaze. Bronzekit and Cricketkit stood in the center of the clearing, silent.

The leader, Jaystar, stared down on them, her piercing silver eyes narrowed. Finally, she spoke.

"Bronzekit, you shall now be known as Bronzepaw. Your mentor will be Darkclaw, and I hope you learn much from him."

Cricketkit's mind was racing at the time, and she couldn't help but wince at Bronzepaw's scared expression.

* * *

 _Why was Bronzepaw scared, you ask?_

 _Well, Darkclaw was the most feared warrior in ShadowClan. He never lost a battle, and defeated the RiverClan leader when he was an apprentice. Thus he was named for his cruel black claws. Bronzepaw was right to be scared. Darkclaw's last apprentice had died of starvation and exhaustion._

 _Back to the story now._

* * *

Cricketkit watched Darkclaw stride forward and roughly bump his nose against her brother's. They retreated to the back of the crowd, Bronzepaw's face frozen in fear.

Jaystar spoke again. "Cricketkit, you shall be known as Cricketpaw. I will mentor you, and I hope to pass on the skills I learned from my previous mentor, Sleekstar."

Shocked, Cricketpaw touched noses with her leader. Settingpaw looked amazed, and Bronzepaw managed a weak smile.

So, life went on. Settingpaw mooned after Aquagaze, always chattering on about his enchanting turquoise eyes; Blazepaw was always talking about what herbs he used to heal Brightflower's infected tick bite; and Bronzepaw was always quiet and withdrawn.

Cricketpaw began to become concerned for her brother. He was skinnier than usual, and his eyes were usually shadowed with bags of exhaustion. So, one day, she approached him and asked him about it.

"Oh, I'm just really tired," Bronzepaw answered. "Darkclaw works me hard, but it's worth it. I mean, look at these muscles!" He then flexed.

Cricketpaw understood, but made her brother eat as much as he could (comfortably) before going to bed.

Settingpaw began to become tired as well. She was picky about what she wanted to eat, and grew big-bellied.

Cricketpaw got worried again, and went to her mentor.

"It'll be okay," Jaystar assured. "She's probably going through a phase where she eats a lot of one certain prey. I'm sure she'll be fine in a moon. Now, let's work on that twist move."

Life went on. Blazepaw cured a slew of greencough-infected warriors, earning him his full medicine cat name- Blazeheart. Cricketpaw was proud for her brother.

There still was a concerning matter for her to think about, though. Settingpaw became crabby, and her belly grew larger and larger each day. Cricketpaw was walking out of camp with her sister with her when their father commented about it.

"StarClan's kits," he had sneered. "You're really fat. I can't believe you're my daughter, you ball of lard!"

Cricketpaw noticed her sister tense at the word "kits". So, after their afternoon hunting, she asked her about it.

* * *

 _Why was Smokenight so abusive to his kits?_

 _He still blamed them for his mate's death. He took out his anger and grief on them._

 _Settingpaw really wasn't fat- you'll learn what was happening soon._

 _Let's continue, shall we?_

* * *

"Settingpaw, please tell me what's going on!" Cricketpaw begged her sister.

Settingpaw carefully sat, wrapping her tail around her large belly. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

Cricketpaw froze at the words that came out of Settingpaw's mouth. "I'm- I'm e-expecting kits-s."

Shocked, she sat back. "Whose?" she managed to ask. Her heart pumped wildly.

"Aquagaze's," Settingpaw replied, a soft look coming into her eyes. "I really like him, and he really likes me... and it just happened."

Cricketpaw felt horrible for not knowing. She vowed not to tell anyone, and continued on with her training.

A moon passed. Cricketpaw passed her assessments with flying colors, along with Bronzepaw. The ginger-gold tom was huge now, and the only apprentice able to survive Darkclaw's grueling training schedule.

Settingpaw, however, was in hot water. Mistyjump had noticed her growing belly and told Jaystar. Settingpaw now lived in the nursery, waiting out the last few days of her pregnancy.

The night for warrior namings was cloudy. Jaystar leapt to the Tallrock and called the traditional summons. After everyone had gathered, she began the ceremony.

"These two apprentices have trained hard to become warriors. Bronzepaw, Cricketpaw, do you accept StarClan and the warrior code?"

Cricketpaw was trembling as she answered, echoing Bronzepaw. "I do."

Jaystar nodded. "Bronzepaw, you shall now be known as Bronzefur. StarClan honors your bravery and skills in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Cricketpaw cheered for her brother, silencing when a howl erupted from the nursery. Her sister's kitting had begun.

Jaystar looked a bit concerned, but continued the ceremony. "Cricketpaw, you shall now be known as Cricketwing. StarClan honors your intelligence and positive attitude, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Cricketwing dipped her head to her leader and stepped back, beside her brother. Settingpaw's cried deeply unnerved her, and made her shiver.

The Clan cheered. "Cricketwing! Bronzefur! Cricketwing! Bronzefur!"

Jaystar held up her tail. "Wait," she interrupted. "Even though Settingpaw is kitting, and hasn't passed her assessments, she deserves a warrior name."

Raising her voice so the whole forest could hear, Jaystar yowled, "Settingpaw, you shall now be known as Settingsun. StarClan honors your kindness and protective nature, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan!"

Cricketwing called her sister's name. "Settingsun! Settingsun!"

* * *

 _Now, I'm going to answer a question I see a few of you want to ask._

 _The reason the four kits had such strange names was because their foster mother was a former loner. She named Settingsun after the beautiful sunsets, and Blazeheart after the sunrises._

 _Bronzefur... he was named after a color, like gold or silver. I've heard that bronze is a reddish-brownish-gold, and sparkles in the sunlight. Cricketwing was named after the insects that sing at night, and the way she jumped around as a kit like those pesky bugs do._

 _Let's go on._

* * *

During their vigil, Cricketwing winced every time Settingsun gave a pained cry. Bronzefur would shuffle around.

Deep into the night, the wails stopped. Bronzefur poked Cricketwing.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered softly.

Cricketwing dipped her head, determined to keep the silence.

Bronzefur took a deep breath. "I-I don't like she-cats."

Cricketwing shrugged, confused.

Bronzefur shook his head. "No, no, it's just... I like toms, instead."

Cricketwing's jaw dropped. "What? Since when?"

Bronzefur turned away to look at the stars. "Since I was an apprentice. I got a crush on Aquagaze, and now I..."

Cricketwing nudged him. "Hey, it's okay. I'll love you, no matter what."

Bronzefur smiled weakly. "Thanks. But how will the Clan accept it?"

Cricketwing was silent. A rustle in the darkness made her stare into the camp.

"Would you like to see your sister's kits?" came Goldenrose's whisper. "Blazeheart and Aquagaze are with her."

Cricketwing quietly slipped into camp, followed by Bronzefur. Settingsun's purrs of delight came from the nursery.

* * *

 _I'll skip over this part for you kits. It's just mushy family talk, and I know it would bore you all to death._

 _By the way, Settingsun an Aquagaze had two kits, a tom and a she-kit. They named them Risingkit and Riverkit. Risingkit was the tom, and Riverkit was the she-kit._

 _Our next part is a few moons into the future._

* * *

Cricketwing was happy with her life. Her father was avoiding them altogether, and she was becoming great friends with a tom named Slatetail. Bronzefur had revealed his preference of mate to the Clan. It turned out that their foster sibling, Frogsplash, felt the same, and now the two toms were mates.

Blazeheart, however, was a different matter. The young tom was suffering from Goldenrose's unexpected passing, and was dealing with a camp full of sneezing warriors.

Cricketwing grew closer and closer to Slatetail, and then they became mates. She was delighted when she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

 _Now kits, I hear your mothers calling. Gingerkit, would you tell them that you'll be out in a minute? Thank you._

 _I'll finish the story quickly, so you can go to sleep. Yes, Yellowkit, I know you're tired._

 _Cricketwing had three kits, all toms. They were named Rockclaw, Flashfoot, and Goldenpelt. Yes, those are your fathers, which makes Cricketwing your grandmother._

 _Okay, our minute is up. Cricketwing passed away a few moons before you were born in her sleep- peacefully and quietly. Slatetail died the same way._

 _Goodnight, kittens! Visit tomorrow for another story!_

* * *

A silver tabby she-cat slipped into the den, sighing in relief when she settled down in her nest. She noticed the ginger-golden tabby tom smiling at nothing, and prodded him. "What put you in such a good mood?"

The tom turned his grin to her. "I was telling our grand-nieces and grand-nephews about our aunt."

The silver she-cat laughed. "Cricketwing was a great storyteller, wasn't she? You must have inherited that trait."

The tom mock-frowned. "No I did not, Rivereyes!"

The silver she-cat, Rivereyes, made her turquoise gaze sympathetic. "Oh, sure you didn't, Risingsky!"

Risingsky shook his head with a smile. "Rockclaw, Flashfoot, and Goldenpelt all have very sweet kittens. It's a shame us elders won't be able to see them into warriorhood."

Rivereyes nudged her brother. "Of course we can! All is possible if you try."

* * *

 **Sorry about the rushed ending... I'm about to leave for my mom's house.**

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

 **Cricketwing- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Bronzefur- reddish-brownish-gold tom with thick amber spots and blue eyes.**

 **Blazeheart- ginger tabby tom with green eyes.**

 **Settingsun- golden-brown she-cat with a bronze-tinted back and paws, ginger tabby stripes. Yellow eyes.**

 **Slatetail- gray tom with a darker tail and blue eyes.**

 **Rivereyes- silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes on her tail and aqua eyes**

 **Risingsky- ginger-gold tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.**

 **Aquagaze- silver tabby tom with aqua eyes**

 **Smokenight- dark gray tom with black ears and muzzle, green eyes.**

 **Mistyjump- silver and white patched she-cat with brown eyes, former loner**

 **Frogsplash- brown tabby tom with one green eye, one pale blue eye**

 **Jaystar- blue/gray spotted tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes**

 **Morningpoppy- golden-brown she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and bronze-tinted legs, face, and back. Blue eyes. (Cricketwing, Bronzefur, Blazeheart, and Settingsun's mother)**

 **I NEED SOMEONE TO ADOPT RETURNING THE FAVOR**

 **Please! I really want to start a new story, and I have absolutely no inspiration for this story. if you're interested, please PM me and I'll give it to you pronto.**

 **QOTD: Where do you live? (Not exactly, but I would say the Pacific Northwest. A vague location.)**

 **AOTD: The Pacific Northwest (northwestern US)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter BAAIIIIII**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	33. Hail

"Mama, who is Hail?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Hail. You were saying her name in her sleep."

"Nobody. She is an old memory."

* * *

The silver tabby woke. Her blue eyes roamed around the den.

"Olivia," she called.

A heartbeat later, a black she-cat appeared, her pelt dusted with ice. She stood at attention, back straight and ears pricked. "Yes, commander?"

The silver tabby shook her head. "No need to call me commander, Olivia. Just call me my real name."

Olivia dipped her head. "Of course. Is there anything you need?"

The silver tabby's gaze hardened, and her pearly claws slid out. "Get the troops ready. Today is the day."

Olivia nodded again and slipped out of the den. Outside, her voice called. "Get up!"

The silver tabby heard the footsteps of her army and went outside. Snow drifted around her.

Olivia's black shape appeared beside her. "The troops are eating now. When do we attack?"

The silver tabby thought for a moment. "Get them warmed up," she decided. "But send East to me. She'll help me interrogate our prisoners."

Olivia nodded and disappeared among the small flurries of snow. Moments later, a tiny gray she-cat appeared in her place.

"Hello, East," the silver tabby greeted. "Are you ready?"

East nodded. "Yes, commander."

The silver tabby sighed quietly. _I need to tell everyone to call me by my own name_ , she thought.

She followed East to a massive box in the corner of the alley. East pushed aside a thick sheet of cardboard, and with a nod to the guard, went inside.

The silver tabby followed, blinking in the darkness of the box. In the corner, a few huddled shapes crouched, fear-scent thick in the air around them.

"P-please, p-p-please!" a small brown tabby whimpered. "Don't h-hurt us!"

East turned to the silver tabby. "Commander?"

The she-cat blinked. "Gentle, East."

East stepped forward. "We won't hurt you, toms. Just give us some answers."

The silver tabby lifted her chin. "Max, please come forward."

A well-muscled tom stumbled forward, one of his eyes swollen and puffy. "You'll never get anything out of me, Hail," he snarled, though his eyes betrayed his fear.

Hail could see East's eyes widen at the name. "Max, please. It's just one question."

The tom sighed in defeat. "Fine. What?"

Hail took a step forward. "What are Scar and Agro planning?"

Max hissed and crouched low to the ground. "I can't tell you that!"

East suddenly snarled. "Tell us!"

Max whimpered and scuttled away from East. "Okay!"

Hail held out her tail to stop East. "Please. What are they planning?"

Max's gaze clouded. "Something horrible," he whispered. "I realize that now that I've been a prisoner here. Agro is mostly in charge, because Scar is obsessed with his mate, Tiger."

Hail gasped. "Tiger's okay?"

Max nodded. "Yes." His eyes sharpened.

Hail sighed. "What about Flower? And Moon?"

Max growled. "Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

Hail shook her head. "Never mind. What is Agro planning?"

The small brown tabby took a few steps forward. "He... he's g-going to w-wipe out all o-of the she-she-cats in the c-city. He planned t-to a-ambush t-tomorrow m-morning."

East purred in satisfaction. "Good. We're ahead of his tiny brain."

Hail couldn't help but giggle. After a second, Max and the small brown tabby joined in.

"It's not something to laugh about."

Hail froze, fixing her gaze on the tom in the corner. He stood, revealing many scars around his throat and chest. He turned his gaze to Hail.

"Agro is a horrible cat." the tom spat. "He's going to capture all of the she-cats in the city and keep them in dark cages. He'll pit them against each other, until they're all dead-except for one. Agro will make her kill all the kit-mothers, then kill the _lucky_ she-cat himself." He chuckled darkly and nudged the brown tabby. "Tabs here gave you the sweet message."

East looked horrified. "That's terrible."

Hail nodded. "It is. You three are very helpful. Thank you." She beckoned to East and turned to leave.

"Wait! I'll help you!"

It was Max. The muscular tom looked nervous, then dipped his head. "If you allow it."

East gestured to Hail, and the silver tabby joined her comrade. "Yes?"

East bent her head forward. "They can help us. I have a new plan. Do you want to hear it?"

Hail nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Okay!" Hail yowled, standing on an overturned garbage can. "Our prisoners will help us. Please welcome Tabs, Max, and Afluenyi to your ranks."

The she-cats below shifted uncomfortably as the toms mixed with them. Hail cleared her throat and continued.

"Ranks two and three will attack directly, while rank three will hide in wait. If help is needed, attack. Rank four, you will do the same. Healers will stay here. If you are injured, get someone to help you. Rank one, Afluenyi, and Tabs will rescue the kit mothers and kill Agro."

East raised her head. "Rank one, fall in beside me."

Tabs and Afluenyi came out of the crown and sat beside East. Hail leapt down to join them. "Let's move out!"

The rank two cats, lead by Olivia, slipped out of the alleyway first, followed by rank three. Snowflakes drifted down. Tabs sneezed.

Hail nodded to the lead healer, a young she-cat named Mist. "Don't blame yourself if you can't save anyone. If you need help, Alyssa and Fox will help you."

East called out, "Rank one, let's go!"

Hail touched noses with Mist and ran to East. "Follow me," she hissed.

They quickly slipped out of the alleyway and raced down the shadowy sidewalk. Monsters came by every few minutes, spraying the cats will muddy snow.

Finally, the right alley appeared. Reeking of tom-scent, a wall of boxes blocked the entrance.

"Dangit," Hail cursed. "These will fall if we try to go through."

Alfuenyi cut in. "Follow me. I know a way in."

Hail bounded after the tom as he snuck past the wall of boxes. At the end, there was a tiny gap.

"They don't guard it," Tabs put in. "I'll go through and make it wider."

He slipped through the hole. Moments later, a box tumbled from the top. There was a surprised squawk.

"Tabs, are you okay?"

Tabs' voice echoed back. "Yeah! Jump on that box."

Hail leapt onto the wide box. She could see the mayhem of fighting cats ahead.

"Hurry!" she hissed. "Tabs, show us to where the queens are."

Tabs nodded and streaked down the alley, East at his heels. Hail followed, making her pawsteps soft as feathers. Ahead, Tabs ducked into a hole at the edge of the alleyway.

She followed East down a narrow tunnel. The mewls of kits broke the silence.

"I hear something." came a familiar voice.

"Moon!" Hail cried, pushing past East and Tabs. "Moon, I'm here!"

The voice replied. "Hail?!"

Hail ran down the length of the tunnel and finally burst into the den. Most of the she-cats crouched in a corner, but a few were waiting in the center.

The slim silver tabby in the center half-stood, eyes wide with shock. "H-Hail?"

"It's me," Hail choked out, moving forward. "Moon, it's me, Hail."

The silver tabby, Moon, smiled and rushed forward, embracing her sister. "I thought you were gone!" she cried.

Hail broke away. "I've come back to rescue you. To rescue everyone." She glanced around the room. "Where's Flower? And Tiger?"

Moon sighed sadly. "Flower- Flower is dead. She got sick, and was strong enough to give birth to one of three kits. She died with the other kits in her stomach."

Hail hung her head, tears pricking at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was too late."

Moon shook her head. "No, you weren't. It was meant to happen."

East burst into the den. "You found them!" she cried joyfully. "On a bad note, though, there's a tom and she-cat in the tunnel. Tabs is guarding, and Aflunyi is gone."

Moon's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

East dipped her head. "I am East, second-in-command of rank one. You know our commander already?"

Moon nodded. "Yes. We have to get out of here. _Now_."

Hail twitched an ear. "Well, then, let's go!"

Moon darted to the back of the den. "I need to get my kits."

Hail gasped. _Kits?! She's younger than me, and I'm barely full-grown myself!_

Moon reappeared with two kits hanging by their scruffs. One was silver, and the other was a cream tabby. "I'm ready," she mumbled around the kits.

Hail nodded. "If you want to come with us," she announced, "follow-"

She was interrupted by Tabs' shrill call. "Help!"

Seconds later, a brown tabby and a tortoishell streaked into the den. The tortoishell was carrying a kit in her mouth, and the tom had a kit on his back and one hanging by its scruff in his mouth.

Hail instantly recognized the tom. "Scar!" she hissed. "Drop the kits!"

Scar gently placed the kit in his mouth on the ground, then spoke. "It's okay," he muttered. "I won't hurt you. I'm going to send Tiger and my kits with you, and I'll go kill Agro. This needs to stop."

The tortoishell's head shot up. "Hail?!"

Hail smiled weakly at her old friend. "It's me, Tiger."

East cleared her throat. "If you want to escape, follow us. We'll protect you and your kittens."

A few queens slipped out of the crowd, carrying a couple of kits or walking slowly with a swollen belly. Scar touched his nose to Tiger's and dashed into the tunnel.

Hail moved forward, facing a ginger tabby. "Name?"

"Fox, but Jandro named me Priscilla."

Hail tapped her on the shoulder. "Your name is Fox."

After a quick interview of each of the cats, they had gathered seven she-cats and eight kits.

"Let's go!"

Hail pushed the other she-cats and kittens into the tunnel before herself, and when they had disappeared into the blackness, she nodded to the remaining she-cats and slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Dragon hissed and swiped at a tom, slicing his cheek. He screeched and scrambled backward, away from her.

With a purr of satisfaction, she pounced on another tom. She pushed him to the ground and flipped him over. Startled blue eyes met hers.

"Sean?" Dragon choked out. "What- what are you doing?"

The dark brown tabby struggled under her. "Get off!"

Dragon stayed put. "You helped me escape! Now you're fighting against us?"

Sean shook his head. "You don't understand. Get off of me!"

Dragon pushed on his shoulders. "Tell me!"

Sean sighed and began to speak quickly. "It's Agro. He's killed so many cats since you left, because they failed to find the escaping she-cats. I'm doing this out of-"

He stopped, his eyes wide and frozen. A choking noise came from his throat, and blood began to spill out of his mouth. Then his body was still.

"No!" Dragon screeched. "Who-?"

A yellow tabby tom stood over her. "It was me, _Feather_."

* * *

Hail hurried along the she-cats, wincing whenever a kit dug their claws into her shoulders. There were two on her back, and one hanging from her mouth.

East led the she-cats out of the tunnel and out onto the snowy sidewalk. Tabs followed, herding the queens and kits to the base.

Hail gave the kits to East. "I have to kill Agro," she explained. "Get back to the base. We'll be back soon."

East nodded. Hail waved her tail to her sister and began to sneak down the hallway.

The screeches of fighting cats pierced the silver tabby's ears, and she winced. Out of the chaos on noise, one scream rose above the rest.

"Help me! Help!"

Hail recognized it instantly. It was Dragon, an escapee and faithful recruit. She broke into a sprint and began to run towards the battle.

She could see the black-and-gold tabby from her position. Agro held her by her scruff as he bounded up to the rooftops.

Hail raced after them, dodging rolling, hissing cats, and started to climb up to the roof. She reached the top just heartbeats after Agro. The tom ws holding Dragon above the battle, the she-cat's tail lashing in the air.

"Well, hello, Hail," Agro sneered through Dragon's scruff. "Feather here has just given u'. She's dead without her 'athetic mate, Sean."

Hail growled. "Put down my recruit."

Agro smiled. "Okay."

He let go of Dragon's scruff, and she fell to the cement below.

"Dragon!" Hail screeched, leaning forward. The gold and black tabby was standing, looked shocked.

Agro hissed to get her attention. "Fight me."

Hail snarled. "Gladly."

She sprung for the tom, her paws a flurry of clawstrikes. Agro smoothly dodged and flicked his claws across her pelt, creating shallow cuts.

Hail whipped around and dove for Agro's belly. Before he could jump away, she slashed a long, deep wound in his belly.

Agro gasped and fell into a crouch, eyes wide with pain. Blood was pooling on the roof around him.

"Hail," Agro pleaded. "kill me, please."

Hail hesitated, her claws still unsheathed.

"Kill me! I'll die anyway, but it'll be slow! Kill me quickly, please!"

Hail nodded. "I-I'll kill you, Agro."

The tom sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Hail smiled. _That must be the first "thank you" he's ever given to a female._

She leaned forward and gave the killing bite.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long absence. I got braces and a herpst on Wednesday, and been feeling somewhat crappy ever since. I also have a bit of a cold.**

 **Anyways, this is a continuation of Chapter 21- Tiger. Hail carried out her promise; she rescued most of the she-cats with her own army and killed Agro.**

 **For CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, go to chapter 21.**

 **By the way... I'm putting out a new story today! I got inspiration from watching Steven Universe (watch it!), so hopefully you guys can read it before noon today! It'll just be allegiances and what the Clan is about, but hopefully it'll interest a few people!**

 **See you guys later! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	34. Halloween!

**And now, for the Halloween presentation... the most horrifying thing known to FanFiction..**

 _ **A TROLLFIC!**_

* * *

Moonkit woke up an opend her eyus. the sun was shingn brihtly todsa, and hr mon was msking hed nect.

"hi swety" sas her mam when moonkot saw her. "ttody s your app. ceramony. "

Moonkit squeeld and tanned outsidg. Bramleshae was wiaitng on the highlehdj and the clsn wss wsinting for her.

"Moonkit" brambly mewled. "today is your apprentice cemrorny tiduy. and now you ware ix moons okd you can be ny app."

Moonjit hasped. the LEEDUR as her muntor!11?/

brmalbestr continued. "you wikk npw be lnown as moonoaw. im ur mentor."

Moonpaw ylled and jmped aeound. "OMG OMG OMG THE LEEDERZ MU MRNTOR OMGGGGG"

her mam coame outsid e. "hey moonkit how was ur cermonny."

moonpsw ignoed er meanie mom. "mom you missd my cernony ur so meen"

bramblesyat mrche up. "moonpaw, ur mom is nut purt of **_TINDERCLAN_** anyme."

Moonpaw ceerd. and her mum rn ut uf cmp and wuz neevr seen again.

* * *

 **Man, that hurt to write. Sorry it's so short! I have to leave for a Halloween party soon, so... :P**

 **Um, hope you enjoyed. I also hope you're not dead from reading this horror.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	35. I'm Okay

"Hello?"

The mew was pitiful and small. Behind a house, a small black and white mottled she-kit crouched, shivering as rain pounded her fur.

The kitten sighed and scratched at the door with a loud meow. The door swung open, and a Twoleg foot caught her in the ribs. The Twoleg grunted in satisfaction and shut the door.

Humiliated, the kitten picked herself up with a groan. Her belly grumbled angrily.

 _I wish Mother was still here,_ she thought miserably.

She remembered how her mother had brought a fresh mouse every day. She would play with the kit, tumbling around in the sunlight.

Then the Twolegs came, and took her away. Took everything away.

The kitten let out a small wail, her fur soaked. Tears mingled with the rain on her face, and she keeled over, too cold and hungry to move.

"Are you okay, kitty?"

The sharp voice came from the right. The kitten shakily raised her head to see a wet crow staring at her. Immediately, her muscles locked up in fear.

The crow stepped forward. "Oh my gosh. You're starving. Um, I'll be right back. Don't... don't die!"

The kitten whimpered and rested her head on the muddy soil again. The relentless pounding of the rain created a soft rhythm, making the kit sleepy.

"Hey, I'm back. Eat!"

The kitten gasped as the smell of food wafted past her nose. Stiff, shuddering limbs forgotten, she darted forward and began to gulp down the meat.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Don't overeat," the crow warned, giving the kitten a poke. The kit ignored the bird and kept swallowing the meat until there was nothing left.

The crow studied her. "You look to be about three moons old," it murmured. "I can probably carry you to my nest."

The kitten froze at these words, the meat suddenly weighing heavily in her belly.

"W-What?" she croaked out, taking a shaky step back.

The crow hopped forward. "I'm not gonna eat you. Just come here."

Hesitantly, the kitten moved forward. The crow jumped into the air and latched its talons into the kit's fur.

The kitten squealed as her paws left the ground. "Agh!"

The crow carried her to a small nest just outside of the fenced yard. It was sheltered by a thick canopy of leaves and filled with soft, furry moss.

The kitten sighed as her paws touched the nest. The crow landed beside her and settled down in the nest.

"What's your name, kitty?" the crow questioned.

The kitten coughed, then responded. "Sunset."

The crow looked confused. "Why... oh."

Sunset had lifted her head to reveal one bright, shining orange eye and one dark blue eye.

"What- what s your name, crow?" Sunset shot back, settling in the plush moss.

The crow laughed, a cackling sound. "My name is Julie."

Sunset nodded, her eyes drifting to the crow's beak. "Are you a..."

Julie fixed her with a sharp, black eye. "I am a female," she answered firmly.

Sunset sniffled, wiping her nose with a paw. "M'kay."

Julie's gaze softened. "Come here. You'll get warmer if you lay down next to me."

Sunset hesitated, her mismatched gaze lingering on Julie's steely gray beak. Then she shuffled forward and curled up next to the black bird.

"Goodnight, Sunset."

* * *

Life went on. Sunset settled into life as a half-bird, half-cat. She usually ate worms, though she found the texture very unsettling. Julie taught her how to leap from branch to branch like a squirrel and understand Twoleg-speak.

Then Julie decided that they were going to leave the nest and find the forest.

"What?" Sunset cried, swaying on her branch. "Why are we leaving?"

Julie kicked the nest to the ground, wincing when it shattered on the grass. "I feel the need to leave, deep inside me." She gestured to her chest with a wing. "Right here."

Sunset didn't understand, but followed her somewhat-mother across the Twolegplace. They would half-flap, half-jump from fence to fence until nightfall, then rest under a hydrangea or in a birch tree.

Sunset noticed that by the end of the second week, Julie looked a bit discouraged.

At the end of the third week, she was moving slowly.

When the end of the fourth week rolled around, the black bird refused to move.

Sunset tried to get her up. "Come on, Julie! We just have to keep going!"

Julie shook her head. "No, Sunset," she rasped. "There's no end in sight. I can't go on. We never should have left the nest."

Sunset, however, was determined to get her somewhat-mother to the end of the Twoleg place and into the forest. She began to carry the discouraged bird on her shoulders.

They moved across the thin, wooden fences slowly. Sunset passed across an average of five houses per day.

Finally, the end was in sight. Julie lifted her head with a sharp caw, her black eyes lighting up with the sight of trees for miles.

Sunset purred at the bird's reaction, then gestured to the next house. "How about we rest here for the night, then we'll sleep in the forest tomorrow?"

Julie simply cawed again, too excited for words. Sunset smiled and leapt down into the garden. Julie followed.

A flurry of frenzied barks exploded from the right. Sunset screamed as sharp teeth fastened themselves in her shoulder. Julie was screeching.

"Help!" Sunset shrieked as the beast flung her against the fence. She scrambled back, pressing her bleeding shoulder against the fence. She recognized the creature as a dog, thick-muscled and short-furred.

"Cat not good!" it growled, advancing. "Cat bad! Cat die!"

Sunset squealed as it flung itself forward. Hampered by her injured shoulder, she managed to drag herself away in time.

"Sunset! I'll get help!" Julie called, then fluttered off.

Sunset tried to leap into a wilting willow tree, crying out when a sharp bit of bark embedded itself in her shoulder wound. _Where will Julie get help?_ she thought in frustration.

The dog rushed forward, barking like crazy. Sunset gasped.

There was a shuffle of feathers from far away. Sunset backed away from the fast-approaching dog. It barked loudly.

The back door to the house swung open, revealing a Twoleg with a long, metal object cradled in its arm.

"Rufus," it barked, "where's the threat?"

Sunset gulped as the Twoleg's eyes locked on her. "A cat," it growled, and aimed the metal object at her.

Sunset froze when she realized what it was. _A gun_.

There was a rustle of flurried feathers, a bang, and a sharp caw.

Sunset coughed, waving black feathers away from her eyes. She froze.

 _Black... black feathers... no!_

There was a dark, huddled shape on the ground. Sunset rushed forward with a wail, burying her nose in her bird-mother's bloody form.

The dog barked again, and another Twoleg's voice joined the fray. "Harold, leave the poor thing alone. We've gotta get it to an animal shelter before it attacks Rufus."

The first Twoleg, Harold, grumbled something. Sunset sniffled as Julie's still form stopped bleeding. The metallic tang of the bullet hung in the air.

A strong hand lifted her up. Sunset didn't protest. She kept her eye on Julie's black, blood-surrounded form. The dog, Rufus, crept forward and sniffed the bird. He then whimpered and cast an "I'm sorry" look at Sunset.

The black and white mottled she-cat sighed. _It's okay, Rufus. I'm... okay._

* * *

 **:(**

 **Ugh, so saaaaadddd**

 **This is a prompt from the lovely GreenBlackTea! Yes, my friend, you can have I'm Lost. I'll PM you the details later this week.**

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

 **Sunset- black-and-white mottled she-cat with one bright orange eye, one dark blue eye.**

 **Julie- a female crow with sharp eyes.**

 **Rufus- a ginger and white bulldog.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	36. Dove and Bumble in France

"Oh, Bumbly, you're the best! We're in Pawris!"

Bumblestripe smiled wearily. "The best for you, dear," he grunted, tugging unsuccessfully on a massive magenta tote.

Dovewing spun around. "We're in Pawris! We're in Pawris!"

Bumblestripe groaned. "Dovewing, can you help me with your tote?"

Dovewing stopped her spinning and trotted over. "Of course, Bumbly-bum!"

She picked up the tote with ease and swung it over her shoulder.

Bumblestripe gaped at her. "What... how...?"

Dovewing snorted. "Come on, it was only twelve bottles of conditioner, seven of those poofy things, fifteen gallons of shampoo, forty-five bikinis, and-"

Bumblestripe interrupted. "Let's go to our hotel."

Dovewing smiled, her teeth incredibly bright. "Okay!"

Bumblestripe led the way out to the road. He hailed a taxi and tossed his bag in the back. Dovewing dropped her tote with it as well, and the cab sank a few inches.

The taxi driver called back, "Qu'est-ce que vous mettez là-bas?"

Bumblestripe blinked.

Dovewing smiled sheepishly. "Désolé, monsieur, il était mon fourre-tout. Combien pour cinq miles?"

The taxi driver waved for them to get in. Bumblestripe got in the car first, followed by Dovewing.

The taxi driver turned around. "My name is Taxicat," he mewed in very accented English. "You pay me five mice, I drive you five miles."

Dovewing instantly put five mice in Taxicat's paw. "Château de Luxe, s'il vous plait."

Taxicat nodded and shut the little window. Bumblestripe turned to Dovewing. "What in StarClan's name were you two chattering about?"

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "We were communicating in _French_ , Bumbly-bum. He asked what I threw back there, I told him my tote, and asked if he could drive us five miles. We're going to the Castle of Luxury."

Bumblestripe gulped. "That sounds expensive."

Dovewing beamed. "It was. That's why I used your mice!"

Bumblestripe froze. "What?!"

Dovewing suddenly jerked open her car door. "We're here!"

Bumblestripe gaped at the solid-gold hotel in front of him. He grabbed his bag from the back, Dovewing got hers, and they stepped inside.

The hotel's walls were plated with diamond and pearl, and the floor was covered in a sheet of quartz.

The bellcat took their bags, gasped when Dovewing dumped hers on his arm. Before he took them away, Dovewing rifted through the bags. She tossed Bumblestripe a black item, which he dropped.

"Change. We're eating fancy tonight!" Dovewing cried. "Maison de Viande, baby!

* * *

Dovewing sighed as she sat down. Bumblestripe tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, wincing at all of the pictures of slain animals.

A waited appeared. "Bonsoir, madame et monsieur. Bienvenue à la Maison de Viande. Puis-je vous commencer avec toutes les boissons?"

Dovewing nodded. "I'll have an iced tea, please."

Bumblestripe gulped. "I'll, uh, have an ice water."

The waiter nodded and disappeared. Bumblestripe sighed in relief and glanced at Dovewing. "What did he even say?"

Dovewing groaned and face-pawed. "He said good evening, madam and mister, welcome to the Castle of Meat, can I start you off with any drinks?"

Bumblestripe rubbed his nose. "Why did we come here? I can't understand anyone!"

The waiter reappeared with the drinks and set them down. "Vous avez choisi?"

Dovewing nodded, smiling. "Je vais devoir le poulet et l'agneau et le steak, s'il vous plait."

The waiter turned to Bumblestripe. The gray tabby stiffened.

Dovewing sighed. "Il aura la spéciale du chef."

The waited disappeared again. Bumblestripe sighed again and leaned back. "What did you order?"

Dovewing consulted the dessert menu. "Chicken, lamb, and steak. For you I order the chef's special."

Bumblestripe nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Ici, nous sommes ... le poulet, l'agneau, et le steak pour la madame..."

Bumblestripe jerked awake at the sound of the waiter's voice. Dovewing was staring down happily at a plate piled with meat.

"... Et le chef de spécial pour le monsieur."

Bumblestripe stared down at what was supposed to be his dinner. "Um... what is it?"

The waiter blinked. "Il est l'agneau cerveau avec des yeux de cheval marinés et grillés serpent."

Bumblestripe shifted his gaze to Dovewing. "What?"

Dovewing responded. "Lamb brain with pickled horse eyes and roasted snake."

Bumblestripe gagged.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it's so short. Not feeling much creativity today.**

 **QOTD: This bit is similar to a chapter I posted on my very first story. The story is gone now, but maybe one or two of you guys can guess. What is the name of the fanfic this chapter is similar to?**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	37. Veteran's Day

**Hey, guys!**

 **Happy Veteran's Day! Right now, if you have a veteran in your family, please stop reading this, go to them, give them a big hug, and tell them thank you.**

 **There'll be no chapter today, sorry. Just a talk, basically rant about my dad's side of the family. Btw, my parents are divorced.**

 **Yesterday I had a performance at school for Veteran's Day. We sang songs, I played the flute horribly, and there was a PowerPoint presentation with pictures of family members of other students whose fathers, grandfathers, uncles, etc, had been in the armed forces. My stepdad, grandpa, and step-grandpa were in the slide show.**

 **So anyways, we're singing a song before the PowerPoint, and I see my grandma (my dad's mom) standing by the wall, staring at my mom, and she looks disgusted. So I'm thinking, Why the heck can't you be proud of my mom's husband, father, and father-in-law? You don't have to friggin like them, just be glad that they served in the Air Force, Marines, and Army for their country!**

 **Later on, during the PowerPoint, while my family (stepdad, grandpas) are showing on the... I can't think of the word right now. It's the sheet that the projector shines the picture on... I'll call it a sheet.**

 **So anyway, the pictures are showing on the sheet, and my step-grandpa's picture comes up. Him and my step-grandma prefer not to be called step-grandparents (why am I still calling him my step-grandpa? hm) so on the form I put him down as my grandfather. So I'm trying to see my dad's face when my step-grandpa's slide shows. Why?**

 **My dad would probably look... a mixture of angry, shocked, and disgusted, because for some strange reason, he dislikes my stepdad and his side of the family. But I couldn't see his face. On the ride home, he was really quiet, so I assume he was angry/shocked.**

 **Okay, rant over. Again, tonight, pray for the veterans and soldiers currently fighting, whether or not you're religious. My teacher read us a kid's book called America's White Table. Go look up white tables. Go, shoo!**

 **Okay, you're back. Also pray for the families whose friends, husbands, brothers, etc, are MIA (missing in action) or POW (prisoner of war). Before you finish this, go find that veteran you hugged and hug them again, harder and with more love, and say you love them.**

 **Happy Veteran's Day!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	38. What's StarClan?

"Flash! Robin! Breakfast!"

A black shape stirred, its eyes half-lidded. It staggered to its paws and wandered to a small hole at the edge of the alleyway and ducked inside with a yawn.

A small russet she-cat was crouched over a plump rat. She turned and flashed a white smile at the black shape. "G'morning, Flash," she greeted. "How'dya sleep?"

Flash yawned again and rubbed at her eye with a paw. "Good," she mumbled. "But we need to go find more cloth later today. I can feel the concrete through my nest."

A russet and black tabby tom stumbled in behind her with a hiss. "My nest is disintegrating," he muttered. "I didn't sleep a blink!"

The russet she-cat sighed. "Sorry, kits," she mewed. "I have some import'nt errands t'do today. Y'all are gonna have to wait."

Flash groaned. "But Ma-"

Her mother shook her head. "No buts, darlin'. Now, y'all eat your breakfast. I'm gonna do my daily patrol of the block. Stay here, alright?"

Flash nodded. "M'kay, Ma. Have fun on your patrol."

Ma slipped out of the hole. The russet and black tom instantly turned on Flash. "Why'dya talk like that for?"

Flash grinned, amused. "You do," she giggled. "All of our family talks like this. You know that, Robin."

Robin sighed. "But it annoys me!" he cried. "An' Ma and Pappy and Nanna think it's all right and dandy!"

Flash shrugged. "Maybe when you're older, you'll grow out of it." She leaned down and took a bite of the rat. "Mm, mm. That's a right tasty meal!"

Robin scooted forward and took a bite as well. "Mm, you're right!" he purred after he swallowed. "That's tasty! Ma really outdid herself, didn't she?"

Flash nodded, her mouth too full to speak. Before she swallowed, there was a sharp voice in the alleyway.

"Sally, where re my kits?" The voice was deep, sharp and cold. Flash froze, sharing a terrified glance with Robin.

 _Ma's name is Sally,_ she thought frantically. _But why would that mean-soundin' tom want with her? We ain't causin' any trouble round here!_

Ma's voice came after the tom's, high-pitched and scared. "They're right this way, Sharp. Just foller me..."

Robin suddenly heaved, his body jerking with silent retches. Flash peered out of the hole, gasping when a blue eye caught hers.

"Sally? What's goin' on? An' why's this ruffian here?"

Flash winced at how scared Nanna sounded. Ma responded.

"He wants t' see the kits, Nan... be the first time..."

Robin finished his retching just as a large black paw appeared. It was followed by a well-muscled black tom, with eyes like chips of ice.

"Sally," he called, staring at Flash and Robin, "Are these two ungroomed creatures my kits?"

Ma slipped in after the tom, her yellow gaze terrified. "Yes," she whispered. "The black she-cat is yer daughter, Flash, and the tom's Robin."

Flash crouched, her fur slowly prickling up. "Ma? Who's this?"

Robin scuttled back behind her, his fur puffed all the way up.

Ma cleared her throat. "Flash, Robin, this is your father."

Flash froze, her jaw hanging.

 _My pa? Why was he gone all this time? Why's he comin' back now?_

Robin gasped, his eyes widening and his fur flattening. "Pa!" He rushed forward.

The tom raised and paw and slammed Robin back toward Flash. Flash gasped and hurried to her brother's side, checking him for injuries. Robin groaned and staggered to his paws.

Ma's eyes were wide, but she said nothing. "How 'bout we go outside, here," she murmured, leading the tom outside.

Flash guided her brother outside, wincing when the sunlight hit her eyes. Robin nudged Nanna and Pappy to their feet and they followed Ma and the tom.

Ma cleared her throat, then spoke. "Nan, Pap, this is, as y'all know, Sharp. Flash, Robin, this is Sharp, your pa."

Sharp's eyes narrowed at the word "pa", but he said nothing. Flash noticed he had a yellow lightningbolt-like marking on his chest.

Pappy's eyes were angry. "Sally, why'dya let this ruffian back in to our home?" he fumed. "Don'tcha remember what happened last time?"

Sharp interrupted, his voice like ice. "Sorry, Bill," he mewed smoothly. "I'm afraid this isn't your home anymore. My cats need it. You five don't."

Flash gasped, her eyes flicking to Ma. The russet she-cat was trembling, her mouth gaping open.

"Please, Sharp," Ma begged. "The kits need it! You can live here with us, and be their pa-"

Sharp leapt to his paws, his mouth curled in a snarl.

"I'm not their pa!" he roared, swiping Ma across the cheek. A gash appeared.

Flash cried out and stepped back, pulling Robin with her. Sharp began to shout at Ma, his eyes lit with rage.

"You stupid she-cat! You really thought that I wanted to be around them? You must have the brain of a pigeon to think that!"

Ma turned her head to Flash. _Go_ , she mouthed.

So Flash took off, pulling Robin with her.

* * *

Sunpetal yawned and stood, her tail brushing Dustfur's nose. A voice called from outside. "Sunpetal! Sunpetal!"

The cream and white tabby stepped into the clearing WinClan called home, only to be knocked over by a ball of calico fluff.

"Sunpetal, there are intruders!" squeaked the tom, his green eyes wide.

Sunpetal laughed and shook off her apprentice. "Okay, Lichenpaw." she purred. "Where are they?"

Lichenpaw shivered. "Fighting a border patrol! Larkbreeze just sent out reinforcements."

Sunpetal narrowed her pale green eyes and sat down. She began to groom her face.

 _The intruders, as Lichenpaw put it, must be very accomplished in fighting,_ she mused. _Hopefully none of my Clanmates are hurt._

"They're back!" Lichenpaw's excited cry made her shake away her thoughts.

Whisperblossom and Raintail led a small russet and black tabby tom into the camp. The tom was handsome, and though he was small, he was larger than Sunpetal.

A commotion from the tunnel into camp made Lichenpaw shoot to his paws, but a moment later Yarrownose and Heatherlight pulled a spitting, struggling she-cat.

Sunpetal noticed that Yarrownose and Raintail showed several scratches, and Heatherlight had a nick in her ear. The she-cat they were dragging had no wounds, though her eyes were wide and fearful. "Let go of my brother!" she screamed.

Pouncestar leapt out of his den and faced the battered patrol. "Who are these two rogues?" he questioned, his brown tabby fur bristling.

The small tom instantly answered. "My name is Robin, and my sister's name is Flash. Why are y'all hurtin' us? Who are you?"

Pouncestar beckoned Larkbreeze over, and they conversed for a moment. Then Pouncestar faced the patrol again and announced, "The two rogues will join WindClan if they wish."

Sunpetal gasped, along with the rest of her Clan. Lichenpaw looked excited.

Robin turned his head back, trying to catch his sister's eye. "What'dyou think, Flash? Join 'em?"

The she-cat stopped her struggles and faced Pouncestar, her eyes narrowed. "Will you feed us?" she growled. Without waiting for an answer, she kept asking questions. "Will y'all protect us? Will we be safe?"

Larkbreeze nodded. "We'll be able to feed you," she meowed. "In leafbare, you might get hungry, but you won't starve. We can protect you if you're willing to protect WindClan. But you won't always be safe." The deputy's gaze darkened, and her voice dropped an octave. "There are foxes, badgers, and other Clans here. I can't guarantee you'll be safe every day."

Flash exchanged a gaze with her brother, then spoke. "We're in."

Pouncestar purred. "Well, from now on, Robin shall be known as Robinstripe. Flash, you will be known as Flashfoot. StarClan honors your willingness to join the Clan, and we welcome you as warriors of WindClan."

The Clan cheered halfheartedly. Sunpetal noticed some of them shooting Flashfoot and Robinstripe dirty looks.

Flashfoot shook off Heatherlight and Yarrownose and narrowed her eyes. "I have another question," she growled. "What is all cats' names is StarClan?"

* * *

 **Heehee, Flashfoot. You are such a newbie.**

 **CHARCTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

 **Flash/Flashfoot- black she-cat with a bright yellow lightning bolt-shaped marking on her chest. Pale yellow eyes.**

 **Robin/Robinstripe- russet and black tabby tom with dark yellow eyes.**

 **Ma/Sally- russet tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.**

 **Pappy/Bill- ginger tom with yellow eyes.**

 **Nanna- russet tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Sharp- black tom with a faded yellow lightning bolt-shaped marking on his chest. Icy blue eyes.**

 **Sunpetal- pretty cream and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.**

 **Lichenpaw- calico tom with bright green eyes.**

 **Pouncestar- brown tabby tom with orange eyes.**

 **Oh, and a note about a very, very kind review on Chapter 35.**

 **Wildchild13- Thank you. With all of my heart, soul, and StarClan's spirits, thank you. Your review is so amazingly kind. Thank you, and everyone else for reviewing. Every little coment makes me happy :)**

 **Hope y'all (see, I'm throwing in some Flashfoot here) enjoyed the chapter! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	39. Drabble

**Hey guys. Sorry... there's not going to be chapter today. Ugh...**

 **It's so weird, I always update in the afternoons (at my dad's house) and at my mom's house, I can never update in the morning...**

 **Here's a drabble.**

"Get ready!"

Cherrystone groaned. Pain was pulsing at her sides, clouding all thoughts. Featherfur blinked. "Okay, the first one is coming. When I say go, push! Ready... go!"

Cherrystone pushed with all her might. A moment later, a small brown bundle was squirming at her stomach. She barely had time to regester the fact the _she had kitted_ when more pain pounded though her.

"And... push!"

More pain, and another kit. A gray and orange one.

Featherfur felt her belly. "Cherrystone, the last kit is twisted," she meowed. "I'll need to push on your stomach. It'll hurt."

Cherrystone nodded, her eyes burning. Featherfur placed her paws on her stomach and narrowed her eyes. "Ready... go!"

Cherrystone screeched as pain burned through her body. Something twisted inside her, and then disappeared.

Featherfur breathed out, her face relieved. "It's over," she purred. "Cherrystone, you have three healthy kits. Congratulations!"

Cherrystone sighed and slumped in her nest. The vague feeling of kits nursing intensified to an extreme happiness.

Featherfur poked her head outside. "Wildflame, you can come in!"

A brown tom with ginger tabby stripes burst into the den, his fur dsted . "Are you okay? How many kits?"

Cherrystone purred weakly. "I'm okay, and we have three kits."

Wildflame relaxed. He moved forward and curled beside her. "Do you want to name them?"

Featherfur smiled. "Goodnight, you two." She backed out of the den and disappeared into the snow.

Wildflame nudged the first-born. It was a skinny tom, with black paws and a gray mask.

"Can we name this little guy Raccoonkit?"

Cherrystone nodded. Her kit somewhat resembled a raccoon, with his mask and paws.

The second-born kit was also a tom. Cherrystone licked down a tuft of fur that was poking up on his head.

"How about Flamekit? For that ginger patch?"

Wildflame nodded, his face splitting into a smile. "And now our last kit," he murmured.

Cherrystone turned her eyes to the kit. It was female, and bright red.

"Woah!" she gasped. "That's unusual!"

Wildflame laughed. "Let's name her Redkit."

Cherrystone nodded. "Raccoonkit, Flamekit, and Redkit, welcome to ShadowClan."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	40. Promise

Hello.

My name is Pepper. I am a cat.

It's not an easy job.

* * *

I am a dark gray female with one yellow eye, one pale blue eye.

I live at a store called Pets and More. It's located in a mall, with many other stores.

We don't get many visitors.

* * *

All the animals in Pets and More live in shiny, sharp, wiry metal cages.

The cat who lives next to me is a big, big cat. His name is Grayson.

Grayson says he is a Ragdoll.

I don't know what a Ragdoll is.

* * *

The woman who owns Pets and More is called Sheila. She drinks funny-smelling liquid out of a metal can, and sits in her office all day.

There is another woman. Her name is Amber, and she is Sheila's daughter. She cleans our cages and works at the cash register.

Amber is very nice.

* * *

There is another cat. She is very, very small.

She didn't have a name, so Grayson called her Mack.

Mack is a brown tabby with small, angular ears. She lives on the other side of me, and sometimes we will all chat, Mack, Grayson, and I.

* * *

Grayson says he was a housecat once. He loved his life and his owners.

Then his house was consumed by hot, orange tongues, and men in tan jackets brought him here. The orange tongues burnt his leg.

He never saw his owners again.

* * *

Mack was lucky, she told me. She was in a box with her brothers. They lived in a rumbling beast.

One day, the box was thrown onto the highway. Mack rolled into a ditch.

Her brothers did not.

* * *

There is a television sitting on a shelf above the cash register. Every day, before the mall opens, Amber puts on a channel.

The shows on the channel involve men with green dresses, white masks, and sharp, gleaming tools.

There is blood, too.

* * *

Whenever we get a customer, every animal tries to look sad and lonely.

I did, too, for the first few people.

It doesn't work.

* * *

After the mall closes, Amber stays behind to clean our cages. She will take us out, put us in a carrier, clean our cage, then put us back in.

The carrier she puts us in smells of urine and blood. There is a dark stain on the side.

I do not want to know what it is.

* * *

One day, Grayson paced around his cage.

"Why are you pacing, Grayson?" I asked him.

"There is someone new coming," he responded. "Someone like me."

Grayson had an extra-large cage for his extra-large body. Mack and I could fit in there as well, and we would all have room to sleep and walk around.

Mack's cage is small and cramped, not even a fourth of the size of Grayson's cage. She has to sleep in a ball every night, and only has enough room to sit up.

My cage is in the middle. Medium-sized, I would say.

* * *

Two days after Grayson said a change was coming, Sheila arrived with the carrier. I could smell fear-scent.

Grayson seemed excited. His burnt leg was swollen, but he kept pacing.

Sheila dumped the carrier on the counter and took a drink from her metal canister. A bit of the dark liquid dribbled down her chin and stained the green blouse she was wearing. She then marched into her office and slammed the door.

Amber opened the carrier and pulled out a big gray kitten.

* * *

The kitten's name was Jack, I soon learned. He was the same 'breed' as Grayson, apparently.

Jack was very fluffy. He had very handsome green eyes, like Mack.

I think Mack and Jack would be good mates.

* * *

Jack and Grayson were like father and son. They looked the same, smelled the same, and talked the same.

Mack seemed to take an interest in Jack. They would talk and talk for hours on end, about strange subjects like _why are clouds white?_ and _do you like the food here?_

However, Jack never said a word to me.

* * *

Every day, Sheila would take an animal out of its cage and put it in the spacious container in the window of the store.

I had only been in the container once. It was terrible.

A few weeks after Jack arrived, Sheila grabbed Grayson and put him in the container.

Jack began to panic, making sharp whimpers and pacing around his cage.

"Grayson will be okay," I told him. It was strange, talking to someone who didn't respond, but I continued. "Amber always puts the animals back in their cages."

Jack didn't say a word.

* * *

Grayson's burn was expelling pus.

Amber went to her mother and told her that they should take Grayson to the vet.

Sheila shouted unintelligibly. There was a loud smack.

Amber left the store with a painful-looking red mark on her cheek.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep.

Grayson couldn't either; he was moaning and shifting around. Jack was curled in a ball. So was Mack.

Grayson whispered my name. "Pepper."

"What?" I responded.

Grayson's yellow eyes seemed clouded and emotionless. "You must protect Jack," he whispered back to me. "Get him out of here."

I was shocked; how was I expected to get Jack out of his cage?

Grayson's eyes fixed on me, wild and wide and yellow. "Promise!" he hissed hoarsely. "Get him to where you lived before. In echo-whatsit."

I couldn't say no.

"I promise, Grayson."

* * *

The next morning, I knew.

I knew before Mack. Before Amber. Before Jack.

Grayson was dead.

* * *

Once, a long time ago, when I first arrived, Grayson teasingly told me I had a heart of ice.

"I, however, have a heart of flame," he purred smugly. "All Ragdolls do."

I am glad to have an icy heart at this time.

* * *

Amber cried and cried, then went to her mother and yelled angry, angry words. Words like _we should have_ and _he is dead because of you._

Jack was panicking. He kept poking Grayson's tummy, his green eyes full of fear.

He finally spoke to me.

"What's wrong with Grayson?"

How could I lie?

* * *

Jack cried for a very long time.

* * *

Mack seemed emotionless. But I knew better than that.

Whenever something bad happens, Mack distances herself and shuts her feelings inside.

I can't criticize her for it; I do the same.

* * *

One day, several weeks after Grayson died, Jack pushed his nose against the wire.

"Pep-Pepper? I-I can't s-sleep."

The mall was quiet, still. Mack was asleep.

Jack nosed the wire again. "C-can you tell m-me a s-s-story?"

I sat silent for a moment. "What story would you like to hear?" I finally asked.

Jack thought for a heartbeat. "Your story," he decided.

I didn't want to tell this innocent kitten my story. It was too sad.

But he needed to sleep.

So slowly, determinedly, I tried to remember.

* * *

We lived in a group of cats called EchoClan. There was another Clan.

It was named SkyClan.

We Clans lived in harmony. Everything was peaceful when I was born, but when I became an apprentice, everything changed.

Jaggedstar of SkyClan was dead. A new leader, named Owlstar, began to tell his warriors to hunt on our land.

The SkyClan cats would chase large brown animals over the border and into our territory.

The animals were called deer.

* * *

My mother was the leader of EchoClan, and its third leader. Her name was Quickstar.

My father was the deputy. He assorted all the patrols. His name was Darkpelt.

I was born to a litter of two; me and my sister. My parents waited to name us.

My sister was named Spiritkit. I was Pepperkit.

* * *

One day, angry men holding scary-looking metal tubes marched into the forest. I was hunting with my mentor, sister, and friend.

The men saw us. They said something (now that I understand human-speak, I know they said _kill those cats_ ) and aimed their tubes at us. There was a loud crack, and my mentor fell down, dead.

Me, my sister, and my friend ran. There was another crack, and my friend dropped to the grass, blood spurting from his head.

My sister and I made it back to camp and warned our Clanmates. However, the men had followed us.

I was nearly deaf after they killed my Clanmates.

* * *

Jack was asleep.

However, my story kept coming out of my mouth.

* * *

Our parents took us and ran. The men followed.

I was clinging to my mother's back when they shot her. My father tried to take us away, but the men killed him before he could move.

My sister was standing behind me. One of the men aimed his metal tube at me.

There was another loud crack. I jumped to the side.

Something sharp grazed my shoulder.

My sister, I realized, had been behind me.

When I turned to check on her, she was bleeding out on the grass.

* * *

I ran and ran and ran. My shoulder was bleeding.

The men had lost me quickly. I managed to make it to the Twolegplace, as SkyClan was not an option.

SkyClan was the reason my parents, sister, and Clanmates were dead.

* * *

I stopped outside the back door to the mall a few days after my escape. My shoulder was infected.

Then Amber opened the door and took me inside.

* * *

I stopped talking when the sun began to shine through the glass.

Amber arrived. She turned on the television and sat at the cash register.

Sheila came in a moment later. "Clean this dump up," she snapped. "There's a news report being filmed here and I don't want to be known as the lady who owns the dirty Pets and More."

Amber nodded and began to assemble the cleaning supplies. Sheila took a few drinks from her canister, then set it down on the counter.

Jack was rocking back and forth in his cage. He looked very lonely.

Amber seemed to notice the fact as well, and put Mack in the cage with him.

Jack seemed to brighten, and began to talk to Mack about his family. I listened, as there was nothing to do.

* * *

Jack said he was born to a large litter of five. Two sisters, two brothers. His mother was the kind of cat who never wants kits.

Jack's father was, however, the kind of cat who appreciated his children. When he saw how Jack's mother was treating her kits, he took them away to his housefolk.

The humans sold all of Jack's siblings to strange people, then gave Jack to a little girl.

The girl's parents were severely allergic to cats.

They sold him to Sheila for five dollars.

* * *

Later in the day, a woman dressed in a crisp red pantsuit arrived. She was holding a short, black stick with a fuzzy black sphere on top. She was followed by a large, dark-skinned man holding a large, dark gray box.

The woman began speaking. She introduced Sheila and Amber. They each said a few words.

The man with the gray box walked around. He pointed the box at Shelby the snake, Jambo the rat, and Martha the parakeet.

He then pointed the box at the counter, where Sheila's metal can still sat. It was tipped over, the cap unscrewed. The dark, weird-smelling liquid was seeping out of the canister and dripping onto the linoleum

The man and lady in the red pantsuit both look shocked and disgusted.

* * *

Two days later, Amber put on the news. There was the lady in the red pantsuit, Sheila, Amber herself, and the pictures.

The flashing words at the bottom of the screen declared _Safe for Animals? Pets and More Owner Found With Alcohol In The Store._

Amber smiled.

* * *

A week later, a man came and inspected the store. Sheila was drinking openly from her metal canister, slopping the liquid into her mouth and letting it roll down her chin and onto her white shirt.

The man saw Sheila drinking, quietly asked Amber a few questions, then scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He gave it Sheila and left.

Sheila read the paper, began cursing, and ripped the paper to shreds. Jack watched with scared curiosity.

Amber just smiled and began wiping down the counter.

* * *

At night, Amber came back. She was holding a big carrier.

She opened Jack and Mack's cage and put them in. I pawed at the door to my cage and meowed loudly.

She opened my door and set me inside the carrier.

* * *

Amber took us to a growling blue beast and put us inside. Mack began whimpering and shuddering, and I remembered that she was tossed out of something like this.

The beast rumbled for roughly fifteen minutes, then stopped. Amber took the carrier out of the beast and set it on the ground.

I smelled something familiar.

SkyClan scent.

* * *

Amber let us out of the carrier and gently pushed us towards the forest. She smiled at me and said, "Take care of 'em, kitty."

She gave us each a pat on the head, then took the carrier and left in her blue beast.

Mack looked terrified. "Pepper, where are we?" she squeaked. "Why are we here?"

I thought for a moment.

"Amber freed us," I responded slowly. "Now, follow me. I know a safe place for us to stay."

* * *

It took us half the night, but we finally found the gorge. SkyClan's home.

We were thankfully accepted. Owlstar was dead, replaced by a shining hero- Flamestar.

Flamestar took us in and named us. Mack was named Tabbypaw, Jack was named Boulderpaw.

I requested my name to remember my Clanmates.

Flamestar named me Echoheart.

* * *

One day, long after we joined SkyClan, two moons since Tabbyfur and Boulderclaw had their kits, I gazed up at the stars.

A group of stars seemed to form Grayson's face.

"I did it, Grayson," I whispered. "I kept my promise."

* * *

 **This was inspired by the book The One And Only Ivan, which I do not own.**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	41. Voices in Your Head

A round, white moon dangled above a large clearing filled with dens. A black she-cat paced in the center of the glade, muttering nonsense under her breath as she sunk her claws into the soil. A white tom with silver tabby stripes sat beside a big den; rumbling snores emitted from it.

A red muzzle poked out of a large den. "Slashstar, Ebonymoon has kitted. One kit, female."

The she-cat, Slashstar, suddenly sprang forward. She shoved the owner of the red muzzle aside and darted to the back of the den.

A dazzling black and dark gray tabby lay panting in a thick, mossy nest. A tiny black she-kit suckled at her belly.

"Oh, my daughter," Slashstar croaked, sinking into a crouch. She stroked the queen's pelt with her plumy tail and smiled weakly. "What a beautiful granddaughter, as well."

The white and silver tabby quietly entered the den and crouched on the other side of the queen. "She's wonderful," he purred. "You're wonderful."

The queen purred tiredly, then turned her blue eyes to the red tabby tom waiting just outside. "Thank you, Burnpelt," she called. The tom merely dipped his head and padded away.

Slashstar nudged her daughter, then poked her son-in-law with her tail. "What are you going to name this little princess?"

The kit's pelt was dark gray, wild, and unruly. Thick, black tabby stripes sliced through it, and white paws and a tail tip finished off the look.

The white and silver tom gently nosed the kitten. "She looks a bit like a storm to me," he mused.

The queen smiled. "Stormkit. That's a good name, Snowflight."

Snowflight dipped his head. "Anything for you, my dear," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

Slashstar clambered to her paws and dusted off her pelt. "Congratulations, Ebonymoon," she whispered. "And you, Snowflight."

She began to exit the den, then darted back and licked Stormkit's cheek. "Goodnight, my little storm," she murmured.

Burnpelt was sorting through herbs when the black she-cat entered his den.

"Burnpelt!" Slashstar demanded. "Will my daughter be okay? Has she lost any blood? Will she need any special treatment?"

Burnpelt quietly shuffled some comfrey into a pile, then faced his leader. As usual, Slashstar internally winced at the tom's half-burnt face.

"Yes, she will be alright." Burnpelt mewed coolly. "No need to fuss, Slashstar."

Slashstar sniffed and marched out of the den and across the camp to her own. Inside, she curled into her nest and began to sleep.

She was instantly surrounded by blackness. There was nothing with her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

 _Hello?_

 _ **Ha! It's the itty bitty angry leader! Ha ha ha!**_

 _Ooh, it is. Hello! Hello! Hello!_

Slashstar unsheathed her claws. "No, no, no!" she whimpered. "Not you again!"

 _ **Oh, yes, it's us! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

 _Us, us, us! Hello, hello!_

 _Shut up and leave me alone! Please!_

 ** _No, no, no. No, we can't do that. We can't leave you alone._**

 _Yes, yes, we're only the voices in your head. Yes, yes!_

Slashstar thrashed around. "Help me!" she screamed.

In front of her, two grotesque creatures formed; one was a baby-blue tabby tom with darker horns and bulging orange eyes, the other a pink spotted she-cat with green wings and large, distinctive yellow eyes.

" _Hello, hello!_ " cried the blue tom. " _Hello, Slashy-slash! Hello!_ "

The pink cat wove around him. " _ **My, my,**_ " she purred. " _ **It's good to finally see you. Yes, good, good, good. Very good.**_ "

Slashstar felt moss between her claws. She was suddenly in her den.

The tom scraped his claws down the stone, making a loud, terrible screeching noise. " _Very nice den you have, Slashy-slash,_ " he giggled. " _Very nice nice. Nice den. Nice nice._ "

The pink she-cat unfurled her wings and flapped around, scattering bits of moss across the stone. " _ **I have to agree.**_ " she murmured. " _ **Yes, agree. Agree. Have to agree. Nice nice den den. Niceden.**_ "

Slashstar backed away, into a corner. Her heart pounded.

The blue tom stopped scraping his claws down the walls and began creeping towards her. " _Slashy-slash's heart is pound-pound-pounding,_ " he whispered. " _Pound pound pound. Heart goes thump_."

The she-cat slowly started flapping towards Slashstar's corner. " _ **Pound pound pound!**_ " she screamed. " _ **Slashy-slash's heart goes thump thump thump!**_ "

Slashstar hissed at the two encroaching figures. She spotted a space between them and darted for it.

The cats let her pass, but they began to chase after her. The tom giggled and pranced next to her. " _You can't run, Slashy-slash! We're only in your head-head._ "

The she-cat followed, flying overhead. " _ **Head head head!**_ " she screeched. " _ **We're only in your head, Slashy-slash!**_ "

Slashstar wailed and ran faster, heading towards the river.

 _There's only one way to stop this madness!_

The river came into view. The water was washing over its banks, splattering the trees. Foam crested every wave.

Slashstar glanced behind her. The monstrous cats had stopped at the edge of the trees. Together, they screamed, " _ **WE'RE JUST THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD**_ _ **!**_ "

Before she could rethink, Slashstar's paws left the ground and she tumbled into the raging river.

* * *

Stormgaze sighed as she lay in the nursery. Her mother was sitting next to her, dozing, as her four toms scrambled over her fur.

A white tom with a dark orange stripe going down his spine stepped into the den.

"Stormgaze! I brought you a wren!" the tom purred. Stormgaze smiled at him as he set the bird at her paws, then curled next to her bulging stomach.

"Thank you, Sparkstripe," she murmured, biting into the wren. Sparkstripe stroked her belly with his tail.

"How many d'you think we'll have?"

Stormgaze swallowed. "I hope an even number," she replied carefully. "And an equal number of males and females."

Sparkstripe nodded in agreement. "That's something to hope for," he purred.

Ebonymoon snored, and Sparkstrpe chuckled. "I'm going on a hunting patrol," he whispered. "I'll visit again tonight."

Stormgaze licked her mate's cheek and watched him leave the nursery.

 _Please, StarClan, give me an even amount of kits and males and females. Please._

 ** _That's a good wish._**

Stormgaze froze. _Who are you?_ she ventured.

 _ **My dear, I am Rosespot.**_

 _I'm Skystripe._

Stormgaze relaxed a bit; these voices sounded like two normal cats, a tom and a she-cat.

 _Are you from StarClan?_

 ** _We know your grandmother, Slashstar._**

 _In fact, she sent us here to talk to you._

 ** _Guide you through the rest of your life._**

Stormgaze relaxed all the way. These cats were from StarClan, and they knew her grandmother!

 _Well, how are you going to do that?_

 ** _First, we need you to promise something._**

 _You must promise to never tell_ anybody _about us._

 ** _Got it?_**

 _Yes. I promise!_

A white tom chuckled as the two demons transported into the young she-cat's mind.

"Another slave will be coming soon," he purred.

* * *

 **Um... this was kind of dark... sorry.**

 **Basically, Rosespot and Skystripe made Slashstar go insane.**

 **CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:**

 **Slashstar- black she-cat with swirling dark gray markings and fierce blue eyes.**

 **Ebonymoon- black and dark gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.**

 **Stormgaze- black and dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Chaotic dark blue eyes.**

 **Snowflight- white and silver tom with brown eyes.**

 **Rosespot- pale pink she-cat with darker spots and bright green wings. Wide, crazy yellow eyes.**

 **Skystripe- baby blue tabby tom with darker horns and bulging orange eyes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Baaaaaiiiiii!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	42. I Hope This Works

_Ivypool has entered the chatroom_

 _Dovewing has entered the chatroom_

 **Dovewing:** How was homecoming for you?

 **Ivypool:** don't want to talk about it.

 **Dovewing:** Was it Breezepelt?

 **Dovewing:** What did he do to you?

 **Dovewing:** He better not have laid a finger on you.

 **Ivypool** : he did.

 **Dovewing:** What?! What happened?! Please tell me!

 **Ivypool:** ugh, fine. But don't you DARE tell anybody.

 **Ivypool:** so I was hanging out with Tigerheart and Breezepelt comes up behind me and leads me to our ELA classroom. then he pinned me so I couldn't move and tried to kiss me

 **Dovewing:** That son of *****! I'm going to ******* kill that *******.

 **Ivypool:** haha. your swears are blocked. anyways, I'm not done.

 **Ivypool:** then Tigerheart busted in and knocked Breezepelt out. then he proceeded to try and make out with me.

 **Dovewing:** Oh my God. You need to report those perverts to Principal Firestar on Monday! they tried to... assault you, for lack of a better word.

 **Ivypool:** instead of making out with Tigerheart, I kneed him in his man area, kicked his legs out from under him, knocked him out, and tied him up with Scotch tape and shoved him under a desk.

 _Icecloud has requested to join the chatroom_

 _Icecloud has joined the chatroom_

 **Icecloud:** Hey, I heard what happened. Sorry.

 **Ivypool:** it's fine. how's your brother doing? did he hit it off with Rosepetal?

 **Icecloud:** He's still nursing his wounds from his fight with Tigerheart last night. After you left, the perv woke up, untied himself, and went looking for you. Apparently, Poppyfrost heard the whole thing and told everybody, and when Foxy saw him, he went ballistic.

 **Dovewing:** That's something I can actually like Foxleap for. Thank him for me, would you?

 **Ivypool:** wait, so he got in a fight with Tigerheart? and what happened with Rosepetal?

 **Icecloud:** She abandoned Foxy for Lionblaze. Cinderheart got a really bad cold, so he went alone. And yeah, Foxleap got beat up, but Tigerheart looked MUCH worse. Dad was so mad when we got home, and Mom was crying.

 **Ivypool:** wow. I'm sorry for getting you guys in trouble.

 **Dovewing:** Sorry ladies, I gotta go. I have a date with Bumble-baby in a few. See ya!

 _Dovewing has left the chatroom_

 **Icecloud** : It's fine, Ivy. Once Foxy told Mom and Dad why he got in a fight, Mom was really proud. Dad's still a bit grumpy, but I think he's somewhat prod.

 **Icecloud:** *proud, sorry.

 **Ivypool:** well, I gotta go too. I'm watching a movie with my parents after dinner. bye!

 **Icecloud:** Bye!

 _Ivypool has left the chatroom_

 _Icecloud has left the chatroom_

* * *

Ivypool sighed as she rocked back in her chair. She examined the bruise forming on her arm, where Breezepelt had pinned her. A violated feeling washed over her, and tears pricked in her eyes.

"Honey?"

Whitewing was poking her head through the doorway, looking concerned. "Are you still thinking about last night?"

Ivypool nodded glumly. Whitewing shook her head, then smiled. "There's someone waiting downstairs for you. I think he might cheer you up."

Ivypool pulled herself out of her chair and trudged down the stairs. Before she could see him, the fresh, rain-like smell of his cologne reached her nose. She hesitantly stepped onto the hardwoods and gasped.

Foxleap was standing awkwardly, his head almost brushing the low ceiling. One of his eyes was swollen magnificently, and several cuts and bruises marked his arms and face.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

Ivypool stared for a moment, then smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks," she mumbled. "For, you know..."

Foxleap nodded. "You're welcome," he answered.

Birchfall tapped Ivypool on the shoulder. "Foxleap here has come to take you out to dinner." He smiled, dimples appearing. "Don't worry, we'll watch the movie tomorrow night. Have fun."

Ivypool blinked in surprise. Foxleap glanced at his feet. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he muttered.

Ivypool smiled. "I'd love to," she answered. "Just let me change out of my pajamas and we can go."

* * *

Minutes later, they were sitting in a small booth in Sushi Train. Ivypool grabbed a plate of salmon off the conveyor belt and placed it in front of her. Foxleap giggled when she picked up a fork. "You can't you chopsticks?"

Ivypool rolled her eyes as she stabbed a piece of sushi. "Can you?"

"No..."

Ivypool laughed and put the salmon in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. A waitress came over to take their order.

"Calamari, edamame, miso soup, and..." Ivypool glanced at Foxleap. "D'you want anything?"

Foxleap nodded and turned to the waitress. "I'll have a California roll, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away, returning a minute later with a bowl of edamame.

"Try this," Ivypool challenge, picking up a piece. "You'll get addicted."

Foxleap shrugged and reached for a piece of edamame, then suddenly froze.

"Tigerheart and Breezepelt are here," Foxleap hissed.

Ivypool whirled around. Breezepelt supported a bruise where Tigerheart had knocked him out, and Tigerheart had many cuts and scrapes on his face. They were looking around.

The waitress returned with their food. Tigerheart followed her progress, then noticed Ivypool and pointed. Breezepelt jogged ahead.

Foxleap's blue eyes were wide. "Dang it," he muttered. "Get up and go to the bathroom. Go, now."

Ivypool quickly stood and walked as fast as she could to the women's bathroom. There were three middle-aged women chatting by the sinks. Ivypool ducked into a stall, locked the door, and waited.

There was a creak of the door opening and shutting. Then on of the women shrieked. "You dirty peeping toms! Get out! Get!"

"Ow!"

The door creaked again and slammed shut.

Ivypool took a silent deep breath and quietly stood on the toilet seat. She peered over the top of the stall door.

The women were gathering their purses. They left, still complaining about whoever had entered the bathroom.

 _No, no, no!_ Ivypool screamed internally.

The door opened and closed. Tigerheart's gray and red Nikes scuffed across the floor, shadowed by Breezepelt's green Adidas.

Ivypool waited with baited breath, crouched in an uncomfortable position on the toilet seat. Tigerheart pushed open each of the stall doors, swearing when he punched Ivypool's locked door.

"Nobody's in here," came Breezepelt's voice. "She must've left. Let's go."

Tigerheart's shoes scuffed out the door, Breezepelt following. Ivypool groaned in relief as soon as the door shut, sliding off the toilet and opening the stall door. She peeked out the main door, checking to see if Breezepelt and Tigerheart were gone, then darted to their table.

Foxleap had finished half the calamari, all the edamame, and his California rolls. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was so scared it made me hungry."

Ivypool shook her head. "It's fine," she mumbled. "I'm not too hungry either."

The waitress brough over a to-go box and their check, which Foxleap paid for despite Ivypool's protests.

They were walking along the sidewalk towards Foxleap's car. Foxleap suddenly stopped, putting a cold hand on Ivypool's shoulder. "I need to tell you something."

Ivypool stopped, puzzled. "What is it?"

Foxleap sighed and looked at the ground. "I think we've gotten close in the past few months," he said. "And I've come to really like your personality."

Ivypool blushed. "Um... thanks."

Foxleap glanced up. "I want to do this before we go to college, and you meet other people and forget about me."

Ivypool started to protest. "I would never-"

Foxleap shook his head. "You will. I know this didn't work out the first two times, but I hope it works for me."

And then he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

 **WOOOOO LET'S CHEER FOR IVY/FOX FLUFFIES WOOOHOOO**

 **I got a new rabbit. I needed something to take care of. He's a 8-week-old chocolate Holland lop named Owen Mocha Macchiato Frappuccino, or Owen for short.**

 **Review if you think Tigerheart and Breezepelt are creeps in this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 **PS: I may not update as often as I would like. School is absolutely draining me, but now it's winter break! I'll hopefully update on Monday and Wednesday, and I don't know about anything after Christmas.**


	43. whatsbeyondtheborderisitbloodithinkits

They say that something lives just beyond the boundaries of the Clans.

Nobody has seen it, of course, but they say _something_ is there.

This _something_ is supposed to be big, have black fur, and be able to kill a badger with one swipe of its paw.

Many years ago, a foolish group of apprentices went looking for this creature. Only one came back, and he was found dead, swinging by his tail from the trees an hour later.

Since then, nobody has attempted to find the missing apprentices. A kit wandered off one night while his mother was sleeping. A search patrol followed his scent to the border, where it disappeared without a trace.

Many cats have said that they hear faint singing when on a border patrol. The notes make them find the singer, love them, protect them.

A few cats have run off in search of the mysterious singer. All were males.

Many cats still wonder about it. What is beyond the border?

One cat, a male you had found the singer, came running back. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and impaled himself on a stick the next morning.

You may be thinking, _I bet it's a-_ , and then whatever creature you think it is. But it's not. All you have to know is that once you've crossed the border, you won't come back.

* * *

 **I've got absolutely no inspiration.**

 **QOTD: What do you think is beyond the border?**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	44. New Years!

Creekfeather jumped to her paws as soon as Gingerstar trotted to the camp entrance. The cats who were going to the gathering began moving forward, animatedly chatting with their friends. Creekfeather bounded over to her crush and best friend, Embersnow. The white-speckled tom was walking alone, his brown eyes on the sky.

"Do you think those colorful explosions will go off again?" he questioned. "It happened two season-passes ago, and it happened one season-pass ago."

Creekfeather shrugged. "I hope they do. They were fun to watch!"

Gingerstar checked that everyone was ready, then began running. Creekfeather laughed aloud as the crisp night breeze brushed her fur. The sheer joy of running with her friends overwhelmed her.

Ahead, the lake was glimmering under the full moon. Faint shouts of Twolegs came from the half-bridges, and Embersnow smiled. "I think it'll happen tonight!" he whispered.

Finally, they were on the island. ThunderClan and RiverClan were already there, mingling with each other. There was no tension at all in the air, just happiness and excitement.

Creekfeather followed Embersnow to the usual group of cats they chatted with. Quickclaw and Yelloweyes from ThunderClan, Troutfur and Wavesplash from RiverClan, and themselves.

"Hey, guys!" called Troutfur. The bluish-silver she-cat was excitedly kneading the ground with her front paws. "Do you think those big colorful explosions will happen again?"

Embersnow shivered. "I hope they do!"

The scent of pine sap entered the clearing. A moment later, Redspot and Snowstripe joined them. Yelloweyes observed the mates, eyes widening when she saw Redspot's bulging belly.

"You're expecting!"

Creekfeather gasped and moved forward, embracing her blushing ShadowClan friend. "How many? Do you know yet?"

Snowstripe shared a happy glance with his mate, then replied, "Featherfur says there'll be at least three. We're planning on two she-kits and one tom-kit, so we've already chosen names."

Troutfur wove around the pair. "Spill!"

Redspot smiled. "For the tom we have Mountainkit, and for the she-cats we have Swankit and Cherrykit."

Embersnow purred. "Those are wonderful names."

Skystar of ShadowClan yowled. "Let the Gathering begin!"

Being the oldest leader, Halfstar spoke first. "ThunderClan is thriving," he reported. "We have two new apprentices- Archpaw and Pricklepaw!"

Creekfeather cheered for the young cats. Pricklepaw's white fur was, of course, prickling up, and Archpaw smiled at everyone.

Then Gingerstar spoke. "WindClan is also doing well. We have two new kits from Littledapple and Breezefire- Sparkkit and Jumpkit!"

The Clans called out, "Sparkkit! Jumpkit!" Creekfeather cheered for her sister and her mate.

Heronstar of RiverClan spoke next. "Yesterday, Stonefoot moved to the elders' den," she rasped. There were a few murmurs of apologies. "But we have a new deputy- Minnowclaw!"

Creekfeather observed the deputy of RiverClan. Her pale green eyes were narrowed.

Skystar cleared his throat. "ShadowClan would like to announce the arrival of six new apprentices- Silverpaw, Firepaw, Applepaw, Conkerpaw, Nestpaw, and Graypaw!"

The Clans hooted for the new apprentices, who embarrassedly looked around and sat down quickly. Skystar continued his report.

"We also have new kits, born to Heatherpool and Sootleg. Welcome, Wildkit, Stormkit, and Firekit!"

Creekfeather leaned over to Snowstripe and whispered, "Fierce names!" The tom nodded and murmured back, "The kits were all very weak when they were born. Heatherpool named them like that in hope they would survive."

"And finally, Redspot is expecting Snowstripe's kits!"

Creekfeather yowled for her friends, laughing as they slowly stood up, stared at the crowd for a moment, then hurriedly sat.

Halfstar glanced at the sky. The full moon was almost at its peak. "Let's all stay," he called. "My warriors think those loud, colorful lights will appear again."

The other leaders purred in agreement and leapt to the ground to mingle with the warriors. Creekfeather turned to Yelloweyes. "So, how's Whiskerpaw?"

The white she-cat giggled. "Oh, she's fine," she purred. "All she thinks about, though, is this one tom named Quickclaw."

Quickclaw gasped, horrified. "Why didn't you tell me?" he cried, lightly nudging Yelloweyes. Creekfeather laughed with her friends.

 _This is the best night ever! By the next Gathering, one of the Clans will have a problem with another Clan, and then everyone will be grumpy._

Embersnow nudged Wavesplash. "Got your eye on anyone?"

Wavesplash stared at his blue-gray dappled paws. "Yeah," he replied, quiet as usual. Embersnow laughed. "More detail, please."

Wavesplash shook his head. "Nah," he mumbled. "Rather not."

Creekfeather noticed small, flickering yellow lights begin to drift from the trees. "Fireflies!" she cried, pointing them out.

Troutfur looked confused. "What are those?"

Embersnow nudged her. "You've never seen a firefly?" When the sleek gray she-cat nodded, he shook his head. "We get them on the moor all the time," he meowed. "I can't believe you've never seen them."

Shouts of Twolegs echoed across the lake. A cat yowled, "Come on! The colorful lights might appear soon!"

Creekfeather followed her group of friends to the shore, where the other Clans were gathering.

The Twolegs were shouting things, with equal pauses in between each call. After the last, there were loud whoops and shouts, and a tiny orange dot zoomed into the sky. Creekfeather watched its journey into the sky, where it paused in front of the moon.

 _BOOM!_

Embersnow screamed, "I knew it!" as blue spark-like dots lit up the sky. Creekfeather merely watched in amazement as colors appeared all over the sky. Green, pink, yellow, orange, red, purple. The Clans cheered at each boom. Snowstripe tapped noses with his mate after a large silver explosion. Wavesplash muttered, "I only live once," and touched his nose to Troutfur. The she-cat looked surprised, but recovered and licked the blue-gray dappled tom's cheek.

Yelloweyes watched Quickclaw. When the tom just stared back, she rolled her eyes and growled, "Come here, you-" and licked his cheek. Quickclaw froze, shocked.

Embersnow laughed. "Like Wavesplash said, you only live once," he purred, and touched noses with Creekfeather.

Creekfeather was still. _Oh my StarClan, what is happening? Is this really-_

"Yes, it's really happening," Embersnow meowed, pulling away. "Do you... maybe... want to be my mate?"

Creekfeather felt her mouth fall open. "A-are you sure this is real?" she stammered.

Embersnow glanced at the sky, where a series of crackling gold explosions lit up the stars. "I hope it's real," he murmured.

Creekfeather smiled. "Well then, I would love to be your mate."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

 **Just a little short. The Clans are happy and enjoy watching celebratory fireworks :)**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 _Creekfeather- tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Embersnow- orange tabby tom with white speckles, paws, muzzle/underbelly, and tail-tip. Brown eyes_

 _Troutfur- sleek gray she-cat with hazel eyes_

 _Wavesplash- quiet blue/gray dappled tom with dark gray eyes_

 _Redspot- black she-cat with bright red spots. Dark blue eyes_

 _Snowstripe- black tom with white tabby stripes and orange eyes_

 _Yelloweyes- white she-cat with gold-tinted back and paws, vibrant yellow eyes_

 _Quickclaw- black tom with silver eyes and long, ivory claws_

 **Any guesses to who Redspot and Snowstripe are?**

 **Thanks to XanderwishesyouamerryXmas for joining WonderClan! Welcome Smallkit, and congrats to Lightkit on becoming Lightpaw!**

 **QOTD: What do you and your family usually do on New Years?**

 **AOTD: Go to my grandma's house, eat dinner and hang out, then come back and watch TV until 12:00!**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	45. Until Time Begins Again

Once upon a time, before anything existed, there was a cat.

This cat was the size of a panther, with stunning looks and deadly claws. She wandered the empty blackness of nothing for eons, until she wished for a world to live in and companions to roam with.

Almost instantly, grass and dirt and rock formed under her paws. Water lapped at a distant shore, and mountains roared from the earth. After a few moments of chaos, shapes began to creep from the bushes.

There were golden felines, with thick reddish manes. A few orange and white ones clumped together. Then there were the yellow cats with round, brown spots.

The population of the different species grew. The golden cats formed LionClan, the orange and white ones TigerClan, and the lithe, brown-spotted ones LeopardClan.

Millenniums passed. The circle of life went on. The original cat, who the Clans had dubbed as Siren, roamed alone throughout the wild, unpopulated trees just outside the territories. She saw how a warrior of TigerClan stole the leader of LionClan's daughter, Petalkit, and earned his Clan the right of having thick black stripes slicing through their pelts. She witnessed the battle at Snakerocks between the brave LeopardClan warrior and the mother serpent.

She saw everything.

And when the proud, large cats of the three Clans shortened, growing lithe or broad-shouldered, she knew something big would happen.

The group of cats, all descendants of LionClan, LeopardClan, or TigerClan, moved back and forth to the mountains and to the lake. Finally, a silver tabby with jay-blue eyes led the caravan to the mountains, where they stayed until half left to live differently, in the great forests where their ancestors once roamed.

Siren was, indeed, lonely. She had been rejected by the lions, the tigers, and the leopards. The current felines of Earth saw her as a monster. So she waited for the right time to make friends.

Decades passed. The new Clans formed- Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Sky. One left and died out and, eventually, recovered by the warrior of flame. The four moved to the lake, where they quickly settled, beginning the fights over prey and territory and kittypets.

The battle between good and evil- light and dark- was fought. Siren watched as each spirit sadly made their way into the stars, looking down at the family and friends one last time. She knew the time was near. Soon, she would be surrounded by her own Clan.

Another five decades flew by. The Clans were now three; a ThunderClan warrior named Brightmoon had taken half of her Clanmates with her to create what she called "BrightClan"; the remaining broad-shouldered felines sought refuge in the other three.

Now, times were peaceful. It was time for SirenClan to be born.

Siren herself had been blessed with the gift of song. Her melodies attracted cats to her, where they willingly joined her Clan. A few, after seeing the large black body and sharp claws, had ran back screaming in insanity.

After a year, SirenClan was complete. Siren took the name of Songstar. She kept bringing in cats from the three Clans. A young kit. A group of apprentices. A few warriors.

The cats of WindClan had begun to notice something. So, stuffing their ears full of plush moss, they spied on the SirenClan camp.

At the time, Songstar had been teaching her Clanmates the ways of singing. The Clan cats hadn't stuffed their ears enough; they crept into the camp, attracted by the many voices.

More time passed. Songstar grew greedy. She began to force her Clan to do everything for her; fetch her prey, clean her pelt, make new nests, and sire her kits, as she could turn into a male as well as a female.

The cats of SirenClan began to notice the changes in their leader. A few deserted the Clan, only to be tracked by Songstar and killed immediately. However, an apprentice managed to escape and told the Clans everything about SirenClan before Songstar killed her. After a few moons, the panther-like leader believed that the Clans had forgotten about her Clan.

She thought wrong.

That night, all the warriors from every Clan swarmed into the camp, rescuing their former Clanmates. The three leaders, named Lionstar, Tigerstar, and Leopardstar, killed Songstar.

As she descended to StarClan, Songstar smirked down at the bloodshed below. _I will control the Clans from the sky,_ she thought.

The spirits of the cats welcomed her warmly to their ranks. Songstar made herself a nest and settled down, falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke, she was surrounded by unclimbable rock walls. A faint dripping noise echoed from the shadows.

The original cats she had summoned from nothing padded to her. Lion explained her situation.

"You have used your gift to your advantage." the gold-maned tom had meowed seriously. "Now, StarClan desires for you to pay the price."

Leopard stepped forward, her brown-spotted fur sleeker than ever. "You will stay here for the rest of eternity, even after each Clan is gone, including the stars. You will only be free when the world falls back into nothing and time begins again."

Tiger merely bowed his head. "Siren," he meowed, using her old name. "You were given a privilege, and you abused it. You could have helped others, but instead you chose to harm them."

Casting sad eyes at the disgraced she-cat, the trio padded into the shadows, never to be seen by the yellow eyes of Siren again.

And there she still sits, waiting for the rock walls to fall and time to start over. The water still trickles, echoing louder than any noise throughout the cavern.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._


	46. Sold

She opens her eyes. The other felines are clumped together, with her skinny calico body in the center. Nothing has changed. Shutting her eyes didn't work.

A loud voice yowls for them to move. A force from behind jostles the kittens forward with many squeals of surprise. There is the faint sound of other cats ahead; she doesn't know if that's good or bad. Bad, assumingly.

Then Skye is being pulled up the steps and onto a creaky, rotting stage. The cats she had heard in the background whistle. She shivers, hoping Skye is okay.

After a few minutes of fierce yowling, the tabby body of Skye is being given to an ugly white tom. The male drops a large bundle of meat at Julo's paws and leaves with Skye clinging to his shoulders.

One by one, they are pushed up the steps and onto the stage. Fiona was given to a stunning she-cat and a handsome tom; Speck was fought over between two toms, eventually being dragged away by a scrawny ginger tabby. Now it was Pricilla's turn.

She holds her breath as her plump twin clambers up the steps. Julo barks at her to hurry up and she trots carefully across the stage. Not a cat makes a sound.

Then she is being nudged up the stairs as well, staggering across the broken and loose floorboards. The audience whoops, and a gray tom calls out something.

Pricilla is trembling. She whispers, "Eva, what is this? Where is Mother?"

Eva doesn't speak; her eyes are fixed on the three toms yowling offers to Julo, The gray tom is loudest of them all, his voice cracking with the force of his yowls. His gray-green eyes shine with determination as one tom stops calling out bids; now it's him and the tom who took Speck.

Pricilla glances at Julo. Eva follows her gaze. The tom is hungrily eyeing Lark, who is next in line. He nods to Posas, and the silvery-blue tom pulls the pretty she-cat into the shadows.

The ginger tabby tom snarls and suddenly launches himself at the stage. Pricilla, caught off guard, wails as his paws wrap around her body. Eva darts to her paws and slashes the tom across the eyes.

Julo hisses a command. Ruquen and Ulberm seize the spitting tom and drag him away. Speck is pushed up beside Eva.

The gray tom, sensing he had finally won, leaps onto the stage and sets a large bounty of prey and moss at Julo's feet, then turns to the three she-kits. His eyes are round and kind.

Eva slowly climbs onto his back as he crouches. Speck follows, and he picks Pricilla up with a sharp breath. The they are lumbering away, the next kit being nudged onto the stage. The three know it must be Haven, who is easily the prettiest kitten, due to the uproar of yowls and offers.

The tom takes them across the abandoned city, through a cardboard box maze, and sets them down on a plush nest of blankets. His eyes are holding relief now.

"My name is Nuliji," he meows. "What are your names?"

One by one, they introduce themselves. Speck's voice is quiet, Pricilla's a mere quiver. Eva lifts her chin. "I am Eva," she meows, boldly and clearly.

Nuliji smiles. "You have spunk," he says. "Now, I'm going to go find you food. You three looks half-starved." With that, he ducks into the maze with a flick of his thin gray tail.

Speck collapses into the nest, her brown-patched fur shivering. Pricilla does the same, though with more control. The two fall asleep quickly.

Eva stares at the place where Nuliji's tail disappeared. Her mind is racing, replaying the events from earlier in the day. She remembers being rudely awoken, cleaned until her fur- her _fur_ \- stung, and then being pushed into a neat line and led down the sidewalk. It isn't even sunhigh yet, and they have been sold to a stranger.

* * *

 **All I can say is that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	47. Find Us

Hello there. I am Dewstar, the first leader of WaterClan.

 _I am Quietstar, the first leader of QuietClan._

 **I am Airstar, the first leader of AirClan.**

I am Darkstar, the first leader of HiddenClan.

We gathered here to tell you about our Clans. They live in a place where mountains and valleys clash and wind brushes across their territories.

 **May I speak first?**

Of course, Airstar.

 **AirClan is a free-spirited Clan. They thrive in the open, living together, not in separate dens. They can climb trees, they can swim through the ocean, and they can run like the wind. The current leader of my Clan is Hawkstar. She has led them through everything AirClan could possibly face, even though she has only been the leader for a season-cycle.**

 _QuietClan was not formed by loners or rogues. It was formed by housecats who wanted a more adventurous life. We live in a cave, sleeping on garments of human clothing, also without separate dens. The leader of QuietClan is Otterstar. He has his moments of bravery, but only when it is needed. This is normal for QuietClan warriors, however._

HiddenClan is exactly what we are called- hidden. We live under the trees, in a hollow, with separate dens. We hunt in the grassy mountains, where our fur colors keep us from being seen. We have ben accused of being vicious and hostile, but we are the opposite- caring and welcoming. The leader of my Clan is Fernstar. He is a strong leader, despite his feminine name, and I am proud of him.

WaterClan is the liveliest Clan. Though we live in a cave, with separate dens, we are all closer than littermates. We have the most beautiful territory as well; Moon Mountain, the Gemini pools, the Tree of Life, and the pride of our Clan- Waterfall Valley. Over ten powerful, roaring sheets of water. The leader of WaterClan is Bouncestar. He is energetic and fun, the perfect match for our Clan.

 **Now we have told you about our Clans. Come find us.**

 _Bring three other companions with you._

Look for the tall mountain on which the Sky Pond is located on. You will see the Sky River running down.

May the stars light your path.

* * *

 **I don't even know what this is. It's based off a world I created on Minecraft (yes I play it occasionally). I guess you could call this a story idea for later on?**

 **This isn't the promised long chapter, btw. That will take at least two weeks, maybe a month. Believe me, t's gong to be looooong.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	48. Orders

They creep through the shadows, watching, waiting.

He is at the back of the patrol, his fur bushed out and his too-dark eyes round and scared. His leader has given him a mission, and he doesn't want to do it.

It's Ashstar, though, says his mind. If you don't obey her, you'll die.

The dark silver tabby at the front flicks her tail and they pour onto the unsuspecting AirClan. The cats shriek as their attackers wake them from peaceful dreams. He is scared, looking, looking for his prey, his bounty. He is bowled over by a brown she-cat and has to fight her.

Just as he pushes her to the side, a pale cream tail disappears over the ridge. He follows, suspecting that this cat has whatever Ashstar wants him to steal. So he climbs after that thick, cream tail, just in time to see a pretty she-cat dart behind a thick oak tree.

He runs after her. She splashes through shallow puddles, leaps over fallen trees, and ducks under roots, but he is faster, stronger. She is still weak from birthing, her legs tired, mind clouded.

At the QuietClan border, he catches up. She looks terrified, hiding something behind her. "Please," she wails. "Don't hurt me."

He effortlessly pushes her aside and bends down to pick up whatever she had hidden. To his surprise, it is a kit, eyes still sealed shut. It screams as he roughly grabs its scruff and turns away.

The she-cat staggers after him. "Please," she keeps saying. "Please. Please." She says it so many times it doesn't sound like a word anymore. He begins to run, toward his home.

The she-cat hurries after him, determined to get her daughter back. But his black pelt is moving too quickly, dodging behind trees, and she can't keep up.

He glances back before he crosses the border. The she-cat is crying on the ground, just beyond the forest edge. Pity swells in his heart before it is crushed by the weight of guilt. Nevertheless, he darts across the border and begins the climb up to the Sky Pool.

The she-cat lifts her head and spots the enemy tom running effortlessly up the mountain. Beside him, the Sky River rushes by. A feeling of determination fills her heart, and she stands up.

He is panting by the time he reaches the Sky Pool. The kit is whimpering and squirming. The sound of running water makes his head hurt and he sets the poor child on the ground.

Then that word, the one that sounds fake, unreal, echoes across the silent mountaintop. He turns around to meet the desperate yet determined amber eyes of the queen. Somehow she had regained her energy and had chased him up her. Before she can do anything, he grabs the kitten's scruff and holds her over the beginning of the Sky River.

That word comes again, sounding more like a sob than a meow, and she collapses. He feels his heart swell with compassion and he places the kit on the ground. Then, knowing that she is confident in her swimming abilities, drags her into the water.

She disappears for a moment, then surfaces a few fox-lengths away. Her eyes are dark with sadness, but she knows this is the only way her kit will survive. She lets the current carry her to the bottom of the mountain, where she unceremoniously dumped into the pond at the bottom.

The kit begins to cry again, and he picks her up. The attack patrol is returning, pelts spattering with AirClan blood. Ashstar is in the lead, her yellow eyes searching for him. When she spots the kit in his mouth as he trots down the mountain, a deep frown sets on her muzzle.

He earned two things for capturing the kit; his warrior name and a thick scar on his hind leg.

He knew that she would find out one day. He yearned to tell her when he was training her, wanted to whisper the secret in her ear as she ate beside him on her last ay as an apprentice. If he did, however, her emotions would get the best of her and she would crack.

He knew it was coming when she stormed into the cave one day, shrieking about lies and treachery. Ashstar watched, amused, as her victim raged below her. When she smirked, however, that victim reacted.

He knew that Ashstar's terrible reign was over when her organs were ripped from her body and thrown into the pool. Blood dripped from the ceiling, the walls, her paw.

He knew that he should have told her before the accident. Before she ran head-first into a tree and caused brain damage. Then she wouldn't be laughing like a maniac as she slaughtered her Clanmates.

He knew he was dead when, after hesitating for a fraction of a second, she ripped open his throat. He didn't deserve to die like this.

He had just been following leader's orders.


	49. Silence

He can't hear them.

When he opened his eyes, so crystalline and blue, nobody made a sound. Mama's mouth would move, her jaw swinging up and down, tongue waving. The others, like the orange tom, did the same.

He tried, every day, to replicate that. He couldn't make a noise.

He played with Tabby and BlackOrange, but they weren't much fun. They were too gentle on him. He wanted to play rough!

And then that day comes. Tabby and BlackOrange and gone, and all the cats are at the edges of the camp. Some have even ducked into dens. Orange Cat and Mama are flapping their jaws wildly at him, ears flattened and claws out. He ignores them; playing with this leaf is fun!

Then there is a piercing pain in his back, and he opens his mouth. Mama and Orange Cat leap onto whatever is holding him. Orange Cat falls to the ground. Mama is still there, staring into his eyes. There is something different about her gaze, though. It is red-rimmed and full of clear, shiny liquid.

Then Mama falls too, and he is pulled into the air. Mama and Orange Cat grow smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller until they are gone and he is soaring over forests and rivers and look, there is a gorge, he wants to go see that and then he is dropped into a nest made of prickly branches and there are two scary-looking baby birds staring hungrily at him.

He doesn't know how hid did it. Now there are two unconscious, peaceful-looking baby birds in the nest, and he scampers carefully to the ground. From the nest, he could see that the gorge was towards the sunset. So he follows the setting sun.

Then he stumbles into a brown and cream tabby she-cat with shining amber eyes. She flaps her jaw, seems to understand, then picks him up and carries him to a warm, mossy nest. A pretty silver she-cat puts stinky-smelling stuff on his back, then feeds him two small, black seeds. He is asleep.

Now he understands what cats say when their jaws move. He can read their mouths. Leafstar helped him, and now he is Snowstorm, the bravest warrior SkyClan has ever seen.

* * *

 **So this is about Snowkit. I didn't want to write his death, so now he is part of SkyClan.**

 **This is basically what I'll be putting out until that big project is done. I sort of like writing little shorts, and I might put out a fanfiction full of them. I don't know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	50. Far From Over

A stunning gold and pink sunset was disappearing over the trees as a group of half-grown, laughing cats trotted across the reeds.

"Shut _up_ , Spikepaw!" giggled a ginger tabby. "You totally didn't swim to the island! I was with you that day. You were trying to catch a carp and fell into the river. That's why he was wet," she added to her smirking companion.

A black tom with long, puffed-up fur, rolled his eyes. "I would never fall into the river, Flickerpaw. You didn't see nothing."

Flickerpaw's friend suddenly darted forward, slamming into Spikepaw's flank. The tom fell back with a squawk, landing in a shallow stream that had been hidden by reeds. He yowled, thrashing wildly as the gentle current weaved past him. A white head poked from behind a red alder tree. "Why's Spikepaw in the stream?" mewed the head.

Flickerpaw jumped at the voice. "Oh, hi, Frozenpaw. Nutmegpaw pushed him."

Spikepaw sat up, spluttering. "You- what- I- _seriously_?"

Nutmegpaw smirked. "If you think you're gonna drown in a lousy creek, then you definitely couldn't have swam to the island."

Frozenpaw glanced at the darkening sky. "Hey, I have an idea," he meowed. "Let's stay out late to tell spooky stories!"

Spikepaw, his black pelt sodden with river water, bounced to his paws. "Great! Who's gonna start?"

Flickerpaw boldly lifted her chin. "Sit your sorry tails down, 'cuz you're going to be crying for your mommy."

Frozenpaw shared a bemused glance with Nutmegpaw. "That... didn't make sense."

The ginger tabby rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just listen, okay? My dad told me this when I was a kit. Couldn't sleep for three days." After clearing her throat, she began.

"Once there was a tom named Braveclaw. He was incredibly handsome, strong, and intimidating. All the she-cats in his Clan wanted him to be their mate, but there was one cat he was interested in- Dewflower. She was easily the prettiest cat throughout AirClan, QuietClan, HiddenClan, and WaterClan, and that was saying something. HiddenClan's leader had been the most beautiful she-cat- wait, this has nothing to with the story.

"So anyway, Braveclaw really wanted Dewflower to be his mate. But she was only interested in his... plot twist... brother! His name was Quickfoot, and he was the fastest cat in AirClan. There was a rumor that he was descended from Mercury herself, and he had a much kinder personality than Braveclaw. This was why Dewflower loved him."

"Wait a minute," Nutmegpaw broke in. "They though he was a descendant of _Mercury_? That's impossible, everyone knows that the gods can't have children. If they did, the kits would cause a massive explosion, therefore destroying all feline life."

Flickerpaw snapped at her to shut up, then kept speaking.

"So Braveclaw tried to win Dewflower over with his muscles and bravery. But Dewflower wasn't interested, so his attempts were useless."

After four moons, Braveclaw was ready to give up, which he had never done. But there was talk of a sorcerer, a messenger of Uranus, who had settled near the Star Tree. So Braveclaw set off in the middle of the night and found the cat sorting some sort of blue stones under the Star Tree.

"'Hello,' he said. The cat uttered not a single mew. It just continued sorting the stones, waving silver paws over the blue shapes. Braveclaw was ready to poke the cat when it unsheathed its claws and ran them across the largest stone. A beam of moonlight lit the stone, which had somehow turned blood red.

"Braveclaw was nervous now. The cat turned to meet his gaze. It had pale gray eyes, and the tabby tom could see that its pelt was not just silver, but had tinges of mint and aquamarine. It croaked, 'So we finally meet, Braveclaw. Uranus sent me to you, saying that you needed my assistance. You are Braveclaw, aren't you?'"

Frozenpaw shivered violently. "This cat sounds like a creep. Mint- and aqua-tinged fur? Outrageous!"

"Braveclaw replied that he was indeed himself, and the cat smirked, showing blunt, yellow teeth. 'I hear that you need some love magic,' it purred. 'Come closer, boy, and listen.'

"Braveclaw sat beside the cat. After a quiet moment, it began to stroke the red gem, still illuminated by the moon. 'This gem is the source of all love,' it meowed quietly. 'However, whoever uses it must pay the price in the end.'"

Spikepaw, his fur almost dry, stared into the dark trees as if he could see the shining red stone. "That sounds so cool," he murmured. Snapping out of his trance, he asked, "But what's the price?"

"Once Braveclaw heard that the stone produced love, he didn't pay attention to the cat's final words. His mind was clouded with hunger, need to have Dewflower love him more than that wretched Quickfoot. The cat dipped its head and faded into mist, taking all but the shimmering red stone. I'll tell you his final whispers- 'The consequence of using the stone is immortality. You will only have the one you desire for a short time, and then everyone you know will die until you are destroyed by the collapse of the universe. Goodbye.'"

"Braveclaw got back at dawn. He had no idea how he was going to use the stone to make Dewflower love him, but he had to do it soon. It looked like Quickfoot was becoming more an more affectionate by the day. So he crept into the warriors' den and settled beside Dewflower. He then set the stone between their almost-touching flanks and waited.

"Dewflower blinked open her eyes at the sudden coldness on her side. Braveclaw waited expectantly. After a moment, Dewflower purred and gave Braveclaw a loving, sloppy lick on the cheek."

"Gross!" yelped Nutmegpaw. "Ew!"

"The Clan was astonished at Dewflower's change on heart. Nobody would expect the sweet, kind she-cat to fall for the most arrogant, yet admittedly handsome, tom in AirClan. Mercury got mad at Uranus for playing such a trick and the she-cats wouldn't speak to each other for quite a while.

"Time passed. Dewflower had many litters of kits, each more beautiful than the last. Braveclaw never seemed to age, but eventually, after many moons, Dewflower died. Braveclaw was devastated, and he spent as much time with his kits as he could, knowing that his time must be near as well.

"However, it never was. Every one of the kits he had died from either accident or battle wounds before he even felt his age. Everyone he knew fell victim to the gods- Quickfoot, his mind shattered from heartbreak; Silverdrop, one of his earliest lovers; and his youngest son, Stoatpaw, after whispering, 'I love you, Daddy,' in his ear before dying from a snakebite. All of them, gone.

"They say that Braveclaw went insane after everyone he loved died. He roams the Clan territory, living off wandering apprentices. He may be watching us now." Flickerpaw shot a narrowed-eyed look at Spikepaw, who was slouched against a tree, a bored look in his yellow eyes.

"That wasn't scary at all," he groaned. "It's moonhigh, if you haven't noticed, so I'm going to bed."

"Not scary, eh?"

The voice came from the dark trees. Nutmegpaw was instantly on her paws, hazel eyes wide and scared. "Who are you? Come out!"

A mangled, deformed tabby shape slunk into the clearing. It must have once been handsome, but now was emaciated and twisted. Its eyes were so pale, they seemed white, and a ring of reddish-black surrounded them. Saliva dripped from black teeth.

"I see my tale has lived on," it hissed, tongue flicking like a snake. "That stupid imbecile of a messenger tricked me. He should have warned me of the consequences."

Frozenpaw lifted his chin. "He did. He said, 'The consequence of using the stone is immortality. You will only have the one you desire for a short time, and then everyone you know will die until you are destroyed by the collapse of the universe.'"

The thing hissed, lashing out at the white tom. "I heard. Now, for ridiculing my sad tale, I will kill this foolish tom. Spikepaw, was the name? Never mock me."

Spikepaw began to roll his eyes, then stopped. He glanced down at his neck, where the gleam of bone showed through amid torn flesh and sprays of blood . Without a sound, he crumpled to the ground.

Nutmegpaw turned on the creature. "You monster!" It was licking the blood from its yellow, cracked claws, pausing when Nutmegpaw yowled. "A monster, huh?" he rasped. "My brother was a monster. He knew that Dewflower was _mine_ , and _mine_ alone. So I'll kill you for accusing of being something I'm not."

Nutmegpaw leapt back to avoid the almost-invisible flash of claws. But she then fell with a gurgle, her insides flopping out of her stomach and staining the moonlit grass red. Frozenpaw wailed, crouched on the ground. The creature gave him a pitying glance. "Go back to your Clan, child," he murmured. "Don't trust anybody who offers something impossible." Frozenpaw didn't hesitate. He bolted into the forest, yowling, "Help! Help!"

The thing sighed. "Better finish the job before those blasted cats arrive." Flickerpaw noticed him staring at his claws and ran.

She almost made it out of the clearing. By now, she could hear the cries of her Clanmates. The creature's stinking breath was blowing in her face. "Tried to run, eh? Nobody escapes from Braveclaw. _Nobody_."

Before his claws ripped open her throat, Flickerpaw sliced her paw through the air. The thing yanked her windpipe out, before he coughed, blood spurting onto the grass. "No!" he gurgled. "I was supposed to live forever!"

The same cat who had given him the Lovestone appeared before him. "For your crimes, you shall suffer eternal damnation in the Sea of Silence. Uranus has recognized her wrongdoing and felt that this is the appropriate punishment."

Braveclaw hacked out a clump of blood. "No!" He tried to slice open the cat's throat, but it merely stepped back. "Flickerpaw, Nutmegpaw, and Spikepaw will be honored like the high messengers when the reach the stars. You never should have accepted my offer, Braveclaw. Sadly, it's too late to change the past."

The cats of AirClan, led by a frantic Frozenpaw, found four bodies in the clearing that morning. Three they knew and one they didn't. The elders got the Clan gossiping that it was a messenger from the sky, telling them to move from the forest and onto the beach. The leader took heed of this, and moved his Clan down onto the sand. This is why we live on the beach.

"Satisfied?" grumbled a yellow tom. The brothers in front of him shared an excited glance. "I wanna go find the apprentices' graves!" meowed the brown tabby. His sibling nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, Quillflame!" they cried as they left the den.

Quillflame smiled after them, then turned to the nest beside him. A silver tom with mint- and aqua-tinged fur took a deep breath, then clambered to his paws. Ribs showed through his pelt. "Come on, Gyjukol," he grumbled. "I want to go take a nap. I'm getting too old to be a messenger."

Gyjukol laughed as he followed his mentor into shadows of the elder's den, leaving a sleeping Quillflame behind. "You know the new generations need to hear the stories of our bravest messengers, Hequrav," he teased. "Or else they would be shunted into mere Starland."

Hugurav set his gray eyes on the light beginning to appear on the horizon. "Starland is a fine place," he growled. "But there is a problem coming on the wind. It's going to strike when we're as unprepared as we can get." Turning to his apprentice, he meowed, "Braveclaw's legacy is far from over."

* * *

 **You might be thinking, _Yay, it's the promised long chapter!_ I'm sorry. It's not :(**

 **QOTD: Have you read Watership Down? If you have, did you like it?**

 **AOTD: Yes, and I absolutely loved it. The end made me think about my first rabbit, and I had a breakdown and couldn't talk sensibly. Haha**

 **And yes, this happens in the world of Find Us (go to chapter 48 I think). They have a bunch of different beliefs than the original five. And if you think I've been sort of annoyed/grumpy these past few chapters, sorry. I've had a bad cold and I've been sort of tired. Since I haven't updated Discrimination in (I think) two weeks, this whole weekend with (hopefully) be dedicated to that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	51. why

Sometimes, it felt like she could fly.

It was when she ran around the playground, becoming one of the last ones to be tagged while playing Infection. When she hung out with her friends, the ones that were boys, and joked around. It was when she and her best friend laughed about the popular kids' clothing choices and talking about their favorite books.

She knows it's coming.

The day when she'll be chained to the ground, unable to open her wings, unable to dress like she wants to- which is jeans and a t-shirt. No, she'll have to wear skirts and dresses and makeup and earrings and use a locker.

And she is scared.

She doesn't care what others think about her appearance- who cares if her hair is frizzy on the top? She's comfortable with it. What if her shoes are faded and dirty, the laces limp and tan, the sole peeling off and the fabric ripping? They're comfortable, she argues, and I'd rather have ugly and comfortable shoes than pretty and uncomfortable ones.

But next year, she'll be judged. All of her friends (except for the boys and two of the girls) will be judged and talked about for their multicolored hair, their dirty shoes, their short stature.

Half of the girls in her grade wear makeup. She doesn't see the point. She's comfortable with her face and doesn't want to make it artificial. Fake is bad.

One of her friends (male) betrayed her on Friday, possibly. He was sitting with the popular girls. One of them said something, looking at her best friend. He looked too, then said something that made the girls laugh. He laughed too, and it made her chest hurt.

She doesn't have her ears pierced either- a rare occurrence for a girl of her age. She will never wear a skirt and only wears a dress if she has to, which has only been once last year, when her mother and stepdad got married. And even then, she hated it. She hated the feeling that a random person could crouch down and look at her underwear, how her thighs stuck to the leather seats at the restaurant.

Almost every day, she questions herself, _Why do women have to wear certain things to be considered likable? Why do they have to have a certain attitude- sassy, yet sweet- to be considered as a friend?_

Soon, she'll be chained, for six horrible years. And then, on that seventh year, she'll burst free and fly to the moon.

* * *

 **Me expressing my frustration about how girls are supposed to act and look like.  
**


	52. Forgiveness

**First thing: I am extremely sorry for my absence. School has been taking a toll (graduation coming up), and sleepovers, field trips, etc. have been taking away my time. I'm not lying (I would never lie to avoid writing on FF). Btw, if you think I'm being uber defensive, sorry. My dad and brother often accuse me of doing things I haven't done, which makes me very very... well, defensive '-_-**

 **I'm still working on that big project, but again, I haven't had much time. My laptop at my mom's house also has a virus that will only let me play the Sims 4, so I can only update every other week until my mom puts Malware on there.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This involves some OCs I made up while listening to Regina Spektor's Two Birds (which is an awesome song), named Slatepaw/pelt and Pebblepaw/fall. **

**Enjoy!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

 _Character Descriptions:  
_

 _Slatepaw/pelt- dark gray tom with white paws and ears; yellow eyes_

 _Pebblepaw/fall- pale gray tom with darker speckles on his back and deep orange eyes_

* * *

Slatekit shot to his paws as a paw shoved his shoulder. His brother was staring at him, a white smile pasted on his muzzle. "Come on, bro, today's the day!" Pebblekit cried, bouncing in circles.

Slatekit sighed. "I know!" Nervousness wormed in his stomach as he lapped at his sleep-ruffled fur. _I don't really want to be an apprentice,_ he thought. _I think I'll be much more comfortable with Stormrock here in the nursery!_

A gentle voice sounded from behind him. "Let me help you with that, sweet," Stormrock herself murmured, and began to clean his fur. Slatekit purred.

Pebblekit rolled his eyes. "You're still letting Mom clean you?"

Stormrock fixed him with a stare. "Watch your mouth, mister. I'm going to wash your fur, too!"

Pebblekit shrieked playfully as his mother lunged forward and began to lap at his pelt. Slatekit sighed again and poked his head outside. The Clan was gathering under Cedarstar.

"Mom," he whispered nervously. "It's almost time."

"Alright, sweetheart," Stormrock murmured, smiling encouragingly. "Let's go."

Pebblekit rushed outside, squirming through the crowd. Slatekit followed slowly, head lowered. Cedarstar waited until they were both seated before him before leaping to the ground and beginning the ceremony.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are here to witness the making of new apprentices. Pebblekit, please step forward."

Slatekit's brother scurried forward, stopping with a gasp of anticipation before the massive brown tom's paws.

"Pebblekit, you are of six moons and ready to become an apprentice. From now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Streamleap, I mentored you, and I hope you pass down the skills I taught you to young Pebblepaw."

"I will, Cedarstar," answered the blue-gray she-cat as she touched noses with Pebblepaw. Slatekit swallowed nervously as his leader set his eyes on him and beckoned with his tail.

"Slatekit, you are six moons old and ready to become an apprentice. From now until your warrior ceremony, you will be known as Slatepaw. Whitemask, you are a new warrior, and I hope you will pass on your skills to Slatepaw."

The tom nodded. Slatepaw quickly touched noses with his mentor and scurried to sit.

Cedarstar cleared his throat. "Now, I have decided on who will go to the Gathering: Conkerspike, Ospreytalon, Leafpelt, Rabbitdash, Twigfoot, Fuzzface, Frogpaw, Pebblepaw, and Slatepaw."

Pebblepaw shot an excited look at Slatepaw, who returned it with a weak smile. The Clan broke up, gathering around the deputy for assignments.

Whitemask poked Slatepaw's shoulder. "Ready for a tour of the territory?"

Slatepaw sighed. "Sure."

* * *

"Woah! There's the treebridge!"

Slatepaw winced at Pebblepaw's ecstatic cry. He followed his brother to the fallen log.

Cedarstar's voice sounded behind them. "Go ahead, boys. Enjoy your first Gathering!"

Pebblepaw sprang onto the log and raced easily across, landing on the sand on the other side. "Come on!" he yowled, waving his tail. "It's easy!"

Slatepaw gulped and scrambled onto the pale trunk. His claws automatically slid out and gripped the slippery wood. Below, black waves lapped hungrily .

 _Okay. One pawstep after another. You can do this, Slatepaw._

Lifting a foot, he wobbled. Panic took place, and he dashed toward Pebblepaw. As he made to spring over the roots, his hind legs slipped, and he tumbled into the water.

Bubbles exploded around him as he thrashed. Something gripped his scruff and dropped him on the sand.

"Oh my StarClan! Slatepaw, that was awesome!"

Slatepaw coughed weakly, ignoring his brother's praise. Whitemask's voice murmured, "That's right. You're okay. Come on, you're holding up the Clan."

Slatepaw struggled to his paws and shook out his fur. Pebblepaw was dancing impatiently at the edge of the clearing. With a sigh, Slatepaw padded toward him.

"Let's go!"

Within seconds, they had located two apprentices. "Hi!" meowed a pretty reddish she-cat. "I'm Berrypaw! You must be from ThunderClan," she added, wrinkling her muzzle. "I'm from ShadowClan."

Pebblepaw shrugged. "You're right. I'm Pebblepaw, and this is my brother, Slatepaw!"

Slatepaw smiled weakly at the she-cat, who blinked with slight distaste. A black tabby tom sat beside her and asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Pebblepaw!" Berrypaw introduced. "Pebblepaw, this is Blackpaw."

Slatepaw sat down, listening to the conversation but making no effort to join in. Berrypaw didn't seem to be impressed by him.

The Clan leaders gave their reports. Cedarstar called, "Let's all stay for a bit and socialize!"

Slatepaw groaned silently. Berrypaw, Blackpaw, and Pebblepaw were all chatting animatedly, and he was feeling rather left out.

 _I don't really want to talk, but I don't want to feel lonely,_ he thought in frustration.

He took a deep breath. Pebblepaw seemed to hear him and turned his head.

"Have I told you guys how Slatepaw caught his first mouse today? And we're new apprentices!"

Slatepaw lowered his head, feeling his pelt heat up. Pebblepaw must have blinked when Berrypaw and Blackpaw rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke! It's our last Gathering as apprentices!"

Slatepaw felt his paws tense up as Pebblepaw called. Irritation instantly spread through his body as he turned to face his brother.

"Look, Pebblepaw, I'm really tired," he muttered. "I don't think I should go."

Pebblepaw looked perplexed. "So what? It's our last Gathering as apprentices! I need to tell Berrypaw and Blackpaw that we'll be warriors before them!"

Slatepaw felt his anger at Pebblepaw break through his throat. "Why would you tell them about me becoming a warrior?" he snarled. "They're your friends, not mine!'

Pebblepaw drew his head back, a sneer forming. "What do you mean? They're your friends!"

"No, they're not!" Slatepaw felt a sob build up in his throat. "You're my only friend, and you're my _brother_! I'm never going to be able to make a friend!" A feeling of panic took him over, and he collapsed, gasping for breath. "I'm not right," he mumbled. "I'm going to die alone with a friend! I'm going to die alone! Alone!"

The last word came out as a scream as Slatepaw buried his head under his paws. Pebblepaw's voice broke into his panicked sobs. "Well, if you think I'm not your friend, then I guess we won't be talking for a while." His voice was like an icy drop of water running down Slatepaw's spine. "I'll tell Berrypaw and Blackpaw what you said."

There was silence in the camp, only broken by Slatepaw's cries.

* * *

"ThunderClan, attack!"

Slatepelt took a step back as Cedarstar led the battle patrol into WindClan's camp. His Clanmates fell upon the surprised cats.

 _I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this. Not so soon after..._

He spotted a golden tabby pelt in the mass of screeching cats. Her blue eyes turned toward him, round with fury, before she bowled over Pebblefall.

Slatepelt felt a scream in his throat. He knew it wasn't her. It couldn't be. He pulled her body out of the lake and buried it. Yet there was still the scar under her left eye.

Before he could run, a golden paw ripped through his throat and the world went black.

* * *

Pebblefall followed Larkwing down the dimpled path to the Moonpool. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest.

The pretty brown and cream medicine cat dipped her head to him. "Drink the water and shut your eyes," she instructed. "I'll see you there."

Pebblefall crouched at the water's edge and lapped up a few drops of the icy water. Withing seconds, he was asleep.

Stars whirred past him; fire roared in his ears. He felt a shriek escape his throat.

A moment later, he was standing in the center of the island clearing. The ranks of StarClan were standing around him. A familiar dark gray pelt separated from the crowd and headed toward him.

Pebblefall felt his eyes grow wet. "Slatepelt," he choked out.

Slatepelt smiled gently. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I forgive you."


	53. I Love You

The clouds were as black as night. Thunder rolled in the distance, and a few drops of rain pattered down on silver tabby fur.

Stonewing ducked under a fern and felt a grin creep onto her muzzle at the sight of a familiar pale tabby pelt. Tawnystripe turned and greeted her with a purr. "Hello, love."

"Hi," she meowed back, rubbing her cheek against his. "How's your tail?"

Tawnystripe flicked it forward so she could look at it. The bite wound was healing nicely, no sign of infection or more bleeding. The cobweb was still sticky and gray. Stonewing lifted her head and touched her nose to his. "You'll be back to hunting by tomorrow."

"Good," her mate responded. "But I'll come back to get checkups." He winked playfully and rolled onto his back. Stonewing giggled and laid down beside him.

There was a sudden wriggle in her belly, too sudden to be from something she ate.

 _Oh no. No no no. I'm a medicine cat! This can't be happening._ Her stomach pulsed again- and there was definitely a paw jabbing her from inside.

Tawnystripe was staring at her worriedly. "Stonewing? Are you okay?"

She turned toward him and licked her lips, trying to wet them. "I... I'm expecting kits."

"That's great!" Tawnystripe cried. He thought for a moment and his excited expression fell. "Oh."

Despite the terror broiling in her stomach, Stonewing laughed at his momentary forgetfulness before letting her head hang limply. "What am I going to do? Daisystep is sure to notice- she's been delivering kits for seasons! Oh, and what will Rufflestar say?"

Tawnystripe rested a gentle paw on her shaking shoulder. "Whatever happens, I'll be with you," he meowed. "I love you so, so much and I'll do anything to keep our kits safe."

Stonewing sniffled and tucked her chin onto her mate's flank. "Can we sleep?" she murmured, voice trembling.

Tawnystripe nodded. "Of course, love. I'll wake at dawn and we can get back to camp." He curled around her and let his long, fluffy tail rest somewhere around her haunches.

Stonewing let her eyes fall shut. _Maybe this is all a dream._

* * *

Despite her prayers, the discovery of kits wasn't a dream and her belly grew more with each passing day. Her mentor, Daisyfoot, seemed suspicious. Stonewing made sure to eat lots of prey to make it look like she was just gaining weight.

Tawnystripe was ecstatic that he was going to be a father. He was the only cat in RiverClan who knew that Stonewing was expecting. Some of the other medicine cats had mentioned at the half-moon meeting that she looked like she had a large appetite.

The day was nearing. Stonewing often felt more pain in her belly than usual- and it was difficult hiding it, especially around Daisyfoot. A particularly strong pang hit as she was sorting old comfrey from the new. Daisyfoot marched over and declared, "Stonewing, stop hiding it. Who's the father?"

Stonewing sighed. "It's Tawnystripe." Her pelt burned in embarrassment and fear wormed among the kits, making them squirm.

Daisyfoot peeked out the entrance, then instructed "Lay down in your nest. I'm going to give you a check-up."

Stonewing complied. Her mentor's cream paws roamed over the swollen bump for a few minutes before she sat back with a grimace. "There are three or two. And you should give birth within two days."

"What?" Stonewing rasped, tongue suddenly like dead moss in her mouth. "What am I going to do?"

Daisyfoot gave her a reassuring lick to the ears. "I'll speak with Rufflestar. He can't make you abandon your duties like Firestar did with his daughter all those years ago. And I'll make sure Tawnystripe isn't punished either." She ducked out of the den before her apprentice could protest.

Stonewing wiped away a stray tear before she poked her head out of the den, searching for her mate's pale tabby fur. He was across the clearing, talking with his brother, Larkswoop. The tom pointed with his paw and Tawnystripe turned, catching Stonewing with his handsome green and yellow eyes.

"Did you need to check my tail?" he called across the camp, half standing. She nodded and disappeared back inside, waiting with baited breath.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tawnystripe shuffled inside. "Any news about the kits?" he asked as he settled on the ground. Stonewing stared at him for a moment, then mumbled, "Daisyfoot's talking to Rufflestar about it."

"What?" Tawnystripe nearly screeched, shooting to his paws. "What did she say? Is she going to make you leave the Clan?"

"No, no, no," Stonewing hissed, trying to get him to sit. "She didn't really say anything, except for she'll make sure you're not punished."

"But what about _you_?" her mate sniffled, anguish showing plainly on his face. "I can't stay here without you."

Stonewing opened her mouth to reply when the ivy curtain to the den rustled and Rufflestar's scent drifted around her. "So, you're expecting?"

"Yes, Tawnystripe's," Stonewing responded, mouth dry. Rufflestar nodded, no emotion on his face. For a moment, his eyes roamed over her belly. "Daisyfoot said you have around two days left." Ignoring Tawnystripe's gasp, he blinked calmly. "You will be sleeping in the nursery until your kits are four moons old. Then you can return to your duties. Nobody will be punished."

"Oh, thank you, Rufflestar," Stonewing cried, gratefully dipping her head. Her leader merely twitched his whiskers. "I know what it's like to love a medicine cat," he meowed quietly, directed at Tawnystripe. "Take care of her." He disappeared through the ivy without another word.

 _Was Rufflestar in love with Daisyfoot at some point in his youth?_

Her mentor appeared, looking impatient. "Hurry up. Owlflight is expecting you in the nursery." A small smirk grew on her muzzle. "And Tawnystripe, be prepared for questions."

* * *

"Make it stop!"

"I can't," Daisyfoot snapped, shoving raspberry leaves toward Stonewing. "Eat these, they'll dull the pain."

"I know," Stonewing hissed, gulping down the furry herbs. Another ripple of pain passed through her belly and she shrieked.

Tawnystripe ducked into the nursery. "Where are the kits?"

Owlflight shooed him out, muttering, "She's almost out of labor. The kits should be here before sunhigh."

Stonewing groaned as her muscles tensed. Daisyfoot looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to say push, and when I say it, you push. Got it?"

Stonewing nodded. _I had no idea kitting was so painful! I thought queens were just being over dramatic!_

"Push!"

Something slid out of her. Owlflight leaned in. "It's a she-kit! A silver tabby like you." She deftly nipped open the sac and placed the wet bundle at Stonewing's belly.

 _A kitten! I did it!_ Stonewing thought triumphantly before Daisyfoot screeched, "Push!"

Another wave of pain, and another damp kit at her belly. Owlflight covered her ears with licks. "It's almost done. One more!"

Ten seconds later, the pain was gone and her kits were suckling. A silver she-kit, a tabby tom, and a brown-silver dappled tom. Tawnystripe ducked inside and squealed. "It's perfect, you're perfect, they're perfect," he purred. "I love you so much."

"Well, should we name them?" Stonewing murmured. "I want to get it over with before I fall asleep."

Tawnystripe looked nervous. "Well, I've been thinking, and I want to name one Lightkit." He gently stroked the she-kit's flank with his paw. "How about her? I don't think tabby and grayish-brown are light."

Owlflight chuckled. "Cute."

After ten minutes of naming, the three kits were christened as Lightkit, Skykit, and Briarkit. Stonewing gave them each a nuzzle before resting her head on the edge of her nest. Daisyfoot was long gone, having disappeared to sleep. Slowly, slowly, darkness crept over her vision, and she tumbled into blackness.

* * *

"Lightkit, please step forward."

Stonewing beamed as her only daughter marched confidently forward. In her six moons of life, she showed that she would be brave, bold, and dedicated to her Clanmates. Rufflestar seemed to think so as well, and gave her Larkswoop as a mentor. Tawnystripe leaned down to her ear. "I hope he doesn't go easy on her just because she's his niece!"

Stonewing chuckled as Briarkit bounced to the leader. The lick of fur on top of his head that always refused to go down was as straight as a stick. "Briarkit, from now on, you shall be known as Briarpaw. Embertail, I hope you can teach him like I taught you."

Stonewing nodded, approving of the mentor. Embertail was a energetic cat, the perfect match for Briarpaw's personality.

"And Skykit."

The gray-brown tomkit shakily padded forward, blue eyes wide. Tawnystripe was quivering with emotion. Stonewing felt a sting at the back of her vision and blinked.

"You will be known as Skypaw. I will mentor you, as I can see myself in your young soul. I hope I can teach you like my mentor, Blossomspot, taught me."

Stonewing whooped, rushing to congratulate her kits as the Clan cheered. Despite a few warriors' disapproval, the Clan had been supportive of the trio's antics, whether they be ridding the elders of ticks or playing tag in the clearing.

"I love you all so much," she whispered, burying her face in Lightpaw's scruff and resting her tail over Briarpaw and Skypaw's shoulders. "I will never leave you."

* * *

 **Oh hey, I'm back! If you want the full story, check out All My Updates. **

**This is something I did for my friend- she is Stonewing. If you're reading this, hi friend! THE PIZZA IS AGGRESSIVE!**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 **Stonewing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**

 **Tawnystripe- pale tabby tom with one yellow eye, one green eye**

 **Briarpaw- tabby tom with a darker underbelly and green-yellow eyes**

 **Skypaw- grayish-brown dappled tom with round blue eyes and a pink nose**

 **Lightpaw- petite silver tabby she-cat with narrow yellow eyes**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed! I'm looking for prompts, so review with your idea (and make sure to put in lots of details!)**

 **Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	54. Dreams

**Heyo! I got a request from TwolegWarrior- me turning into a warrior. Human-Cherrystone, part 1. Woo! **

**So for my name, I'm going to use Apple. This is not my real name (starts with the same letter though!), and it's a fruit. Cherry, Apple. And my brother's name is not Marcus- if I spell it Markus, sorry. He's a character in a story I was trying to write on my hiatus.**

 **As I said in All My Updates, I am still recovering from my hiatus and my writing skills for Warriors aren't that good. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**

* * *

 _Why do we live all the way at the top of the hill?_

Apple stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her feet were cold and shaking from hitting the pavement so hard. Behind her, her brother, Marcus cried, "Apple, hurry up! The bus should arrive in a few minutes!"

Apple groaned and started walking again. The cool morning air whipped her hair around her face, strands flapping obnoxiously. She tucked some behind an ear and tugged her backpack up. Marcus raced past her, soles of his shoes slapping loudly on the concrete. "Apple, the bus is here! I can hear its brakes!"

Sure enough, the long yellow vehicle was rolling down the road, huffing and groaning as it pulled to a stop at the end of the hill. Marcus was already climbing aboard, glancing back for just a moment to see what his sister was doing.

Apple sighed and willed her legs to move a bit faster. Soon she was almost falling forward, her heavy backpack propelling her toward the waiting bus. The driveway on the other side of the road was empty, so she ran to get on the bus.

 _Vrooom!_

There was the screech of tires on pavement, a swearword screamed, and then she hit the pavement. There was so much pain in her back and legs. Something warm and sticky was pooling around her head, seeping into the cracks of the road. Marcus was screaming loudly, someone was shaking her shoulders angrily, and it _hurt so much._

Apple sighed and let her mind fall.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?"

A deep voice rang in Apple's ears. She groaned and started to sit up, only to be pushed down by what felt like... a _paw_?

"Who are you?"

"Sparrowwing, go easy on her! She looks like she's only two or three moons old. We can take her to Redspot, and she can care for her with Mountainkit and Swankit!"

Apple blinked open her eyes. She was laying among wildflowers, and there was a large brown object near her nose. She reached out a hand to push it away and let out a cry of surprise when a silver paw moved into her line of vision.

"Oh!" A black face appeared in front of her. "Hi, I'm Nightspot of ShadowClan! What's your name?"

 _Nightspot? ShadowClan? What is this dream?_

"I-I'm Apple," she mumbled, sitting up clumsily and examining herself. She was a cat now, silver with black tabby markings. _Huh. This is cool, and sort of weird._

"Okay, Apple," Nightspot meowed cheerfully. "We're going to take you back to camp, okay? So Featherfur and Splashmint can take a look at that nasty scratch on your flank and you can talk to Skystar."

"Uh, okay," Apple replied, trying to stand. Her back legs trembled and she fell into a sitting position, paws poking out awkwardly.

"I'll help you," the gruff voice, Sparrowwing, muttered. Something grabbed the back of her neck and then she was dangling six inches off the ground. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Nightspot shot off, and then Sparrowwing was racing through trees faster than Apple could comprehend. Soon they emerged into a hollow, surrounded by dark pines and filled with cats. One, a muscular blue-gray male, trotted over. "Who is this, Sparrowwing?" he asked, authority apparent in his voice.

Nightspot lifted her chin. "This is Apple, Skystar," she chirped. "We found her near the ThunderClan border. There's a bad scrape on her side."

Skystar dipped his head, tail twitching. "Take her to Featherfur, then bring her to me," he ordered.

Apple shivered as Sparrowwing padded away, toward a comfy-looking fern den. A silver head poked out, complete with the most beautiful blue eyes Apple had ever seen.

"A kit!" the cat cried, bounding out to take her from the tom. "And injured too. Splashmint, get comfrey and cobwebs!"

"Hurry," Sparrowwing warned. "Skystar wants to speak with her."

The cat nodded, Apple swaying precariously in her jaws. "I'll try my best."

A young pale gray female padded out, a bunch of green leaves in her mouth and cobweb stuck to her chest. "What?" she exclaimed, the herbs (they smelled different, Apple noticed) flying out of her mouth. "Who are you!"

"Calm down, Splashmint," the silver cat scolded. "Now pick up the comfrey and show me how to treat this young kit's wound."

"Yes, Featherfur," Splashmint murmured. Apple felt some sympathy for the cat- her mother was often like Featherfur. A minute later, something warm and wet landed on her flank.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried, squirming. Splashmint held her down. "It hurts for a moment, then goes away," she soothed. "I'm going to put cobwebs on to stop any bleeding and keep the comfrey in place. Ready?"

Apple nodded, prepared for more pain, but only felt a tightening sensation on her side. She stood and stretched, testing the bandage. It held.

"Alright," Featherfur mewed. "I'll escort you to Skystar."

Apple felt nervous as she crossed the clearing. A few cats were lounging outside bramble structures, either eating ( _Ew! Is that tabby chewing on a frog?!_ ) or staring. Finally, Featherfur crouched beside a massive pine tree. "Get on my back, and hang on really tight," she instructed. Apple did so, and the female began to climb.

It was terrifying. With every movement, it felt like they were going to fall to the ground, five or six feet below, and getting farther and farther away.

Finally, around fourteen feet up, Featherfur clambered onto a thick branch. In the trunk, Apple could see a large hole, covered partially by a lichen curtain, and beyond that a blue-gray pelt.

"Come on, both of you," Skystar meowed, and they entered. Apple gasped.

The floor, spiky wood, was coated with thick moss. The walls were smooth and covered in clawmarks. Skystar was lounging near the back, stretched out lazily.

"So your name is Apple?"

"Yessir."

"Well, do you want to join our Clan?"

Apple frowned. _This is a really detailed dream._ "Um, sure?"

Skystar narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? You'll have to protect, serve, and cooperate with every cat in ShadowClan if you join."

"Okay."

Featherfur took a deep breath. "Then I guess she'll be staying with Redspot and her kits?"

"Yes. I'll name and welcome her to the Clan now. Move."

Skystar brushed past the she-cat and stepped onto the branch. Apple crept out after him, trying her hardest not to look down.

"ShadowClan, gather under the Tallpine to hear my words!"

The cats eating stood and dashed to get a good spot. Nine kittens swarmed from a large hazel bush and sat together near a pile of dead animals. A brown and ginger tabby with blue eyes was the only one really paying attention.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Skystar began, voice echoing through the pines. "I am here to welcome a new member to our group. She is three moons old, and her name is Apple."

Apple grimaced as every cat's eyes moved to her. An old-looking ginger female cried, "But I'm Applefur! She can't be an Apple too!"

Skystar nodded. "I know. Which is why I would like you to treat Cherrykit like a born Clan cat. Thank you."

A black and reddish she-cat stood. "I will take care of her, Skystar."

Cherrykit swallowed nervously as two of the kittens whipped around to stare at her. "So she's our sister now?" a silver and red tom asked loudly. The she-cat nodded. "Yes, Mountainkit. She is."

 _What kind of dream is this?_ Cherrykit thought in dismay as Featherfur carried her down the tree. _When am I going to wake up?_

 **end of part one**


End file.
